Sentimientos humanos - Steven Universe
by Mandyy Soto
Summary: Las Gems continúan con sus misiones para proteger a la Tierra, en el proceso recibirán la visita de una nueva e intrigante gema. Ahora las gemas lidiaran con un nuevo problema que nunca pensaron lo seria, los sentimientos humanos, en especial Perla y Garnet, ser darán cuenta que aquellos sentimientos pueden cambian a la gente para bien o para mal. (StevenXConnie) (PerarlXGarnet)
1. Chapter 1

Hola, pues aquí les traigo mi primer fic oficial que subo :D, es de mi serie favorita Steven Universe, además que en ella incluyo mis dos parejas favoritas StevenXConnie y PerlaXGarnet, y pues la historia se desarrolla a la par de la serie.

En fin espero les guste, esta es solo el primer capítulos de muchos que subiré cada sábado, y pues nada disfrútenlo, saludos.

Nota: Steven Universe no me pertenece, así como los personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla, estos pertenecen a Rebbeca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

La historia es la única de mi autoría.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **

Era el atardecer cuando una plataforma de cristal se empezó a iluminar, soltó un gran destello al cielo mientras comenzaban a aparecer unas siluetas dentro de este, cuando termino dejo a la vista a cuatro personas, se trataban de las Crystal Gems que venían con la misión de atrapar una de las tantas gemas que tiempo atrás se corrompieron por diferentes partes del mundo.

\- ¡Wow! esto es increíble – comento Steven al apreciar con detenimiento en lugar en donde se encontraban. Se trataba de un hermoso conjunto de cascadas que conducían a una enorme laguna adornada por distintos tipo fe flora y enormes cristales que comenzaban a iluminar el lugar.

\- ¿Te gusta Steve? Este era otro lugar donde las gemas podían descansar y relajarse, si buscaban tranquilidad y privacidad – contesto Perla señalando las múltiples mini lagunas- que a diferentes alturas rodeaban la principal. – Siii, diversión – dijo Amatista dándole un pequeño codazo y guiñándole el ojo a Steven. A lo que el chico simplemente no comprendió la insinuación de la chica purpura, cuando intento preguntar a que se refería Garnet interrumpo: - Dividámonos para cubrir más terreno, yo iré abajo a la laguna principal, ustedes investiguen entre las pequeñas -, Dicho esto dio un salto hacia atrás dirigiéndose al vacío dela gran cascada, dejando al resto de los chicos en la parte superior,

\- Cool, chicas Garnet es genial – Comento con cara de asombro Steven ante el increíble salto que acababa de ver, - lo sé- susurró apenas oíble y risueñamente Perla para sí misma. – ¿Qué dices Perla? - Pregunto el chico – Eh? Ah! Nada jeje – Contesto rápidamente ligeramente sonrojada - mejor vallamos a buscar la gema -.

Bajaron unos metros a la primera mini laguna, para tener una vista más completa. – Mmmm no veo nada – dio Steven entre cerrando los ojos con su mano en la frente tratando de ver más claramente mirando a todos lados, – además no hay indicios de que alguien o algo habite por aquí – concluyo Perla de igual forma mirando a todos lados colocando las manos en su cintura. – Hey! Steven checa esto – Dijo Amatista, cuando de repente dio un gran salto de bala de cañón a la siguiente mini laguna que se encontraba a unos metros debajo de ellos. En el aire se transformó en un bola purpura y después cayo levantando considerablemente una pequeña explosión de agua, al salir sacudió un poco la cabeza para eliminar el acceso de agua y después gritar – ¡es tu turno Steven, intenta superarme si puedes!

– Solo mira esto – Respondió rápidamente Steven para lanzarse hacia donde Amatistas, – ¡espera, Steven! –, solo alcanzo a gritar Perla de preocupación, para después ir bajar cuidadosa mente a donde Steven caería. Steven gritaba de emoción mientras caía para justo antes de impactar contra el agua decir "¡Súper bala de cañón Steven!", como producto del impacto logro levantar casi la misma altura que lo que había hecho Amatista. Al salir lo primero que hizo el chico empapado fue un pronunciar "Yujujuju!" y mirando a la chica su lado – bien hecho amiguito –, respondió Amatista para después chocar sus puños. – ¡Steven¡ ¿estás bien? ¿no te hiciste daño? –pregunto Perla que yacía en la orilla de la mini laguna.

– Je tranquila Perla, estoy bien ¿ves? Deberías intentarlo – contesto Steven nadando hacia la orilla, – hey mira desde aquí puedo ver a Garnet –. A lo que Perla se asomó para cerciorarse, cuando inesperada mente Amatista se acerco por detrás de ella diciendo – ¡oh! Vamos perla inténtalo te divertirás – dicho esto le dio una palmada en la espalda haciendo que Perla perdiera el equilibrio y eventualmente cayera hacia la gran laguna principal, lo último que se alcanzó a escuchar de la chica de pelo naranja fue un grito de – ¡me las pagaras Amatista! – a lo que esta solo se limitó a sentarse y reírse por la escena.

Garnet mientras tanto a orillas de la gran laguna se encontraba buscando algún indicio que le digiera donde se podría encontrar esa gema; notó que comenzaba a anochecer, puesto que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse lentamente y los cristales que estaban dispersos por todo el lugar empezaba a brillar con más intensidad iluminando así aquel lugar, dando como lugar una mejor y hermosa perspectiva del panorama.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito que poco a poco se hacía más notorio, alzo la vista para entender que ocurría y pudo notar que se trataba de Perla, pudo notar en su rostro una ligera mueca de enojo y que refunfuñaba algunas cosas para sí misma; Creo que Amatista hizo de las suyas otra vez", pensó con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando se encontró a pocos metros de impactar con el agua Garnet pudo ver como Perla ágilmente daba un par de giros y volteretas de una manera impecable que al caer apenas levanto algunas gotas e hizo unas ondas en el agua. – Caída perfecta – dijo con una sonrisa Garnet esperando su salida del agua.

Inmediatamente Perla salió y con un movimiento fino y delicado (característico de ella) se movió de adelante hacia atrás para librarse del exceso de agua, dejando consigo un instantáneo arco de múltiples gotas sobre ella mientras que con sus manos hacia su pelo hacia atrás. Garnet no pudo evitar sentir aparecer un ligero sonrojo en ella ante aquella escena en aquel escenario, – oh Garnet ahí estas, ¿puedes creer que Amatista me lanzo al vacío? –comento Perla mientras se acercaba a la orilla y exprimía su ropa que se encontraba toda empapada.

Garnet pudo ver como la ropa toda mojada de la gema delante de ella se ajustaba su cuerpo, haciendo notar aún más si figura delicada y tonificada de la chica, con ello pudo sentir como su sonrojo se hacía más presente, lo que la dejo pensando "Que pasa, nos hemos encontrado en múltiples misiones que implica mojarnos, pero esta es la primera vez que noto que Perla es…"

– Eeeh Garnet, ¿estás ahí? – preguntó Perla acercándose a ella y despertándola de sus pensamientos – ¿Qué? oh si todo bien – le respondió intentando disimular en su vos el nerviosismo por tener a la chica aun mojada tan cerca de ella, mirando hacia otro lado para evitar que pudiera notar su nerviosismo– es solo que…(Volteo a verla sonriendo) eres buena del el agua – termino de decir Garnet. – ouh! Jeje pues gracias – respondió Perla recomiendo un mecho de su pelo detrás de su oreja, mirando momentáneamente hacia otro lado con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Por un momento las dos se quedaron mirándose y sonriendo una a la otra, cuando un sonido que lentamente se hacía más notorio las despertó de aquel momento. Ambas voltearon y pudieron ver que se trataba de Amatista convertida en un enorme y peludo panda purpura y que en su espalda se encontraba abrazada de ella Steven, ambos gritando de emoción. Las dos chicas al saber lo que ocurriría se hicieron unos pasos hacia atrás, y, cuando por fin impactaron contra el agua crearon una enorme ola de por unos instantes creo una lluvia en todo el lugar.

Cuando ceso la lluvia ambos chicos bala de cañón se acercaron a la orilla flotando y riendo, comentando lo asombroso que había sido aquella caída. – Quieren dejarse de juegos, recuerden que estamos buscando algo – dijo Perla en tono de regaño, – oh vamos, relájate – contesto de manera tranquila Amatista que seguía flotando en el agua – además no hemos visto, seguramente no está aqu…– no pudo acabar la frase, pues de la nada un gran estruendo se hizo presente desde el centro de la gran laguna, – ¿qué, que es eso? – preguntó Steven, mientras intentaba conservar el equilibrio.

De repente emergió un enorme silueta de entre el agua que rugía fuertemente, – Si, seguramente no está aquí, ¿cierto Amatista? – respondió sarcásticamente Perla, mientras todos observaban a la gran bestia que tenían enfrente y se preparaban para enfrentarla.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2:**

\- Si, seguramente no está aquí ¿cierto Amatista? – Respondió sarcásticamente Perla mientras miraban como la criatura se zangoloteaba de un lado a otro rugiendo fuertemente

\- ¡Gems!... – Anuncio Garnet reuniéndose para invocar su arma, - …andando – y sin más con un gran salto se dirigieron a donde estaba la enorme criatura. Esta asemejaba a una enorme anguila eléctrica de color aqua con algunos rasgos morados, donde al final de su cola se encontraba una gema del mismo coloro que la criatura.

Intentaron golpearlo múltiples veces, pero estos no funcionaron ya que la enorme bestia era muy ágil y evadía fácilmente cada uno de los ataques que las chicas les lanzaba. Fue hasta que Amatista lanzo su látigo contra la criatura atrapándola de la cola impidiéndole por un momento moverse, inmediatamente Garnet se lanzó con intención de golpearlo directamente, pero solo le bastó un ágil movimiento para lograr evadirla fácilmente y hacer que las dos gemas chocarán una contra la otra, dejando libre nuevamente a la criatura, inmediatamente este levanto su cola apuntando a las 2 chicas que se encontraban aun derribadas en el piso.

Entonces la gema de la criatura comenzó a resplandecer cada vez más hasta que incluso pequeñas descargas eléctricas emanaba de la misma. Estaba claro que su intención era atacarlas, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un ligero golpe contra su cara desvió su atención al otro lado de la laguna, se trataba de Steven que le arrojaba piedras – ¡Hey tú!… eh ¿anguila? Deja a las chicas en paz – respondió mirando a la criatura fijamente a los ojos.

Esta se giró totalmente a donde estaba el chico y con un movimiento rápido, apuntó y disparo un potente rayo contra Steven, dejando una enorme nube de tierra y agua producido por el impacto - ¡Steven! - fue lo único que alcanzaron a pronunciar al ver tal escena. Pero rápidamente se disipo la nube y notaron que el chico había invocado su burbuja protectora, la cual inmediatamente se reventó, pues la potencia de aquel rayo fue enorme que apenas pudo resistir todo el impacto. Por lo que apenas desapareció la burbuja, Steven cayó al piso por el gran esfuerzo que el inexperto chico realizó.

Sin esperarlo, la criatura ya se encontraba preparando un segundo disparo nuevamente hacia Steven, y sin más este disparó; segundos antes de que el rayo pudiera golpear contra el chico, este sintió a alguien frente a él. Se trataba de Perla que rápidamente se había dirigido para proteger a Steven, interponiéndose ente él y el potente rayo que se había disparado, - No Perla –

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Steven cuando el rayo por fin impacto contra la Gem, cuando se disipo el estruendo encontró a Perla inconsciente frente a él, se acercó a ella para recargarla sobre sus piernas sacudiéndola levemente esperando respuesta alguna, hasta que el rugir de la criatura llamó su atención. Ahí se dio cuenta que el monstruo ya estaba preparando un tercer ataque, que, sin demora alguna disparó inmediatamente, a lo que Steven instintivamente abrazó a Perla y cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando el golpe de aquel rayo.

A escasos centímetros del impacto un rápido movimiento los saco del peligro, dejando que el rayo golpeara el suelo. Cuando Steven abrió los ojos pudo ver que tanto él como Perla se encontraban en brazos de Garnet, donde los llevo a una de las mini lagunas que se encontraban en lo más alto de la cascada quedando fuera de la vista de la criatura.

\- Fiu, Garnet nos salvaste, si no hubiera sido por ti Perla y yo… espera ¡Perla!, esta herida, Garnet tenemos que ayudarla – respondió de manera muy alarmada Steven. – E..estoy bien Steven, ¿ves? - respondió de manera agotada Perla que intentaba pararse y acercarse al resto de quipo. Steven solo se limitó a abrazarla y decirle – oh que bueno que estas bien, me preocupe por un momento -, a lo que Perla solo sonrió mirándolo y preguntando – Y bien, ¿cuál es el plan Garnet? -.

Garnet se quedó parada sin decir nada por un momento, entonces habló – Amatista y yo nos encargaremos de la situación y Steven tu cuidaras a Perla – con lo que el chico hizo un ademan militar de entendido. Inmediatamente Perla respondió – ¡Que! Garnet que dices, estoy bien, además ustedes dos solas no podrán con esa cosa, solo mira a Amatista - La cual se encontraba siendo sacudida como en un rodeo de toros, debido a que tenía sujeto del cuello al monstruo. – Estaremos bien, haz hecho un buen trabajo con Steven, déjanos el resto a nosotras - contestó Garnet - Pero Garnet - antes de que pudiera continuar Perla, la Gem mas alta puso su mano en el hombro de ella y finalizo diciendo – No quiero que te hagan más daño -, en seguida dio media vuelta y regresó a donde estaba Amatista y la bestia.

Al llegar pudo escuchar a Amatista decir – wow ahh Garnet que bueno que estas aquí waa al parecer este chico solo tiene un número limitado de tres disparos, aunque no se por cuánto tiempo y pensé que podrías ¡ayudarmeeeeeeee! - grito lo ultimó pues la enorme criatura dio unos cuantos giros en espiral y sacudió fuertemente la cabeza hacia arriba, haciendo que la chica purpura saliera disparada velozmente hacia el cielo. Garnet aprovecho la distracción de la criatura para rápidamente dar un fuerte salto y darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, dejándola desorientada a punto de caer dando movimientos bruscos. Entre ellos la criatura soltó un coletazo golpeando a Garnet haciendo que esta cayera a la laguna.

Cuando alzo la vista, vio que la enorme bestia estaba a punto de caerle encima, sin darle oportunidad de quitarse de su camino, solo le quedo ponerse en una posición y esperar el imparto, entonces escuchó algo que se clavó a lado suyo. Se trataba de la lanza de Perla, alzo la vista y alcanzo a visualizarla mientras ella le gritaba – ¡Garnet ahora! - , a lo que ella acentuó y rápidamente la tomo apuntando hacia la criatura.

La cual inmediatamente cayó encima del Garnet levantando una el agua por unos momentos. – ¡Garnet! - gritaron unísonamente Steven y Perla, bajando inmediatamente a donde se encontraban, donde solo se alcanzaba a visualizar el enorme cuerpo de la bestia. Lo que no duro mucho ya que este se desvaneció dejando únicamente la gema que anteriormente se encontraba en su cola, dejando libre a Garnet que inmediatamente se levantó mientras Steven corría y encapsulaba la gema para después acercarse como las demás.

\- Bien hecho los dos – respondió Garnet sacudiendo la cabeza de Steven y sonriéndole ligeramente a Perla, entonces los 3 escucharon un grito que cada vez de hacía más notorio, todos alzaron la vista y vieron que se trataba de Amatista cayendo rápidamente cayendo totalmente de frente levantando consigo una gran explosión de agua. – Auch - es lo único que se limitó a decir Steven mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.

Inmediatamente Amatista salió diciendo – ahh estoy bien, cielos Steven viste esa gran bala de cañón fue genial, de cierto modo te lo agradezco anguila apestosa haha –

\- Hora de irnos - respondió Garnet, a lo que Steven respondió – ¡si! Estoy hambriento, creo que iré por unas papas fritas - mientras corría hacia el portal, - ¿comida? Oh espérame amiguito, ¡voy contigo! - comentó Amatista siguiendo al pequeño chico mientras ambos se adelantaban para regresar -. Perla dio un paso pero ella aún seguía algo débil por el golpe que recibió, -waa que, ¿qué haces? - preguntó la chica mientras era cargada por Garnet, - puedo ver que sigues débil, será mejor que no hagas más esfuerzo por el resto del día- respondió Garnet mientras caminaba hacia el portal.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, notaron que los chicos ya estaban en la casa con una bolsa de papas fritas cada uno, cuando Steven acabo y respondió – Bueno chicas saldré un rato, que de verme con Connie, iremos a recolectar conchas en la orilla de la playa – mientras se acercaba a la puerta. – uuuhh ¿ya vas a ver a tu pequeña novia Steven? - contesto burlonamente Amatista. - Oye que dice, Connie es mi amiga - respondió Steven con pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

Entonces Amatista transformo su rostro en el de Steven e imitó su voz diciendo – oh soy Steven y voy a salir a ver a mi novia Connie, pero ella aun no lo sabe porque soy muy tímido para decírselo, bua bua bua, hahaha -, - no soy tímido - contesto Steven algo ofendido. Cuando volteo a verla, Amatista ahora había convertido su rostro al de Connie mientras se acercaba a él diciendo con un intento de voz seductora – Steven, oh Steven, ¿te gustaría darme un beso? Muac, muac hehe– A lo que respondió algo nervioso y aún más sonrojado Steven - Amatista eso no es gracioso, ¿saben qué? Mejor ya me voy se me hace tarde, de rato las veo – inmediatamente abrió la puerta y se fue corriendo.

\- hehe es tan fácil jugar con Steven – comente burlonamente la chica purpura, - Amatista déjalo en paz - respondió algo molesta Perla – Si, si, como sea, (bosteza) iré a mi habitación a dormir un rato, chao -. Dejando a solas a Garnet y a Perla – creo que deberías hacer lo mismo – dijo Garnet mientras la acercaba a Perla a su puerta. – Tal vez tengas razón fue un día muy agitado – respondió a la vez que activaba su puerta y esta se abría frente de ellas.

Garnet la bajo quedando una frente a la otra separadas solo por el espacio entre la puerta abierta, cuando le comento - Hiciste un gran trabajo Perla, pero ten cuidado la próxima vez, Steven no fue el único que se preocupó por ti -, dicho esto la puerta se cerró inmediatamente frente a ellas dejando a Perla sola en su habitación, pensativa por lo que acababa de escuchar se dirigió a la plataforma central para recostarse en una cama que salió de entre el agua, para quedar contemplando el espacio en su cuarto analizando todo lo que ocurrió en el día.

* * *

Bueno gente aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero les esté gustando, porque a mí sí. Estos dos capítulos fueron como la introducción y a partir del siguiente capítulo iniciara la trama como tal, con la visita de una gema nueva que es muy parecido a… bueno si quieren saber, nos leeremos el siguiente sábado, saludos.


	3. Capítulo 3

\- Atención: alerta de spoiler- Hola chicos ya estamos en el tercer capítulo :D gracias a los que hasta ahora están siguiendo la historia espero les esté gustando. Solo una cosa, a partir de aquí se podría decir que inicia la historia como tal, la cual va al corriente que la serie, por lo que habrá mucha información y datos de capítulos aun no estrenados en Latinoamérica, ya queda a su criterio si desean continuar, de ser así tratare de que la historia no sea muy confusa para los que no han visto el resto de los capítulos, de no ser su caso disfrútenla, saludos.

* * *

Capítulo 3:

Ya empezaba a amanecer, y poco a poco los rayos del sol empezaban a iluminar cada rincón de Ciudad Playa dando la señal de que un nuevo día comenzaba. Todos se encontraban en la cocina mientras Steven y por supuesto Amatista desayunaban, cuando Perla saco un tema muy importante – Esto es serio, ya ha pasado un mes desde el incidente de Jasper y que escapó Peridot, debemos encontrarla no sabemos que pueda estar planeando - .

\- Vamos Perla relájate, destruimos su base secreta en la tierra, igual que la nave donde escapo, además, está ahí afuera sola, no creo que sea un peligro o esté haciendo algo terrible - Respondió Amatista despreocupadamente para directamente de la caja verter cereal en su boca y leche, dejando sus mejillas igual a las de un hámster . – No debemos correr el riesgo - Respondió Garnet quien estaba recargada sobre el refrigerador. Amatista aun con cereal en la boca comento apenas entendible y desinteresada – Como sea, podría estar en cualquier parte –

\- Agh Amatista puedes dejar de hablar con la boca llena es desagradable, pero en algo tienes razón no sabemos en dónde empezar a buscar – replicó Perla, Steven comía su cereal tranquilamente mientras seguía con la mirada a las chicas, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Se trataba de Jamie que saludaba desde lejos, inmediatamente Steven se paró y se dirigió corriendo – Hey hola Steven – respondió el joven cartero – Aquí está tu paquete – concluyó entregándole una pequeña caja al chico – Oh gracias Jamie, justo a tiempo como siempre - respondió Steven emocionado al tener en sus manos el paquete. Jamie alzo la mirada y pudo ver en el fondo a Garnet, no pudo evitar sonrojarse – oh Ho…hola Garnet -, la gema volteo con lo que el cartero hizo un ademan de saludo con la mano, - oye Steven ¿crees que por fin acepte una cita con migo Garnet? – Pregunto susurrándole, - em no lo creo - dijo algo dudoso Steven, - pero….- antes de que Jamie pudiera hacer otra cosa, Steven concentrado en su paquete cerró la puerta y mientras se alejaba concluyó – Luego nos vemos, cuídate Jamie - .

El joven cartero del otro lado de la puerta solo dejo caer la mirada y los hombros para después irse. – Hey amiguito, ¿Qué tienes ahí? – Pregunto Amatista mientras preparaba una segunda ronda de cereal, - ¿esto? Ehh es una sorpresa – respondió Steven mientras guardaba la pequeña caja en su mochila hamburguesa. – ¿Tu amigo se encuentra bien? Creo que lucía algo pálido – comentó Perla mientras veía donde momentos antes se encontraba aquel joven. – ¿Jamie? Si está bien, así se pone al ver a Garnet, quería invitarla otra vez a salir - comento Steven mientras seguía guardando otras cosas.

\- ¡Queee! - Exclamó Perla, con un tono casi de pánico, Amatista solo soltó una carcajada. - Am si hace como una semana Jamie se declaró a Garnet y quiso invitarla a una cita, pero obviamente Garnet le dijo que no - respondió de manera natural Steven , - EH ¿declararse? - respondió algo incrédula y aun preocupada Perla, - si ya sabes cuando una persona le confiesa su amor a otra persona, o bueno así me lo explico Connie - dijo el chico pensativo.

-oh jeje, me hubiera encantado está ahí para ver como lo destrozabas Garnet - dijo Amatista haciendo la expresión de aplastar con sus manos, - solo fui sincera - Respondió Garnet sin tomarle mucha importancia, - bastante dirá yo, en fin las dejo, tengo que hacer algo antes de pasar por Connie, asegúrense de tener todo listo para la noche - dijo Steven mientras cogía su mochila hamburguesa, casco y scooter, dirigiéndose a la puerta. - EH Steven recuérdanos ¿por qué tenemos que a ser esto? - pregunto amatista, - por que mañana es el cumpleaños de Connie pero estará festejando al estilo de sus padres, así que aprovecharemos la lluvia de estrellas para festejar haciendo un picnic nocturno, así que cuento con ustedes, nos vemos de rato - y sin más el chico partió, dejando las chicas solas.

\- bueno yo ayudare desde mi cuarto, tomando una siesta - dijo haraganamente Amatista dirigiéndose a su habitación, dejando a Perla y a Garnet solas.

"Quien se cree ese humano, para intentar invitar a mi... a Garnet a una cita o 'declararse le', am digo no es que me importe ¿o sí?... Por qué me molesto por esto no es como si estuviera celos... espera que", los pensamientos de perla fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. - si es por Peridot, tranquila ya la encontraremos - le comentó Garnet mirándola directamente a los ojos, - oh si eso - dijo Perla intentando no sonar molesta por sus confusos pensamientos. - andando Steven cuenta con nosotras - concluyo Garnet, con lo que la chica la siguió.

\- Vamos Sadie, no puedes dejar que atienda a los clientes yo solo, ese es tu trabajo - exclamaba Lars tocando la puerta de servicio de la Gran Rosquilla, - espera solo un poco más... Y trata de no quemar el negocio quieres - respondió la chica del otro lado sin abrir la puerta. - Muchas gracias por ayudarme a hacer esto Sadie, no sé qué haría sin ti - Respondió Steven mientras sostenía un rollo de cinta adhesiva - oh descuida, pero dime ¿porque la necesidad de que este paquete este tan presentable? - respondió Sadie mientras hacía dobleces elaborados y envolvía la pequeño paquete, - es un pequeño obsequio para Connie, por su cumpleaños - comento el chico pasando los últimos trozos de cinta adhesiva - hey sí que le tienes aprecio verdad, bueno ya está listo - término entregándole el regalo. Steven lo tomo, le dio gracias seguido de un abrazo y salió disparado hacia la puerta, Lars aún se encontraba del otro lado y sin darle tiempo de quitarse, recibió el portazo en el rostro - oh lo siento Lars, nos vemos después amigos - dijo sin más Steven saliendo del lugar a toda prisa.

Inmediatamente llegó a donde su padre, que se encontraba dormido en una silla playera a lado del auto lavado, se acercó lenta y cuidadosamente a él para después gritar fuertemente "¡Papá despierta!" lo que hizo que Mr. Universe saltara y cayera al suelo del susto, - Ehh que, cuando, donde... Oh Steven ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó el aun modorro ex guitarrista - papá ya de olvido que hoy es la noche de lluvia de estrellas y que celebraremos el cumpleaños de Connie, vamos cambiante que tenemos que ir a recogerla - respondió el chico mientras intentaba levantar a su padre, - está bien dame un momento - respondió el más grande mientras se dirigía a su camioneta.

Luego de un rato encontraban en camino de recoger a la chica en la casa de los Maheswaram Steven bajo inmediatamente a llamar a la puerta y el Sr. Maheswaram fue quien abrió - buenas tardes Steven, veo que ya vienes por mi hija, espera en un momento viene - a lo que Steven respondió sin moverse de su lugar un poco tímido - hola Sr. Maheswaram gracias aquí la es pero - ambos se quedaron inmóviles bajo un silencio incomodo hasta que escucharon que alguien bajaba por las escaleras a toda prisa, era Connie que se detuvo justo en el la puerta quedando entre su padre y Steven -hola Steven ya estoy lista -, el joven al voltear a verla quedo impresionado ya que la chica frente al usaba un hermoso vestido color azul cielo y un lindo gorro que hacia juego en este, Steven no pudo evitar comentar tímidamente - wow Connie te vez genial - con lo que Connie no pudo evitar tener un ligero sonrojo en su rostro - oh gracias -, la tierna escena no duro mucho ya que el Sr. Maheswaram aclaro su voz despertando a ambos chicos del momento a la vez que este clavaba la mirada en el chico - ehhh ya nos vamos papá, nos vemos más tarde, adiós - exclamo Connie mientras empujaba a Steven a irse, alejándolo de tan incómodo lugar - am adiós Sr. Maheswaram un placer verlo - dijo Steven mientras caminaban hacia la camioneta. - si claro, solo cuida de mi hija - fue lo último que alcanzaron a escuchar antes que la camioneta arrancara y fueran de regreso a Cuidad Playa.

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron, así que se dispusieron a bajar de la camioneta y dirigirse a lo alto de la montaña del templo donde se encontraba el faro, donde al llegar encontraron a las chicas y todo listo para el picnic nocturno. Se acomodaron y algunos se dispusieron a comer y bromear, después de un rato Steven comento – Hey miren todos ya comenzó - y en efecto poco a poco se hacían más notorias las múltiples estrellas que recorrían el amplio cielo. Todos disfrutaban a su manera la hermosa vista Greg y Amatista en un improvisado concurso de Hot dogs, Perla no resistió y recargo si cabeza en el hombro de Garnet, la cual no mostro incomodarle y del otro lado Steven y Connie sentados platicando de lo hermoso que era cuando Steven interrumpió - Connie, feliz casi cumpleaños, espero te estés divirtiendo - la chica volteo a verlo y le respondió – es una broma estoy aquí contigo y su loca y maravillosa familia mágica presenciando este espectacular evento, no podría pedir nada mejor – ambos se sonrieron cuando el chico recordó algo – Oh por cierto tengo algo para ti – Busco en su bolsillo y saco el pequeño regalo entregándoselo a Connie - Espero te guste - termino de decir. Abrió la pequeña cajita y pudo ver que era un collar que tenía en el centro la letra C tallada en cuarzo rosa, - oh Steven es precioso, como lo conseguiste - pregunto maravillada mientras lo sacaba de la caja, - oh encontré un sitio que esculpían cosas sobre cualquier material y decidí en el cuarzo rosa para que de cierta forma lleves una parte de mi contigo - , - pues me encanta, gracias, ¿te importa ayudarme a ponérmelo? - comentó Connie, esta se volteó para que el chico pudiera ponérselo, - Listo - comento.

Ambos se miraron entonces Steven volteo y comento - Hey mira esa estrella es enorme y muy cerca, pide tu deseo de cumpleaños - , Connie cerro sus ojos por un momento y después dijo "Listo", - y bien ¿qué deseaste? - pregunto curiosamente el chico, - pues….- - ¡Cuidado! - Garnet interrumpió cuando muy cerca de ellos algo impacto contra el suelo. – ¿Todos están bien? - Pregunto Steven, a lo que todos contestaron positivamente – ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Perla. Cuando se escuchó un ruido e inmediatamente a alguien toser – ¿Peridot? - pregunto Amatista - No lo creo - respondió Garnet.

Greg al ser uno de los que estaba más cerca se acercó cuidadosamente para ver de qué se trataba - ¿Qué vez papá? - preguntó Steven. Cuando se calmó la pequeña nube de tierra que había en el ambiente Greg pudo ver una silueta y parte de un rostro que lo dejo petrificado – R….R….Ro… - no pudo acabar la frase pues el hombre se había desmayado – ¡papá! - exclamo preocupado, - está bien Steven solo se desmayó, Perla - le comento Garnet indicándole a la chica que viera de que se trataba. Esta se acercó y cuando visualizo más de cerca se quedó paralizada y solo pudo articular: - Imposible ¿Rose?


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola a todos y bienvenidos al cuarto capítulo :D, y como siempre gracias a lo que siguen la historia y espero les esté gustando, sin más disfruten del capítulo

* * *

Capítulo 4:

\- Imposible… ¿Rose? - Dijo titubeando Perla en el momento en que pudo visualizar más de cerca la silueta que se encontraba a unos metros de la chica. – Que estás diciendo Perla, déjate de bromas - exclamó Amatista que se acercaba a donde ella para ver por su cuenta, Garnet solamente se limitó desde su lugar.

Lentamente esta nueva presencia subía por el cráter que había ocasionado el impacto, cuando finalmente quedo a la vista de todos, dejando ver su apariencia. – Steven, es idéntica a – comento Connie, - lo sé - fue lo único que pudo articular el muchacho, mientras ambos no dejaban de ver a quien se encontraba frente de ellos. Garnet solamente hizo una ligera mueca de molestia y duda mientras miraba con detenimiento cada uno de sus movimientos.

En efecto su facciones e incluso la localización de su gema eran idénticas a las Rose Quartz , a excepción del color de su cabello, ya que este era totalmente blanco y estaba sujeto con una cola de caballo dejando solamente libre un flequillo de lado, del mismo modo su vestimenta era diferente pues esta constaba de una blusa de cola larga color azul cielo con una palestina gris que rodeaba su cuello y cubría su pecho, junto a unos pantalones ajustados negros; – Son las Crystal Gems, ¿cierto? - pregunto la misteriosa chica de manera calmada. – Quien pregunta y con qué fin – respondió impulsivamente Garnet preparando sus puños en caso de que fuera necesario.

Todos miraban a la nueva gema frente a ellos esperando su respuesta, - Cierto donde están mis modales, soy White Quartz, poseedora del cuarzo blanco y actualmente reportada como desaparecida del planeta hogar, y estoy aquí buscando refugio. Ahora, si son tan amables podrían decirme en dónde está Rose - comento de una manera más amigable, entonces Garnet volvió a cuestionar – Como saber que no eres el enemigo, que no eres aliada de Jasper o Peridot, además como sabias a qué lugar ir exactamente -. La chica de pelo blanco guardo un momento de silencio y después soltó una pequeña risa diciendo – si fuera a hacerles daño, pues, ya lo habría hecho ¿no creen?, además nunca trate a ese par, bueno desde prisión no se puede tratar con nadie. En cuando cómo es que llegue aquí, simple Rose me comento la última vez que la vi. Ahora que lo saben, ¿me podrían llevar con ella? -.

Perla, Amatista y Garnet se reunieron para discutir que podían hacer,- ¿Dirá la verdad?, ¿podremos confiar en ella? - comento Perla sin dejar de mirar a la chica frente a ellos, - No lose, tendremos que averiguarlo - respondió Garnet, - yo digo que vallamos todos al templo y tengamos una tranquila platica, tal vez averiguamos un poco más de ella - dijo Steven que de la nada apareció entre las chicas. – Mm no sé si sea buena idea llevarla al templo Steven, no sabemos nada de ella - replico Perla, - si además no nos fue del todo bien la última vez que "Platicamos" con Peridot en su guarida, ehh Steven – dijo en tono de sarcástico Amatista mientras ponía sus brazos hacia atrás y se recargaba en ellos.

\- oh vamos al final supimos que era lo que hacía - abogo por sí mismo el muchacho cruzándose de brazos. – Muy bien… ¿Que hacemos Garnet? - preguntó Perla. Esta se quedó unos segundos en silencio cuando se volteó a mirar Steven y dijo - Lo aremos al estilo Steven - , a lo que el chico respondió con un "yuju" mientras se dirigía hacia donde la chica – Hola me llamo Steven y ella es mi amiga Connie – dijo mientras con uno de sus brazos acercaba a su amiga abrazándola de lado. – Oh! Un gusto, pero sabes si por fin me darán algo de información o seguirán platicando entre ellas - comento de manera curiosa agachándose a su altura. – Descuida iremos todos a la casa para poder platicar, así que andando, solo síguenos – terminó de decir Steven dándole una sincera sonrisa, - um de acuerdo tu ganas – fue lo único que dijo la nueva gema y se dispuso a seguir al resto del grupo.

\- Oh Amatista, crees que puedas ayudarnos con mi papá, no creo que vaya a despertar enseguida y no lo podemos dejar aquí – dijo el joven que intentaba parar al inconsciente hombre jalándolo del brazo. La chica estaba mirando como el pequeño niño batallaba y era jalado por el peso de su padre, y después de meterse una enorme rebanada de pastel a la boca accedió – mmm está bien -, se acercó y con un brazo la chica purpura hecho al hombre sobre su hombro cual costal de papas. Disponiéndose así, todos dirigirse a la casa de la playa.

Al llegar Amatista aventó de marea despreocupara a Greg de manera planeada o no cayera perfectamente en la cama de Steven. Una vez que todos estaban presentes, Garnet habló - bien si quieres que te ayudemos, primero tendrás que responder algunas cosas, como el hecho de donde conoces a Rose -, la habitación quedó en silencio, hasta que la chica de cabello blanco habló:

\- Bien ustedes ganan, digamos que Rose y yo somos como hermanas ya que ambas somos Cuarzo y además la conozco desde que tengo memoria, en fin por mucho tiempo la pasamos juntas, crecimos, entrenamos e íbamos misiones en el planeta hogar. Un día me comento que la iban a enviar a inspeccionar los avances acerca del proceso de conquista de un nuevo planeta junto con otras dos gemas que aún no conocía, como siempre me platico su interminable discurso de que pensaba que conquistar otros planetas estaba mal, al final termino por ir. Después de un año regresó note algo de seriedad en su rostro lo que se me hizo muy raro ya que en el tiempo de su ausencia me enviaba mensajes donde se mostraba muy contenta y maravillada el en planeta en el que se encontraba, Tierra, así me dijo que se llamaba el planeta Tierra; cuando intente preguntarle el motivo de su seriedad ella solo me comento que estaba a punto de hacer una locura, en ese momento no pude preguntarle más detalles como en qué consistía aquella locura ya que yo en ese momento también emprendería un viaje de reconocimiento, así que me fui con esa duda de lo que iba a hacer y con un nombre que mencionó… "Crystal Gems"

La misión duro más de lo que tenía planeado, pero cuando por fin regrese al planeta hogar, ella ya no estaba, me dirigí a preguntar qué había pasado, lo único que me respondieron fue "Traición", al parecer ella y un grupo de gemas se revelaron y empezaron a destruir las instalaciones conocidas como Guardería así como luchar contra aquellas que intentaban arrestarlas. No podía entender muy bien lo que pasaba, me pregunte a mí misma "¿Esta era la locura a la que se refería Rose?".

Al parecer sabían que era muy unida a ella e intentaron hacerme hablar para decirles algún punto débil con la que pudieran detenerla, yo desconocía totalmente de que trataba todo este asunto así que me negué, creo que eso no les agrado mucho ya que me mantuvieron cautiva en el planeta hogar vigilada las 24 hrs. Dure bastantes años presionada hasta que un día se presentó la oportunidad y escape, al parecer una gema reportada como desaparecida había regresado, una tal Lápiz, así que mientras prestaban su atención a ella, pude escapar de mi celda y tomar una nave de escape. Ya no quedaba nada para mí el planeta hogar así que me fui. Lamentablemente nunca supe las coordenadas de ese planeta, así que me costó un poco de tiempo entronerarlas, hasta ahorita y heme aquí. –

La habitación quedo nuevamente el silencio cuando Perla habló – ¿y cómo podemos confiar en ti? – Cuestiono Garnet desde su lugar, - ya se los dije, si me dejaran hablar con Rose, ella les explicara – comento rápidamente la chica. – La cuestión es, que Rose ya no está con nosotros – respondió Perla mirando a Steven, - ¿a qué se refieren?, ¿Qué le sucedió? - pregunto con un tono más serio White; - Rose…. Cedió su forma física para que si hijo naciera – continúo respondiendo Perla. – ¿Hijo? (dijo mientras volteaba a ver al chico que estaba sentado a su lado mirándola) así que de eso se trata, supongo que ahora él tiene su cuarzo ¿cierto? - comento quedando pensativa por un momento.

\- Es una pena, pero la cuestión es que no puedo regresar y no tengo a donde ir, ¿creen que pueda quedarme con ustedes?, podría ayudarles – dijo algo seria. Las Crystal Gems se miraron unas a otras con el fin de decidir qué hacer, cuando Steven hablo de repente – yo apoyo con que se quede-, volteando todos la vista hacia él, entonces la última interrogante fue para Garnet - ¿y bien?,. Solo duro unos minutos de silencio cuando hablo – De acuerdo, podrás quedarte aquí y acompañarnos a misiones, pero no podrás entrar a ninguna habitación del templo, no hasta que demuestres que podemos confiar en ti -, dicho esto White se paró y respondió - eso es suficiente para mí, espero vean en mí una compañera y amiga como lo hizo Rose - .

Sin más Steven se paró y se acercó a Connie – Bueno ya que todo se soluciona, será mejor llevarte a casa - dicho esto ambos chicos miraron al padre de Steven que seguía dormido, enseguida estos voltearon a Amatista, - ahh está bien, iré por un balde de agua -.


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola chicos, ya se esta vez tarde un poco más el subir el capítulo, pero que conste que lo subí en sábado, a las 11:59 pero en sábado xD, bueno esto fue por cuestiones de regreso a la uní y bla bla cosas sin importancia, en fin ya tratare de fijar como una hora de subir nuevo capítulo, por el momento dejémoslo con que subiré entr pm para los que estén al pendiente de la historia sepan como a qué hora ya estará disponible.

Bueno ya no les quito más su tiempo, sin antes agradecer como siempre que se tomen unos minutos de su tiempo para leer la historia, En fin saludos y nos leemos el siguiente sábado.

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

\- Enserio, debemos encontrar el paradero de Peridot, no sabemos si está intentando contactar con el planeta hogar o qué tal si se topa con alguna gema corrompida que no hemos encontrado. Representa un peligro para los humanos – comentó Perla a Amatista y Garnet, quienes se encontraban en el cuarto de fundición. - Si, sin contar que aun sabemos en donde aprisionó Lapiz a Jasper – comento al aire Amatista recargada contra la pared cruzada de brazos. – El punto es que debemos actuar ahora, o podríamos lamentarlo después – concluyó Perla.

\- Empezaremos a hacer viajes re reconocimiento a todos los portales activos y mantendremos la búsqueda de otras gemas, tarde o temprano tendremos alguna pista - comentó Garnet - Bien, incluso con ayuda de White tendríamos más ventaja, como en los viejos tiempos - hablo inmediatamente Amatista haciendo una pose lista para pelear. - No- dijo secamente la gema más alta, a lo que contestaron al unísono Perla y Amatista un "¿eh?" – No podemos darnos el lujo de confiar tan fácilmente, debe mostrar que es de confianza -,- oh vamos Garnet ya nos contó todo, además si hubiera querido atacar ya lo hubiera hecho - respondió Amatista, con lo que Garnet solo respondió – ya veremos –. – Como sea iré a asaltar el refrigerador – dijo la chica purpura mientras salía del cuarto dejando a Perla y Garnet.

\- Odio admitirlo pero talvez en esta ocasión Amatista tenga razón, yo también creo que White puede ser de gran ayuda - dijo Perla con tono serio, - Lo sé, es solo que no quisiera correr riesgos – respondió Garnet volteándose hacia otro lado. – Sé que hemos pasado por circunstancias difíciles sobre todo desde que ella... bueno desde que ya no está con nosotros, pero algo me hace sentir que podemos confiar en ella; Sé que Rose le habría dado una oportunidad– concluyó Perla algo tímida.

Fue que Garnet se giró a donde ella para verla por un momento y empezó a acercarse a Perla, con lo que joven no pudo evitar sentir algo de nerviosismo y dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás, mirando cómo se acercaba más y más la chica frete a ella que le decía: – Sé que no soy Rose, pero al igual que ella intento proteger lo que realmente me importan; nuestro hogar, Amatista, Steven, pero en especial a ti, porque... – para esto, ambas se encontraban a escasos centímetros una de la otra, pero antes de que pudiera susurrar la última palabra y acercarse aún más, Amatista entro de repente fijando su atención a la puerta principal de la casa, haciendo que ambas chicas se separarán rápidamente. – Hey chicas creo que les interesará ver estooo eh… ¿Ocurre algo? – comentó algo extrañada. Ambas guardaron silencio por unos segundo mirándose mutuamente cuando Garnet habló dirigiéndose a la joven – ¿Qué ocurre? –. – ¡Ouh! Bueno, salí a la terraza comerme un viejo sándwich que encontré abandonado en el refrigerador y cuando voltee la vista hacia el mar, y vi una columna de humo a lo lejos, creo que está en dirección hacia el campo de fresas – dicho esto las tres salieron inmediatamente a ver de lo que hablaba la chica y en efecto una penas visible para las gems columna de humo se visualizaba a lo lejos, en ese momento Steven y White llegaron al lugar. – ¡Hey! chicas ¿qué sucede? – Preguntó el más pequeño, – Al parecer si proviene del antiguo campo de batalla - respondió Garnet que seguía viendo con detenimiento; – oh! ¿Te refieres al campo de fresas donde destruimos ese tempo de triangulo? – Volvió a preguntar Steven, – así parece, andando – dijo Garnet mientras las tres chicas se dirigían hacia el portal.

Inmediatamente Steven corrió hacia ellas diciendo – ¿Eh? ¡Espérenme chicas! – mientras con un salto subía al portal, ya estaban listos cuando se escuchó decir de Garnet – White vendrás con nosotros, solo no me hagas cambian de opinión –, la chica de pelo blanco solo sonrió y se limitó a decir – no te arrepentirás – dicho esto subió y escucho decir a Steven – Oh! Oh! Déjenme hacerlo… ¡Amooo del portaaaaaaal! – exclamo el final mientras el chico activaba la plataforma con menos dificultad que antes.

Al llegar pudieron notar que en efecto había una columna de humo que provenía del otro lado de la colina de enfrente, así que se dirigieron hacia allá, – Wow ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? Es extrañamente lindo – Pregunto White al ver los amplios campos con pedazos escombros y antiguas armas regadas que eran cubiertos por múltiples arbustos repletos de fresas de todos los tamaños. – Solo digamos que en su tiempo hubo una pequeña disputa entre las Crystal Gems y Gemas del planeta hogar, pero eso es cosa del pasado y ahora tenemos este hermoso lugar – respondió Perla mirando alrededor.

Cuando por fin llegaron vieron que lo que causaba la enorme columna de humo provenía de una enorme montaña de escombros, – Esto parece reciente, además este desastre no estaba antes, ¿habrá sido ella? – pregunto Perla mirando a los alrededores, – Busquemos respuestas, pero no se separen demasiado – dijo Garnet. Todos empezaron a buscar por diferentes rumbos, moviendo enormes rocas de la montaña de escombros esperando encontrar algún indicio o en el caso de Steven entre las flores mientras tenía una revancha con las mariposas. – ¿y que se supone que estamos buscando? – Preguntó White mientras buscaba del otro lado más retirado de la montaña de escombros; – Ñaaa solo mueve rocas y si encuentras algo raro nos avisas – dijo Amatista despreocupada que pateaba enormes rocas, aventándolas varios metros a la distancia.

– No al parecer no hay nada por aquí – dijo Perla resignada después de a ver buscado en una gran pila de escombros sin resultado, – Amm ¿dónde está White? – pregunto Steven al ver que no estaba presente. – Esta por allá… ¡Hey! White ¿encontraste algo? – Pregunto Amatista a la distancia, inmediatamente la chica de cabello blanco se asomó de la parte trasera de la enorme montaña y mientras se dirigía al resto comentó – Creo que el lugar está abandonado, no encontré naaaadaaaa… – Repentinamente una enorme criatura salto de entre los escombros que había detrás de White, instintivamente la chica dio un salto logrando esquivar el ataque de este.

Se trataba de una criatura humanoide color azul fuerte que a la vez contaba con algunas características de asemejaban a las de una salamandra marina, como cola, escamas y rasgos faciales, en su espalda se encontraba una gema que presentaba algunas grietas en las orillas. Inmediatamente las chicas invocaron sus armas y se dispusieron a atacar. Perla fue la primera en atacar lanzando su lanza contra la criatura, a lo que esta solo pudo cubrirse con uno de sus brazos encajándose la laza afondo, rápidamente Amatista aprovecho la distracción atrapándolo de una de las piernas y jalando fuertemente haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera de espaldas; Garnet inmediatamente dio un gran salto para empuñar uno de sus guantes con intención de darle un golpe directo en la cabeza, pero cuando iba a mitad de caída, pudo ver de reojo que la criatura disponía a darle un fuerte coletazo aprovechando la vulnerabilidad, antes de que esto sucediera una rápida silueta paso por un lado de la cola, esta inmediatamente fue partida en dos evitando que esta golpeara a la chica en plena caída, Garnet pudo ver que se trató de White que había tomado una de las tantas hachas e pelea que había por el lugar para poder mutilar a la criatura, libre el camino Garnet siguió con su trayectoria aumentando un poco más el tamaño de su guante impactando totalmente contra la cabeza de la criatura. Rápidamente el cuerpo de este se desvaneció dejando atrás la gema.

Perla se disponía a dirigirse hacia donde la gema para poder encapsularla, cuando pudo notar que esta comenzaba a brillar y elevarse, estaba claro que estaba a punto de regenerarse, pero antes de que esto pasase, la gema dio un intenso brillo y comenzó a agitarse y sin más esta se quebró en miles de pedazos. La mayoría se sorprendió ante lo ocurrido, – pero que acaba de ocurrir – comento Amatista, – Debió estar muy dañada su gema y no soporto otra regeneración – dijo Perla intentando dar una explicación. – Levaremos los restos e intentaremos averiguar que paso – dijo Garnet mientras encapsulaba los fragmentos de gema y los enviaba al templo mientras terminada de decir – Hora de irnos –. Mientras se dirigían de regreso a la plataforma Perla no pudo evitar comentar – Así que esta gema es la responsable de esta destrucción, pero ¿Cómo es que llego hasta este lugar? ¿Con que fin? –, – Pronto lo averiguaremos, por cierto… Buen trabajo White – dijo Garnet sin dejar de mirar al frente, White solo se limitó a verla y acentuar con usa sonrisa

Al llegar al templo Garnet se dispuso a ir al cuarto de fundición sin más que decir, inmediatamente Steven habló – Saben esto amerita ¡unas rosquillas!, vayamos por unas –, Amatista inmediatamente se apuntó, levantando al chico con los brazo y repitiendo una y otra vez entusiasmada "¡Rosquillas, Rosquillas!", – Hey White por que no vienes, tienes que probarlas ahora que vives en la tierra – comento el chico inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y poder ver la chica, – Suena interesante, tu ganas – se limitó a decir mientras seguía al dueto frete a ella, - Perla ¿tú no vienes? –Pregunto Steven, deteniendo a Amatista agarrándose del marco de la puerta esperando la respuesta de la chica – Te refieres a esa asquerosa comida de humanos, mejor paso – comentó mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación.

– Bah, ella se lo pierde ahora: "¡Rosquillas, Rosquillas!" – dijo Amatista mientas seguían avanzando rumbo a la Gran Rosquilla. Al llegar, Steven entro y como siempre saludo a Sadie y Lars que por supuesto no escucho ya que el chico rebelde traía sus audífonos a todo volumen, – Hola Steven ¿Qué vas a llevar el día de hoy? – Pregunto la chica rubia detrás del mostrador, – Dame tres de tus mejores rosquillas por favor – respondió de manera eufórica, – jeje claro aquí tienes, vaya veo que tienes hambre el día de hoy – comento la chica, – no son solo para mí, también son para Amatista y mi nueva amiga White – respondió presentándolas. Sadie al voltear a verlas se sorprendió y no pudo evitar decirle un poco en voz baja al chico – Wow Steven esa mujer es idéntica a tu madre –, a lo que entre risas Steven respondió – jaja es cierto, pero bueno luego te platicare, nos vemos – enseguida los tres se dispusieron a salir de la tienda para dar la primera mordida a su rosquilla, – ¿Con que esto es comida humana eh? – pregunto intrigada White mientras veía con detenimiento la rosquilla en su mano.

En ese momento Steven volteo la mirada hacia el otro lado de la calle y pudo distinguir entre la gente a Connie que caminaba tranquilamente en la calle leyendo un libro, estaba a punto de ir con ella cuando también pudo ver cuando un chico de su misma edad se acercaba a ella y le hablaba. – Me pregunto quién será ese chico – comento en vos alta cuando pudo ver como el joven misterioso tomaba su mano y de daba un caballeroso beso en la mano, haciendo que Connie a la vez sonriera con nerviosismo. – Pero que está haciendo – comento nuevamente en voz alta el chico pero esta vez con un ligero tono molestia y/o pánico al ver tal escena. Amatista se puso al lado del chico que no dejaba de mirar desde la distancia y dando un bocado a su rosquilla dijo – jojojo parece que el pequeño Steven tiene competencia –.


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola a todos, antes que nada una sincera disculpa por no a ver subido capitulo el sábado pasado, ocurrieron cosas de fuerza mayor que me incomunicaron por casi 4 días y me fue imposible subir, hasta ahorita, pero ya estamos de regreso, y planeo compensarlo el siguiente sábado con doble capítulo… Bueno sin más gracias nuevamente a quienes aún siguen fiel a la historia y sin más que agregar espero disfruten el capítulo, saludos.

* * *

Capítulo 6:

\- Será mejor que hagas algo, ¿no crees? – Dijo Amatista un tanto maliciosa poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, – ¿De qué hablas?, ¿hacer qué? – preguntó aún algo ingenuo Steven sin dejar de ver al par de chicos a la distancia frente a él. – Solo… ve, quiero ver algo divertido –comentó la chica llevándose el ultimo bocado de su rosquilla para después cargar al chico y de manera impulsiva lanzarlo hacia donde se encontraba Connie y el muchacho misterioso, cayendo de manera perfecta enfrente de ellos dos.

– Oh Connie, hola que sorpresa verte jeje – respondió Steven algo tenso al percatarse en donde se encontraba, – Ho-Hola, ¿De dónde saliste? – pregunto algo confundida ante la peculiar aparición del chico. – Emmm ya sabes, yo solo, paseaba… cayendo… y así – comento Steven tratando sonar lo más coherente posible. – Disculpa, la señorita y yo estábamos conversando, ¿Podrías irte a otro lado? – comentó el joven a lado de Connie sonando algo molesto ante la aparición e interrupción por parte de Steven.

Confundido no dudo en preguntar impulsivamente el joven Cuarzo - ¿Ehh? ¿Y tú eres…? -, con lo que el chico inmediatamente creció su postura y con un tono presuntuoso le respondió - sólo soy Jason, sobrino del alcalde de Ciudad Playa, Skater invitado para exhibición y anfitrión del estrenó de la nueva novela "El Séptimo Guardián del Aura" - término mirando con aire de superioridad a Steven. - Ohh... ¿Espera, que? - respondió sin comprender mucho de lo que le había explicado de corte de pelo estilo Elvis Presley. - Un momento, ¿dices que presentaras el estreno de "El séptimo Guardián del Aura"? ¿ju-junto a su autora Okamy Moon? - preguntó ansiosamente Connie ante lo que había comentado recibe Jason; este se volteó hacia donde ella y respondió con un tono más suave - ese es el plan, de hecho en este momento iré a hacer unas pruebas finales para la exhibición y preparar las copias del libro para la firma de autógrafos. Sabes si quieres puedes venir con migo y yo podría conseguirte la primera copia y asegurarte el pase directo con la autora para el día de mañana, ¿qué dices? - termino diciendo flexionando su brazo hacia a ella esperando su respuesta.

\- ¡Enserio! claro que, es como un sueño hecho realidad, es una de mis autor-ilustradora favorita - respondió maravillada la chica tomando del brazo a Jason para irse, pero antes esta se detuvo y se volteó donde Steven, - Hey Steven ¿no vienes?... Es el libro que te había platicado, me prometiste que lo leeríamos juntos -, el chico se quedó un momento en silencio, su mirada se fijó por unos instantes en el brazo de Connie que aún se encontraba tomado del de Jason, - amm no sé, no creo que...- comentó Steven a fin de pretexto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más alzó la mirada hacia Connie y mientras la veía una frase se le vino a la mente "Wow ¡suena asombroso! Connie, sí que sabes de libros, pero este amerita que lo leamos juntos, que te parece", y sin pensarlo más le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa - De acuerdo iré- . Y sin más los tres chicos se dispusieron hacia donde se realizaría el evento el día de mañana.

La escena no era de lo mejor pues en un lado se encontraba Jason que tenía aún prisionero al brazo de Connie mientras este le comentaba sus grandes hazañas como Skater y las ventajas de venir de vacaciones a Ciudad Playa y que tu tío sea el alcalde, a lo que la chica por cortesía sonreía y aparentaba iteres alguno; mientras Steven se encontraba caminando un metro atrás de ellos observando con algo de molestia e incomodes al par frente a él.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la librería pudieron ver que a la distancia también empezaban a montar el escenario pues e 2 días se realizaría el festival Palusa, al entrar al lugar Steven vio a Ronaldo que se encontraba hojeando un libro así que aprovecho para saludarlo – Hey, hola Ronaldo ¿Qué haces?. Inmediatamente el joven quito si mirada de las páginas y la dirigió hacia Steven -Oh Hola amiguito, ¿Que te trae a este templo del saber? - preguntó mientras cerraba el libro con una mano y acomodaba sus gafas con la otra, - ya sabes, hemos venido a conseguir un nuevo libro Connie y yo - respondió algo desinteresado señalando donde se encontraba la chica.

Ronaldo volteo la mirada y no tardo en preguntar - ¿Quién es el de peinado hipster? -, el chico casi enseguida fruncido el ceño para responder - Es Jason, sobrino del alcalde y presentador del evento de mañana y nuevo amigo de Connie - termino cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado. -Suenas algo molesto, ¿ocurre algo? - Pregunto el blogero ante el inusual estado de ánimo, - ¡Ja! Estoy de maravilla, por que debería suceder algo -. Ronaldo no tardo en entender lo que sucedía, así que soltó una pequeña risa y dio un pequeña palmada en la espalda de Steven - jaja relájate amiguito, Reinaldo está aquí para ayudarte, y si tengo los conocimientos para vencer a criaturas tetra dimensionales nivel ocho, seguro que los tendré para tu peculiar problema -, el chico no comprendió muy bien lo que le intento decir Ronaldo así que solo se limitó a contestar un "¿Eh?". – Bien escucha, solo tienes que ir allá y ser más caballeroso… ah y quitarlo del camino, suerte – dicho esto el más grande empujó a Steven hacia adelante con lo que este por el impulso se subiera a un carrito para libros dirigiéndose donde se encontraba ambos chicos.

Connie estaba ocupada esperando recibir el libro mientras Jason estaba recargado en una de las paredes del pasillo simplemente observando, cuando un ruido lo hizo voltear y percatarse demasiado tarde que un carrito se dirigía hacia él, quiso moverse pero fue demasiado rápido por lo que fue estampado y empujado, el impacto contra el otro joven hizo que Steven se callera del carrito, llevándolo a Jason hasta el siguiente pasillo donde choco contra una gran pila de libros que se encontraba al final de este.

Cuando por fin lo recibió Connie se volteó y vio a Steven que se acercaba a ella algo desorientado – Oh, ahí estas, mira lo que tengo en mis manos, mañana después de mi entrenamiento de esgrima, tu y yo iremos a la firma de autógrafos y después tendremos toda la tarde para leerlo, ¿Qué te parece la idea? Hey ¿y Jason? -, cuando por fin recupero la compostura Steven se acercó a ella diciendo – Tal vez fue al baño, oh permíteme ayudarte, te parece si nos vamos – ella acentuó con la cabeza y ambos salieron para a esperar al señor Maheswaram pasara por su hija.

En ese mismo momento salió Jason desorientado del pasillo empujando los libros que cayeron encima suyo, pudo ver por la ventana de la tienda que ambos chicos se encontraban cruzando la calle para irse, ya se disponía a seguirlos cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo – Adonde crees que vas, primero vas a recoger el desorden que hiciste – el chico para no tener más problemas solo acentuó y se dispuso a acomodar mientras volteaba una vez más hacia la ventana mientras pensaba para sí mismo "Ese Steven me las va a pagar".

Ambos chicos caminaban al punto donde Connie vería a su padre, Steven pos su parte quería eliminar la tención sobre el asunto de Jason, así que recordó una duda que tenía - Hey por cierto ¿cómo van Perla y tú con las clases de esgrima?, solo sé que ya tienen un buen tiempo entrenando -, la chica paro de caminar y no contesto por un momento, Steven volteo a verla entonces levanto la mirada con emoción en sus ojos – Genial, para el tiempo que llevo entrenando Perla dice que he avanzado a un nivel intermedio, claro que, al principio fue un poco difícil, tal vez porque era nueva en esto o por el incidente que me contaste cuando trato de enseñarte, pero pudimos superar los obstáculos – comento haciendo de vez en cuando unos ademanes con la mano simulando tener una espada. Steven no pudo sentirse feliz ante el entusiasmo de la chica e hizo el comentario – Eso me alegra, y quien sabe tal vez hasta puedas acompañarlos algún día a una misión -, en ese momento ya se veían las luces de carro del Sr. Maheswaram acercarse a donde se encontraba, - Eso me encantaría, bueno nos vemos mañana, tenemos que estar puntuales, Jason me prometió que tendría asientos en primera fila para el discurso y la firma de autógrafos, adiós - dijo finalmente Connie mientras subía al auto y se despedía por la ventanilla. La sonrisa de Steven disminuyo ante el último comentario mientras le decía adiós con la mano mientras el auto comenzaba a avanzar.

En la casa del templo se encontraban Perla y Amatista discutiendo, mientras White intentaba calmarlas y Garnet solo veía el acontecimiento, al parecer varios burritos de atún de agua mexicana echados a perder habían aparecido en diferentes partes dentro del templo, -Ya te dijo que yo no los deje ahí, tal vez cayeron por ese estúpido pasaje de mi habitación al cuarto – rezongó Amatista, -No intentes excusar tu irresponsabilidad con eso, las cosas no caen por que si – respondió inmediatamente Perla, con lo que la chica purpura se defendió diciendo – ve y dile eso a tus preciadas espadas que siguen cayendo por la cascada – White pensó que había escuchado suficiente así que decidió intervenir entre las dos – Hey, chicas vamos paren la discu.. oh miren llego Steven – enseguida todos voltearon a donde el chico y notaron algo de seriedad en su rostro.

\- Miren nada mas quien regreso, y dime ¿qué tal te fue?, con tu "asunto", ¿te sirvió mi pequeña ayuda? – Pregunto acercándose juguetonamente al chico Amatista, - Déjalo en paz Amatista, Steven ¿Todo está bien?- pregunto sentándose a su lado Perla. Algo serio el joven le respondió - No lo sé chicas, fue raro, Connie conoció a un chico nuevo, pero no me agrado del todo, y a mí me agrada todo el mundo – terminando de decirlo guardo silencio y quedando pensativo. – Alguien esta celoso – Se escuchó el comentario provenir de Amatista que se encontraba a la vez saqueando alimentos al azar del refrigerador con fin de preparar un sándwich, - Claro que no, ¿porque lo estaría? - respondió algo sonrojado el chico, una enorme pila de alimentos mesclados unos con otros y mientras la chica purpura buscaba el mejor ángulo para devorarlo dijo sus últimas palabas – Porque la quieereesss – dijo en tono cantado lo último, antes lanzar la aire el sándwich y atraparlo de un solo bocado. Como Steven no encontró palabras para negarlo o confirmarlo, se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto donde tomo si ukelele – estaré con papá practicando mi canción para… las veré más tarde – dijo aun algo sonrojado mientras se dirigía a la puerta para irse al auto lavado.

Por un momento hubo silencio en la casa cuando un comentario salió al aire - ¿Celos? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto algo ingenia White desde su lugar esperando respuesta de alguna de las chicas, - oh pues es, como podría decirle, es un sentimiento que desarrollan los humanos cuando la persona que quieren esta con alguien más, suelen molestarse o hacer cosas insensatas - respondió Perla analizando las palabas adecuadas para describirlo, -¿ Porque harían eso? – Pregunto aun sin entender White algo intrigada, - La verdad no lo sé, los humanos pueden ser muy extraños e impredecibles -.

Quedaron el silencio un rato cuando White se levantó – Creo que caminare un momento en la orilla del mar, ¿alguien gusta venir?- pregunto dirigiéndose a las tres gems, - no lo creo debo rastrear esos burritos de agua mexicana, el burrito supremo no se hará solo sabes - comento Amatista mientras se dirigía caminaba hacia su puerta se su habitación, Garnet simplemente contesto con un "Paso", dejando así solo en espera la respuesta de Perla – Claro - respondió, dirigiéndose ambas hacia la puerta.

\- Creo que tú también deberías hacer algo Garnet – dio el comentario al aire Amatista con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mientras abría su puerta y se adentraba en ella, Garnet solamente volteo a verla y rápidamente la sonrisa de Amatista cambio a una más nerviosa para cerrar rápidamente su puerta antes de esperar otra reacción de Garnet. Dejándola así a la Crystal Gem sola mientras miraba a la nada.

Caminaron por un rato por la orilla de la costa hasta que llegaron a la vuelta de la colina y se sentaron un momento para contemplar la puesta de sol sobre el mar, mientras se veían las ultimas gaviotas volar hacia sus nidos y poco a poco el cielo se tonaba rojiso y posteriormente se iba obscureciendo. - ¿Y qué tal te ha parecido la Tierra en estos días que has estado con nosotras White? - pregunto Perla mientras de frente, la chica de cabello blanco soltó una pequeña sonrisa y contesto – solo puedo decir diferente, la vida aquí es sencillamente compleja, sobre todo con los humanos, no creo entenderlos del todo -, Perla sonrió ante el comentario – te entiendo a veces me pasa lo mismo, creo que la única que realmente logro comprenderlos fue.. Rose -.

En ese momento Garnet se dirigía hacia a ellas para comunicarles de una nueva misión, pero al escuchar el nombre se Rose por parte de Perla, decidió aguardar un momento sin dejar que fuera vista.

White desvió por un momento la vista y después se dirigió nuevamente con Perla - ¿A si?, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? -, la chica a su lado agacho la mirada y después de suspirar respondió - Se enamoró de un humano -. ¿Qué es, otro sentimiento humano? Pregunto la peli blanca - en teoría, creo que es el más raro de todos, solo sé que se hacen locuras con ese sentimiento - respondió Perla mirando a White – y...eso fue lo que hizo Rose, locuras, y un día, ya no estaba más con nosotras, ya podría estar con ella y nunca sabré que fue lo que pensaba – concluyo abrazándose a sí misma.

Ambas guardaron silencio cuando Perla sintió una mano sobre su hombro, levanto la cabeza y se giró hacia donde esta y miro directamente a White que le respondió - Creo estaría agradecida con ustedes y en especial contigo por que eh visto todo lo que hacer por el equipo y por Steven que es el recuerdo de Rose, y puedo ver que eres alguien muy especial y valiosa -, instantáneamente Perla revivió en su mente la escena cuando hablo con Rose aquella noche y con Steven al encontrar la funda se su espada. Rápidamente un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Perla y simplemente respondió con un "Gracias", para que darse viendo una a la otra.

Garnet pasa ese momento no soporto más y empezó a caminar hacia ellas con paso firmes haciendo que ambas se percataran se su presencia, - Oh Ga-Garnet, ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto algo nerviosa Perla mientras en su mente la frase "Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí" la presionaba. – Tenemos que investigar el reto de la isla viviente que derrotamos al parecer se ha detectado movimiento inusual, andando – inmediatamente de decirlo Garnet se dirigió nuevamente al templo con un solo salto. – Hey espera – dijo el vano White – Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, debe ser importante o Garnet no estaría así de seria, ¿o sí?-, Perla se limitó a no contestar y dirigirse al templo.

Cuando regreso Garnet, Steven y Amatista ya estaban listos para partir sobre el portal, se dirigió donde ellos a esperar a las 2 chicas cuando, - Te veo algo molesta Garnet, todo en orden – dijo con tono intuitivo Amatista, - Te equivocas – fue lo único que respondió mientras se cruza de brazos y fijaba la mirada hacia el frente. -cof, cof ~Celos~ cof –Dijo entre intentos de tosido la chica purpura, - ¿ah? Dijiste algo - pregunto el pequeño Steven, - Oh nada, amiguito, mejor déjame que te cuente del burrito supremo – respondió quitada de la pena mientras abrazaba con un brazo el cuello del chico. En ese momento llegaron las dos chicas y rápidamente se colocaron en el portal quedando Perla en medio de Garnet y White, y solo antes de que se activara el portal lo último que se escucho fue a Amatista toser –cof cof ~ incomodo~ cof cof-.


	7. Capítulo 7

Hola a todos bienvenidos al capítulo numero 7 :D y como siempre gracias a los que capitulo con capitulo siguen esta historia, y bueno antes de comenzar como ya habrán leído les comente que subiría en esta ocasión doble capitulo el cual subiré el día de mañana por una cuestión que surgió además que un poco de suspenso no les hará mal a su vida ñ.ñ

Y bueno si más que decir disfruten el episodio.

* * *

Capítulo 7:

Hacía apenas una hora que el sol se había ocultado y las Crystal Gems se dirigían a lo que su momento fue una isla viviente con la ayuda de una gema corrompida, al llegar pudieron notar que aún sin la ayuda de la gema, la isla pudo mantener vida tanto el su múltiple flora, sus minerales e inclusive fauna derivados de gemas haciéndola un lugar hermoso y único.

No obstante Garnet noto peculiaridades en el lugar – Alguien ha estado ocupado excavando en diferentes zonas de la isla – dijo mientras bajaba de la plataforma sin dejar de mirar al frente, - que pudo haberlo hacerlo, dejamos esta isla inactiva al atrapar a la gema que le daba vida – se cuestionó Perla examinando a sus alrededores. – Seguramente un topo gigante o yo que sé, no olviden que esta isla tenía todo tipo de criaturas viviendo en ella - contesto Amatista mientras jugaba tiro al blanco con una lagartija con pequeños cristales en toda su espalda, - Debemos asegurarnos, nos dividiremos y buscaremos hasta encontrar al responsable, excepto tu Steven, iras con White – menciono Garnet que se paró frente al chico diciéndole lo último, - Entendido, vamos White ¡en marcha! - respondió Steven que acentuando e inmediatamente corrió hacia la chica de pelo blanco y sin detenerse alcanzo su mano y la jalo haciendo que la chica lo siguiera, metiéndose ambos entre la enredaderas y enormes arbustos hasta que se perdieron de vista. En seguida el resto de las gems tomaron cursos distintos en diferentes partes de la isla, pues cada uno poseía características unas de las otras en cuanto al tipo de cristal que predominada en la zona.

Al cabo de un rato de buscar nadie había dado indicios de a ver encontrado algo, a excepción de Amatista que había encontrado un amplio abastecimiento de bananas exóticas, así que aprovecho la situación y comenzó devorar una tras otras mientras empezaba a dejar detrás suyo un cumulo de cascaras que poco a poco se convertía en una montaña de las mismas; – Pero que… ¡Amatista! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? - reclamó Perla que salía de entre las enredaderas y vio como la chica purpura se encontraba recostada encima de la enorme montaña de cascaras de banana mientras devoraba un manojo más. – Pues comiendo un poco, ¿no es obvio? -, esta respondió mientras aventaba una cascara en dirección hacia Perla, al cual rápidamente evadió hacia un lado y volteo nuevamente hacia ella con una cara de enojo, - ¿Qué? Además ¿que tú no tienes algo importante que hacer? – Le cuestionó Amatista con medio bocado en la boca, - ¿A qué te refieres? Preguntó ingenuamente la chica mientras seguía con su camino – No se tu dime… solo sé que tienes de reflexionar que es tienes y lo que no, por ejemplo estoy aquí y hay muchas ricas bananas, sé que si comer para nosotras es innecesario pero es algo que realmente me gusta y no pienso dejar ir lo que me gusta por algo tan absurdo -, Perla no quiso responder así que siguió de frente dejando a Amatista sola.

\- Como se le ocurre comer en un momento como este y ¿qué es todo eso de lo que tengo o no? – hablo para sí misma mientras se detenía a la orilla de un acantilado que daba vista a el resto de la isla, se quedó mirando el vacío por un momento cuando se le vino a la mente el momento en el que platicaba con White en la arena, "Siempre quise que esas palabras vinieran de Rose, quería saber lo que ella pensaba de mí, porque todo lo hacía por ella, todo era por ella porque… la quería. Pero ya no está pero ahora tengo… ¿Qué tengo?", pensaba cuando un pequeño temblor sacudió la tierra y con ella una pequeña parte de tierra se levantaba y avanzaba formando un camino por detrás, este se dirigía a Perla pero solo paso por su lado a escasos centímetros de ella rápidamente siguiendo su camino, con lo que hizo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de caer por el vacío. Repentinamente alguien apareció y la tomo dela mano jalándola pasa si, haciendo que Perla posara sus manos es sus hombros y quedara recargada sobre su salvador.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que se trataba de Garnet que aún continuaba sostenido la de la mano y la cintura, ambas se quedaron mirando una a la otra, - ten cuidado - le respondió la más alta, Perla seguía mirándola mientras en su mente seguía la palabra incompleta "Tengo a" y, sin pensarlo recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Garnet - que bueno que estabas cerca para salvarme - comento algo tímida mientras miraba la nada. - Sabes que siempre estaré cerca... A pesar de... Cualquier cosa - respondió mientras bajaba la mirada hacia ella.

Las dos permanecieron en la misma posición sin mover ni un musculo y ni pronunciar ni una palabra, solo estaban ahí, una sujeta de la otra dejando pasar el tiempo, dejando que la luna y las estrellas iluminaran el lugar. -Que debemos hacer ahora - pregunto Perla después de un momento , - Seguir buscando - respondió Garnet con un tono más cálido -¿Qué?- pregunto Perla alzando la vista para verla a la cara a lo que la más alta respondió - la verdad - . Las dos ya no estaban seguras si se referían a la misión o a algo más, pero lo que si sabían es que era cierto, no había explicación simplemente lo sabían. Con esto Perla solo pudo susurrar "Garnet" cuando ambas empezaban a acercar sus rostros aminorando cada vez más la distancia, cuando estaban a escasos centímetros otro susurro se escuchó por parte la más alta "Perla".

A punto de cerrar el espacio entre sus labios, otro temblor se hizo presente pero esta vez algo emergió de la tierra, a lo que ambas chicas voltearon a ver de qué se trataba, se trataba de una criatura con una gema agrietada en su pecho parecida a alas que habían combatido el en campo de fresas, a excepción que estas era color azul más claro, esta era de igual forma tenía una forma humanoide casi por completo a excepción de sus brazos pues estos eran un poco más cortos pero mucho las anchos como los de un topo con unas largas garras. Rápidamente las chicas invocaron sus armas para poder atacarle, pero inmediatamente la criatura se dio media vuelta y se metió nuevamente a la tierra para empezar a salir del lugar, por lo que inmediatamente ambas empezaron a seguirle. No recorrieron mucho cuando el rastro de tierra lo llevo a donde se encontraba Amatista que justamente peleaba con otra criatura, cuando la que estaban siguiendo salió de un salto de la tierra para poder atacar por la espalda la chica purpura. Lo cual no ocurrió pues justo antes de que este le pudiera hacer daño salió de entre las enredaderas una tercera criatura volando haciendo que ambos chocaran, inmediatamente del mismo lugar salieron Steven y White que tenía un gran tronco de palmera en las manos – Eso fue genial, ¿viste como salió disparado? - comento emocionado Steven.

Rápidamente las Crystal Gems se reunieron para poder realizar alguna estrategia cuando inesperadamente otras 5 criaturas salieron de entre la tierra, - Hay 5 de esas cosas, y no se ven nada amigables, bueno ¿Cuál es el plan? – dijo White sin perder de vista a las criaturas frente a ellas. – Intentaremos dividirlos y acabar uno por uno - Respondió Garnet mientras empuñaba sus guantes. – De acuerdo, hey Amatista quieres echarme una mano con este par de la derecha - comento la chica de pelo blanco mientras recargaba en su hombro el enorme tronco de palmera – Ja con gusto - le respondió y dicho esto preparo su látigo y lo lazo atrapando a uno de ellos para después darle un par de giros y golpearlo contra otro aventándolo varios metros atrás, mientras White corría a toda velocidad hacia la criatura que seguía presa en el látigo de Amatista para después atravesarle el enorme troco. La criatura solo se dispuso a chillar por un momento antes de desvanecer su forma física y dejar solamente su jema la cual inmediatamente se trozo en fragmentos.

Por otro lado Perla se encontraba contra atacando los mortíferos rasguños que lanzaba l criatura al aire, cuando vio el momento oportuno para lanzar una patada a sus piernas haciendo que este cayera de espaldas e inmediatamente pasar de arriba abajo su lanza partiendo en dos a la criatura que paso por lo mismo que la anterior. Mientas tanto Garnet se encontraba evitando con un brazo los ataques mientras con el otro intentaba golpearlo, cuando inesperadamente la criatura la tomo de los dos brazos al punto que ambos se quedaran forcejeando para esperar una mínima oportunidad de atacar. – Hey por aquí - Gritaba Steven llamando la atención de otro, inmediatamente uno de ellos fijo su vista en el chico y corrió directamente hacia el preparando una de sus garras pero esto no fue posible pues inmediatamente la burbuja protectora de Steven apareció dejándolo fuera del peligro, aun así la criatura hacia todo lo posible por llegar el, - ahora Amatista - grito el chico, entonces la criatura se volteo y pudo ver que Amatista se encontraba detrás de él, entonces la chica le sonrió maliciosamente para inmediatamente lanzarse enroscándose y girando rápidamente hacia él, golpeándolo haciendo que saliera disparado al aire y rápidamente atraparlo con su látigo y jalar para que este impactara contra el piso fuertemente lo cual provoco que este se desvaneciera.

Sin aviso alguno la última criatura había salido de entre la tierra llegándole por detrás a Perla atrapándola entre sus brazos apretándola cada vez más fuerte haciendo que la chica se quejada, tal expresión alerto a Garnet así que hizo lo que pudo para vencer a criatura frente a ella, así con un movimiento rápido apoyo sus 2 piernas en el torso y se dispuso a jalar hasta que el punto que los brazos dela criatura se desprendieron totalmente de este, para enseguida soltar un último puñetazo en su cuello y así por fin derrotarlo, y rápidamente disponerse a salvar a Perla , pero cuando se giró vio de White ya se encontraba a un costado de ambos soltado un fuerte golpe en sus costillas, el golpe hiso que la criatura reaccionara lanzando al aire a la chica, entonces la peli blanca soltó una fuerte patada alejándolo unos metros – encárguense de él, yo iré por Perla - dijo mientras daba un gran salto para poder alcanzarla. Amatista rápidamente lo atrapo y a la vez que Garnet soltaba un último golpe para derrotarlo y fijar su vista a donde Perla.

En el aire White rápidamente la alcanzo abrazadora – Hola -, a lo Perla solo le respondió con una sonrisa cuando de reojo creyó quiso voltear a ver pero antes de que lo hiciera sintió una mano en su mejilla que le giraba de nuevo al frente, entonces volvió a ver a White a la cara cuando repentinamente esta se acercó y sin previo aviso la beso. En el suelo Steven y Amatista estaban ocupados recolectando más bananas, solo Garnet por estar pendiente fue la única que vio aquella tan inesperada escena así que solo se limitó a apretar fuertemente los puños, aun en el aire la chica de pelo blanco seguía besando a Perla la cual se encontraba inerte sin siquiera poder procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando por fin se separaron White la miro a los ojos y le sonrió diciéndole – Disculpa no pude evitarlo - , justo entonces ambas cayeron, levantando un poco de tierra en el aire.

Cuando todo se calmó se dirigían así ellas Steven y Amatista un enorme puñado de bananas - bueno ya que la misión fue todo un éxito, sugiero que vallamos a casa, Steven y lo tenemos muchas tartas que hacer - respondió la chica purpura mientras ambos de adelantaban, - ¿Qué? ¡Oh! Y… ¿ y Garnet? – Pregunto Perla despertando un poco de sus pensamientos, - am no lo sé, creo que estaba recolectando los pedazos de gema que quedaron - le respondió el chico que intentaba no dejar caer ninguna pieza. En ese momento de entre las enredaderas salió Garnet con una burbuja que contenía fragmentos con el fin de averiguar de donde provenían y sin detenerse comento - Hora de irnos y buen trabajo - pero al notar que no avanzaban se detuvo – ¿pasa algo? Pregunto dirigiéndose a Perla, la cual no sabía que pensaren ese momento solo pudo articular unas cuantas palabras con un tono un tanto culpable - oh na-nada todo bien -. Garnet solo intento no hacer muy notoria alguna expresión de molestia y solo hiso algo de fuerza sobre su puño y se avanzó disiento – entonces andando -.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia el portal mientras en el camino había algo de incomodo silencio y antes de salir de la última enredadera para llegar White la detuvo un momento - oye Perla espera, en verdad disculpa lo de hace rato, es solo que no pude evitarlo además… - no pudo continuar cuando la chica lo interrumpió - está bien, ahora solo vayamos a casa, mañana será otro día - la joven acentuó con la cabeza y ambas se dispusieron a ir al portal. Mientras era activado el ambiente había cambiado al menos no para Steven y Amatista y platicaban el cómo prepararían las tartas, mientras que el resto solo se limitaba a guardar silencio. Al llegar Perla fue directamente a su habitación sin antes mencionarle a Steven que su hora de dormir ya había pasado y debía ir directamente a la cama, con lo que el chico acentuó si antes convencer a Amatista de guardar todas las bananas para que el día de mañana pudieran preparar las tartas.

Garnet simplemente salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar por la orilla del mar, después de un momento se detuvo y observo la luna – Que se te ofrece White – dijo al sentir la presencia de la chica que se encontraba detrás de ella, la cual se dispuso a ponerse al lado de ella y de igual forma mirar la luna, - oh bueno, es que pude notar que andabas un poco extraña y quería saber si todo estaba en orden -, - todo está bien - respondió cortantemente Garnet. La sonrió ligeramente y le comento - sabes, tal vez no sea experta pero creo que hay algo en tu mente que no te deja en paz creo que necesitas darte un tiempo para reflexionar, ya sabes, descansar - , a lo que la gem le respondió – Las Crystal Gems nunca descansan -, - lo sé, proteger a la tierra no tiene descanso, lo que digo es que necesitas alejarte de este ambiente un rato para que puedas poner tu mente el orden. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de que pudieras hacerlo sin dejar al equipo con menos integrantes, ¡oh! En fin espero encuentres solución a tu problema, nos vemos - dijo White de una manera muy alegre para después dejar nuevamente a Garnet sola.

A lo que esta volteo un momento para ver cómo se alejaba y posterior mente entraba a la casa, y después mirar nuevamente a la luna únicamente acompañada por su sombra. La miro fijamente por un largo rato cuando inhalo mientras apretaba los puños y después dejar salir el aire. Entonces entre a arena un momentáneo destello ilumino el lugar para que cuando este desapareciera dejara consigo a la vista dos sombras tomadas de la mano entre la arena.


	8. Capítulo 8

Hola a todos bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo que prometí y con este ya estamos al corriente nuevamente, y pues nada hoy estamos con algo un poco más relax, ya que en el próximo capítulo… bueno ya lo descubrirán, sin más disfruten y nos leemos el siguiente sábado

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Ya era de día y el sol lentamente se adentraba por la ventana dejando ver a Steven que seguía dormido después una noche de desvelo, la luz en su cara comenzaba a despertarlo pero el chico optaba por seguir con los ojos cerrados y descansar unos cinco minutos más, mientras empezó a escuchar unas voces un tanto familiares - Te dije que no era buena idea que abrieras esa ventana - se escuchó que decían de manera divertida mientras unos sonidos de gaviota se escuchaban por la casa - ahora lo sé, ven acá estúpida ave y suelta eso - decía otra voz un poco más exasperada.

Steven por fin abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió que algo le había caído en la cara y de primera vista vio el objeto que se trataba de un panqueque de chocolate un poco maltratado, cuando quiso alzar la vista para ver el responsable inmediatamente una gaviota se lanzó sobre él aleteando y haciendo un chillido intentando arrebatarle el panecillo, con lo que el chico movía los brazos de un lado a otro intentando ahuyentarla , cuando esta fue agarra e inmediatamente lanzada por la venta con una gran fuerza que a los pocos segundos el ave se perdió de vista fue entonces que vio de quien se trataba - ¿Ruby? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? - pregunto mientras veía como la chica cerraba nuevamente la ventana, - pues obviamente salvaba tu rostro de esa gaviota, de nada por cierto – respondió la chica mientras bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse hacia la cocina, inmediatamente Steven desvió su mirada a donde se dirigía y pudo ver que alguien se encontraba cocinando – ¿Sapphire? - , la chica inmediatamente se giró hacia él y con una sonrisa le saludo – Oh Steven buen día, porque no vienes te hemos preparado el desayuno - .

De inmediato bajo el chico para después sentarse en un bando y recargarse sobre la mesa, mientras la chica de vestido azul le ponía frene a él un plato con huevos y salchicha frita aun lado acompañado con jugo de naranja y un par de rebanadas de pan tostado, - Se ve delicioso gracias, pero díganme que las trae… de visita - preguntó mientras daba un mordisco al pan, a lo que ambas chicas no supieron contestar rápidamente - oh bueno… es que … ya sabes… no podíamos esperar a verte hasta tu cumpleaños así que… decidimos aprovechar y…. ya sabes aquí estamos - respondió Ruby sin saber si lo que decía tenía mucho sentido, el joven las miro un rato lo cual les preocupo que no les creyera cuando les respondió - Con que era eso, pues es genial ya verán que nos divertiremos - mientras clavaba un tenedor en su plato y se llevaba una porción a la boca – y díganme ¿cuánto tiempo estarán antes de volver a fusionarse? - concluyo. A lo que ambas se miraron sin saber nuevamente que contestar - pues… - Sapphire no pudo terminar cuando vieron que una puerta del templo se abría, la cual se trataba la de Amatista, lo cual hizo sentir aliviada a la chica de tener que seguir respondiendo.

La chica purpura salió mientras se estira y olfatea al aire – Hey algo huele delicioso ¿Qué están cocinan… pero miren nada más, tenemos visita - decía mientras daba un salto para sentarse sobre la mesa, para después voltear la mirada hacia Ruby y rápidamente alcanzarla para abrazarla con un brazo y con el otro sacudir su cabello de un lado a otro – Oh sabía que me extrañaban, pero no pensé que tanto - decía mientras su joven prisionera intentaba librarse de ella – Agh siempre es lo mismo, ¡ya suéltame! - decía mientras con un movimiento se liberaba y se acomodaba su alborotado cabello poniendo distancia con ella. – jeje Hey Sapphire ¿ya te aburriste de estar fusionada con Ruby? – Comentaba Amatista dándole un pequeño codazo a la chica a su lado, - Te equivocas, si estamos aquí es por… Steven - le respondió la joven de vestido azul evitando dar más explicaciones.

Escuchar que alguien llamaba en la puerta fue lo único que debió por completo el tema, al voltear vieron que se trataba de Connie así que inmediatamente Steven se levantó de su lugar para poder recibirla – ¿Connie?, cunando llegaste – comento el chico mientras la invitaba a desayunar, - Hace un par de horas, vi que seguías dormido y no quise despertarte– le respondió la joven extrañada ante el comentario, - ¿porque nadie me despertó, dame un momento y estaré listo -. Después de un rato ambos caminaron hacia la cocina y Connie vio a las dos gemas así que no pudo evitar preguntar - Steven no me dijiste que tendrías visitas, ¿Quiénes son? -, - Ruby y Sapphire, recuerdas que te comente que Garnet era una fusión -, - oh ¿son ellas?, pues un gusto, y dime en ¿ya estás listo? –. Inmediatamente Perla salió con un par de espadas en su mano - Excelente entrenamiento Connie as progresado bastante y muy pronto podrás… ¿ustedes? - al ver a las chicas, Perla quedo un poco confundida, pues no entendía que hacían ellas aquí – que sorpresa que estén aquí, creí que las veríamos si no hasta el cumpleaños de Steven –, - la situación lo amerito –dijo Sapphire un tanto incomoda, - entiendo - respondió algo seria – emm ¿han visto a White? – pregunto antes de regresar a su habitación. – Menciono algo de dar un paseo o yo que se – respondió Amatista mientras hurgaba dentro de su nariz, -dentro de arenas movedizas, espero - refunfuño Ruby en voz baja, que recibió un codazo pues Sapphire la había escuchado. Para Amatista le resulto divertido así que solo se limitó a reír mientras se dirigía al sofá para tomas una siesta, Perla por otro caso no dijo nada mientras entraba a su habitación y la puerta se cerraba tras ella. – Pues nosotros también nos vamos pero en un rato regresare y ustedes dos chicas y yo iremos por una rosquilla - dijo Steven antes de salir junto con Connie por la puerta.

Mientras los chicos bajaban las escaleras ambos escucharon una serie de rasguños bajo la casa así que se asomaron y pudieron ver una gran silueta, rápidamente esta salió abalanzándose sobre Steven tumbándolo de espaldas sobre la área, Connie no se preocupó mucho al ver inmediatamente de quien se trataba, - oh León ¿dónde habías estado? Hace días que no te veía - comento el chico mientras se levantaba y acariciaba la suave melena del felino, - ¿Qué tiene en la boca? - pregunto Connie mientras se acercaba para igualmente acariciarlo, ambos solo alcanzaron a ver lo que parecía parte de una lagartija justo antes que León la succionara por completo y se la pasara, - Iugh, creo que estaba almorzando - menciono la chica con algo de desagrado, cuando el enorme gato recargo su cabeza sobre ella e hizo un pequeño gemido, - ow alguien anda muy cariñoso el día de hoy - decía Steven mientras hacía a un lado al felino rosado – ¡hey! Estas usando el collar que te regale - comento al instante que vio el trozo de Cuarzo sobre el cuello de Connie, - Si, desde que me lo diste no me lo eh quitado - respondió ligeramente sonrojada. Entonces León comenzó a comportarse algo extraño pues este se dando le un caderaso a Steven haciendo que esta callera de lado mientras se acomodaba enfrente a la chica a la vez que miraba fijamente el collar de la chica, este cerro por un momento y volvió a abrirlos pero esta vez sus ojos estaban iluminados, - ¿Steven? ¿Que-que está haciendo? – Pregunto Connie ante el inusual comportamiento del León, inmediatamente este emitió un ligero rugido en dirección al collar haciendo que las mismas ondas chocaran con este e inmediatamente empezara a resplandecer, - wow, ¿Qué le hizo a tu collar? - pregunto Steven asombrado por el resplandor que emitía, - no lo sé, tu eres el mágico, dímelo tu - respondió la chica sin dejar de mirar el collar, después de unos segundos dejo de iluminarse al igual que la mirada del León cambio a la normalidad para después dejarse caer en la arena y pedir que le rascaran el pecho. – ¿Que fue todo eso? - pregunto Connie mientras miraba su collar con detenimiento, - no lo sé pero mira esa carita, ¿Quién es un buen chico? - contesto Steven mientras apapachaba a su peludo amigo.

– Steven será mejor que ya nos vayamos, se hará tarde – comento Connie mientras el chico se levantaba sin dejar de acariciarlo, - tu ganas vamos, oh mira es White - dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar y veían que la chica se dirigía de nuevo a la casa, - Hey chicos ¿han visto a Perla?, necesito hablar con ella - pregunto de la manera más amable del mundo, - en su habitación creo, bueno nos vemos después – dijo el chico sin dejar de avanzar, a lo que la chica solo respondió con una sonrisa, - ya es hora - dijo para sí misma sin detenerse, mientras abría la puerta y les sonreía al resto de las chicas que se encontraban discutiendo.


	9. Capítulo 9

Hola nuevamente y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, y como siempre agradecer a todos los que siguen leyendo y a los pequeños comentarios y votos, eso sí que motiva aunque sea uno o dos y bueno sin más que decir, los dejo disfruten el capítulo y nos leemos el siguiente sábado.

Oh! Y disfruten el tan esperado Steven Boom y el estreno el latino de Escapando de prisión! :D

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, los primeros rayos del sol se hacían presentes al igual que algunos sonidos de las gaviotas. Hacía apenas unas cuantas horas que las Crystal Gems habían regresado de haber derrotado aquellas gemas misteriosas en la antigua isla viviente y ahora se encontraban cada una en sus respectivas habitaciones mientras el pequeño Steven se encontraba aun dormido después de una noche ocupada y desvelo.

White, por otro lado se encontraba recostada en lo más alto del tejado de tal manera que no se viera a simple vista mientras veía a lo lejos a Ruby y Sapphire que llevaban toda la noche sentadas en la arena tomadas la mano mientras miraban el mar. Mientras del otro lado pudo ver a Connie que se dirigía a la casa mientras hacía con las manos ademanes de ataques con espada en el aire; pudo escuchar como tocaba la puerta y al cabo de unos minutos se escuchaba la voz de Perla recibiéndola - Connie buen día, ¿lista para entrenar? Pasa, disculpa que Steven siga dormido y no pueda recibirte, tuvo una noche ocupada–, comentaba mientras dejaba que la chica pasara y se dirigieran a la habitación de entrenamiento.

Después de un rato se percató que Ruby y también se dirigían a la casa mientras poco a poco se hacía más entendible su conversación - ... Y poder aplastarla con mis manos - decía Ruby mientras daba un golpe contra su otra mano, inmediatamente la chica recibió un codazo de parte de su compañera mientras hacía un pequeño ademán con la cabeza - Sera mejor que esperemos - comento la chica de vestido azul sin dejar de caminar - Ah! Sabes que no soy paciente y menos para este tipo de cosas - dijo con un tono molesto, Sapphire al notarlo se acercó a ella diciéndole de manera tierna - lo sé - para después darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco y le sonriera de manera más clamada, - sabes, Steven debe estar a punto de despertar, ¿qué te parece si tú y yo le preparamos el desayuno?- comento mientras ambas subían por las escaleras y estuvieran a punto de entrar a la casa - ¿eh? pero yo no sé cocinar - exclamo Ruby mientras entraba, - lo sé - respondió con una sonrisa Sapphire cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

White, al darse cuenta de que no había nadie se puso de pie para dar un salto y caer en la orilla de la arena, se detuvo por un momento contemplando el mar e inmediatamente se dispuso a caminar adentrándose a él. Cuando la costa se acabó empezó a nadar mirando a todas partes incluyendo el suelo intentando encontrar algo, a pocos metro encontró una pequeña formación de rocas que formaban un triángulo, en su mente sólo paso "es la marca que deje ayer, aquí no es" e inmediatamente giro a si derecha y siguió avanzando. Al cabo de un rato de seguir nadando White alcanzó a ver una enorme grieta de donde se alcanzaba a distinguir un ligero resplandor color verde aqua así que inmediatamente de dirigió hacia aquel lugar, al adentrarse un poco pudo apreciar de que era lo que se trataba así que la chica se limitó a sonreír y saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, la contemplo un segundo y rápidamente se dispuso a adentrarse a toda velocidad mientras presionada un botón de aquella caja; unos momentos después se sintió un estruendo que sacudió el agua y asusto algunos peces que había en la zona, levantando a su vez una cantidad considerable te arena solo dejando apenas visible una silueta que se dirigía a la superficie.

El sol ya tenía una hora de haber salido pero eso no significaba que iluminada en todos lados o al menos no en este lugar, tal vez por la neblina continua que aparecía o simplemente el mismo sol sabía que en ese lugar cosas malas habían surgido, de cualquier forma La Guardería era y continuaba siendo un lugar espantoso lleno de malas energías que alguna vez intentaron conquistar la tierra. Ahora solo es un lugar olvidado y abandonado o eso es lo que todos tenían entendido, a lo largo del gran pasillo entre los múltiples agujeros de donde alguna vez salieron gemas se lograban escuchar de vez en cuando algunos sonidos que parecían provenir de entre los muros. La activación con una gema hizo que se abriera una puerta en el piso de daba acceso a un túnel unos metros hacia abajo, al final de este se hacía notorio el resplandor de luces y sonidos de estática así como se escuchaba a alguien hablar, - las pruebas indican que los prototipos de arranque de la nave proporcionada son estables y compatibles para realizar un viaje, dando una probabilidad de éxito del 85% -.

Al entrar a la habitación se podía ver que se trataba de Peridot que se encontraba sentada frente a un gran monitor que de un lado mostraba esquemas y cálculos de una nave espacial y del otro lado composiciones químicas e imágenes con características específicas de algunas gemas, la cual al darse cuenta que alguien había entrado se dio la vuelta para saber de quien se trataba – ah White eres tú, por un momento pensé que eras alguna de esas Crystal Gems – comento mientras nuevamente se giraba hacia el monito a trabajar, - ¿qué avances hay? – Pregunto la chica de cabello blando mientras se acercaba y miraba fijamente el monitor, - en cuanto a la nave de respaldo de La Guardería está casi lista, ya reajuste todo, a decir verdad esta tecnología gem que es bastante primitiva pero logre hacer que funcionara, solo hace falta esa fuente de poder de la que me hablaste y podremos regresar al planeta hogar. Y en cuanto a las nuevas gemas se podría decir que ya está listas, claro que el centro de creación ya estaba muy dañado es por eso que las primeras eran muy inestables, pero estas son mejores, claramente por el tiempo estas no tienen personalidad propia, pero obedecen ordenes así que será suficiente por ahora – respondió Peridot mientras le mostraba esquemas detallados parte por parte.

\- Excelente, ¿con cuantas contamos por el momento? – Pregunto mientras miraba las características de las gemas, - por el momento 300 listas para batalla, pero en 2 días podrían estar 200 más - . – A pesar de tu incompetencia has sido de gran utilidad - respondió White mientras se recargaba sobre un tablero de control, - ¡Incompetencia!, si fui yo quien recolecto toda esa chatarra antigua de tu antigua nave en aquel prado, y fui yo quien recolecto los minerales suficientes para crear a las gemas – respondió Peridot ante el ofensivo comentario, a lo que inmediatamente la gema más alta se acercó a ella intimidándola - quieres que te recuerde el que estuviste a punto de ser atrapada de no ser porque te encontré primero entre los escombros y de ordénate soltar esa gema prototipo para distracción, o de tu llamativo descuido con en las excavaciones con esa maquinaria tan vistosa, por suerte hice lo necesario para que la ingenua de Perla no se percatara de nada, 2 veces por tus descuidos se pudo venir todo abajo, no quiero que se repita, no ahora que estamos tan cerca de regresar al planeta hogar y preparar un ataque masivo a este miserable planeta ¿quedo claro? – concluyo mientras sostenía fuertemente el hombro de la chica frente a ella la cual solo se limitó a acentuar con la cabeza, en seguida la soltó y guardo silencio por un momento mientras se volteaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación, cuando por fin corto el silencio – paceré que es momento de seguir con la siguiente parte del plan – comento White mientras se aventaba dos gemas a Peridot, - por fin las encontraste – pregunto mientras las observada, - fue complicado entre tanta agua pero cuando por fin di con ellas, pero fue fácil con ese desestabilizador de gemas que me diste – le respondió la chica de cabello blanco mientras se dirigía a la puerta – asegúrate de que este lista, en 3 horas tiene que esta allá y que venga acompañada de un grupo de diez, no debe a ver errores, y con respecto a la otra, dale una celda digna de ella – termino mientras salía dejando nuevamente a Peridot sola que rápidamente se dispuso a volver a trabajar.

Una vez en la superficie White miro a su alrededor, y observo a todas aquellas enormes y viejas máquinas, aquellos agujeros que parecían interminables y mientras empezaba a caminar se dijo a si misma - pronto – e inmediatamente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad sin detenerse para dirigirse nuevamente al templo. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar pudo ver que se encontraban frente a la casa Steven y Connie que se dirigían en dirección hacia ella, mientras llegaba a ellos en su mente se decía "La mejor manera es por medio de…" - Hey chicos ¿han visto a Perla?, necesito hablar con ella - pregunto White de la manera más amable de su cuerpo que permitió. A lo que inmediatamente los chicos le respondieron, - en su habitación creo, bueno nos vemos después – le respondió Steven mientras ambos chicos continuaban avanzando, a lo que la gema solo se limitó a sonreírle mientras ambos ganaban distancia, enseguida esta volteo hacia la caza y mientras comenzada a caminar hacia ella escucho lo que parecían las voces de Ruby exasperada mientras Amatista reía burlonamente.

Poco antes de abrir la puerta se dijo decidida así misma – Aquí vamos… ya es hora - .


	10. Capítulo 10

Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 10!, wow ¿ya tan rápido?, espero y les esté gustando y como siempre gracias por dedicar unos minutos de lectura a este fic y por los pequeños comentarios que hacen la diferencia :') … Por cierto ¿qué les pareció el Steven Bomb 2?, en lo personal me encantaron todos *.* cada vez se pone mejor en todos los aspectos, pero bueno eso es punto y aparte ñ.ñ

Sin más que decir disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 10:**

Hacia una hora que Perla había terminado de entrenar con Connie y de haberse encerrado en su cuarto tras enterarse que Ruby y Sapphire estaban de visita. Miles de cosas se le venían a la cabeza, todas daban el mismo resultado para ella, confusión, pues por un lado estaban los sentimientos de Perla hacia Rose que a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido y que todo había sido aclarado entre ella y Greg, no cambiaba el hecho que aún la extrañaba y la seguía queriendo a pesar de que no fue correspondida de la manera que ella hubiera querido. Y ahora con. La aparición de White Quartz y recordar aquellas palabras que le dijo al estar a la orilla de la playa y aquel beso en la isla, no hacia confundirla aún más.

EEn ese momento se le vino a la mente el día en que llegó a la tierra White, a causa de eso Greg se desmayó y fue ella quien se ofreció a llevarlo a su camioneta:

*Flashback* - Cielos, me estoy poniendo cada vez más viejo, gracias por traerme Perla - dijo el Sr. Universe mientras se sentaba en la parte trasera de la camioneta, - No te culpó, nadie se esperaba algo con esto - contestó la chica mientras volteaba la mirada hacia la arena para después ambos quedar en silencio mientras escuchaban la marea fichar contra la costa.

\- Va a ser difícil, ¿cierto? - comentó Greg, el cual desconcertó s Perla, así que se volteó y pudo ver que el rociero la miraba con una sonrisa triste, - ¿a qué te refieres? -; El hombre se acomodó de posición y le respondió - sé que estas confundida ante el hecho de volver a ver su rostro, sus facciones, todo. Lo sé porque es justo como me siendo yo, y sé que es difícil porque ahora va está aquí , talvez no cerca de mí pero si de ti -, Perla sólo se limitó a escuchar mientras se abrazaba a sí misma , - Perla... Hace años que arreglamos nuestros conflictos y diferencias, sobre todo desde que nació Steven y te has dedicado a cuidar de él, es por eso que te veo con una amiga y aunque lo dudes, me preocupa lo que pueda pasar… y solo espero que como yo lo hice, aceptes el pasado y no te aferres a algo que ya no está y busques lo que te va a hacer feliz – al terminar de decir esto la chica le respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar – Buenas noches - después de un par de pasos se detuvo y se giró hacia el hombre – y Greg… Gracias – le respondió con una ligera sonrisa para después seguir caminando. *Fin Flashback*

Desde esa noche las palabras que le había dicho Greg habían quedado muy presentes en ella, "Buscar lo que me va a hacer feliz" repitió en voz baja, inmediatamente la imagen de Garnet se le vino a la mente así como todos los momentos que en los que estaba cerca de ella, se dirigió a una de sus plataformas y se recostó para así quedar flotando en el agua mirando al techo mientras susurraba "Garnet" y se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Eran en las doce en punto, ya era medio día y en la sala se encontraban Ruby y Amatista discutiendo ya que la chica purpura tenia prisionera a Sapphire entre sus brazos a manera de abrazo por lo que Ruby se mantenía ocupada intentando separarlas mientras amenazaba a la captora – Te lo advierto, suéltala ahora mismo o si no te juro lo lamen… - no dijo más cuando se percataron que White entraba a la casa mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia ellas. – Oh chicas hola, ¿alguna de ustedes vio a Perla?, realmente necesito hablar con ella – pregunto mientras se dirigía a la parte de la cocina. Ruby y Sapphire simplemente se limitaron guardar silencio, al ver que ninguna lo hacía Amatista comentó – En su cuarto no ha salido más que para entrenar con Connie, tal parece que no quiere ver a nadie, pero si tanto necesitas hablar con ella… ¡Oh no Steven se está atragantando con un pepinillo y ahora está en el piso! -.

Inmediatamente Perla salió de su habitación mientras se escuchaba decir de ella - ¡Por dios, Steven! ¿Estás bien? Descuida yo… - paro al mirar por todos lados y darse cuenta que no ocurría nada así que solo se limitó a mirar a Amatista con cierto enojo para después darse vuelta y regresar a su cuarto, fue en ese momento que se percató que White se encontraba a lado suyo, la miro directamente a los ojos por un momento pero rápidamente desvió la vista y se dispuso a seguir su camino. Al estar a punto de entrar sintió una mano que la tomaba la suya por detrás – Espera, Perla, ¿tienes un momento? Quisiera aclarar todo sobre lo de ayer - dijo White bajando el tono con la última frase, Perla guardo silencio por un momento, cuando le dijo con tono titubeante - descuida, no hay nada de que platicar – inmediatamente White la volteo hacia ella y la miro a los ojos, con lo que Perla quedo inmóvil, rápidamente la chica de cabello blanco sonrió un tanto maliciosa acercándose cada vez más a ella haciendo que ambas haciendo que ambas entraran a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

\- Vamos Steven, tenemos que ver a Jason en la librería – decía Connie emocionada mientras jalaba de la mano al chico. Al llegar Steven pudo reconocer al joven skater recargado en la pared con su chaqueta en la mano mientras inflaba una burbuja con su goma de mascar, inmediatamente su cara cambio con una ligera mueca de molestia mientras en su mente de decía "Aquí vamos de nuevo". – Connie, que alegría verte de nuevo, pensé que no venderías… oh Steve también viniste – comento mientras cursaba su brazo con el de Connie, - es Steven – le respondió mientras se metía sus manos a los bolsillos – como sea, bien síganme vamos a la firma de libros – decía el chico mientras se disponía a entrar con la chica. Steven dejo que ambos entraran primero mientras él se giraba hacia su derecha y pudo ver a la distancia que el pequeño escenario para el festival de mañana ya estaba totalmente preparado con todo el equipo de sonido, en ese momento recordó la canción que le estaba preparando a Connie que tenía planeado cantarle mañana, entonces despertó de sus pensamientos, suspiro y se dispuso a entrar.

Rápidamente noto que el lugar estaba repleto de personas que solo eran locales sino además visitantes que habían viajado solo para este evento. - ¿Qué pasa Steven? – escucho el chico que lo llamaban así que se volteó y vio de quien se trataba – hey hola Buck, ¿también vienes a la firma de libros? – Pregunto el chico mientras se ponía al lado del más grande, -algo así, hice trato con la escritora y ahora entrego camisas que hice del libro a los compradores - contesto el joven mientras señalaba a un señor que pasaba con una camisa puesta. –Genial sí que va bien y dime, ¿sigues tomando clases con papá? – Pregunto el chico, - así es, debo admitir que tu papá es el mejor guitarrista que he conocido – le respondió mientras sacudía el cabello de Steven, el cual le sonrío por un momento y después dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba Connie y Jason, - veo que ya conociste a mi singular primo, ¿agradable cierto? – pregunto el más grande mientras miraba de igual forma hacia donde ellos, - demasiado diría yo – respondió el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Buck soltó una pequeña risa mientras le decía – lo sé, descuida Jason puede parecer un pequeño tonto pero es buen chico, bueno tengo que seguir entregando estas pero ten un par una para ti y tu amiga nos vemos – dijo mientras le entregaba las camisas y después se marchaba para perderse entre la multitud.

\- … Para Connie y Steven, aquí tienes pequeña y espero que te guste el libro - comentaba la autora mientras le firmaba y entregaba el libro a la emocionada chica frente a ella, - ¡Wow! Michas gracias señorita Okamy, solo puedo decir que me encanta su trabajo y es un honor estar aquí frente a usted, muchas gracias – respondió Connie mientras abrazaba el libro, - gracias a ti - concluyo la escritora mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa. Inmediatamente ambos chicos se salieron de la fila cundo Connie de la felicidad no se contuvo y abrazo impulsivamente a Jason – Muchas gracias Jason…-, Steven a la distancia pudo ver como Connie abrazaba al chico mientras este lo miraba de manera maliciosa, sin poder evitarlo Steven en ese momento sintió enojo y desilusión a la vez, no quería ver ni un segundo más así que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir del lugar. - …Enserio esto es lo mejor que han hecho por nosotros – continuo Connie, con lo cual el chico se separó de ella ante el ultimo comentario, - ¿nosotros? Dime que no te refieres al tonto de Steve – Connie inmediatamente al escuchar el comentario se separó totalmente del chico – es Steven y creo que el único tonto aquí eres tú, te agradezco lo del libro y tus atenciones pero creo que es momento de que me vaya – dicho esto dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que el chico le decía. Al salir la joven intento buscar a Steven, no fue sino después de unos segundos que lo vio dirigirse hacia el escenario así que se dispuso a alcanzarlo.

\- Steven, espera, ¿por qué te vas? – Pregunto mientras el chico se detenía frente a ella,- oh ya sabes no quería interrumpir su momento feliz así que… - no pudo continuar cuando Connie interrumpió – Steven no tienes por qué estar celoso – dicho comentario hizo que el chico se sonrojara sin saber que decir, - agradezco lo que hizo Jason pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es un tonto y de que tú eres mi amigo y soy feliz contigo, somos amigos mermelada ¿lo recuerdas?, nadie nos puede separar - decía mientras recargaba su frente con la de Steven mientras ambos se miraban – amigos mermelada por siempre – dijo el chico mientras se toman de las manos. De repente un grito los alerto haciendo que se separaran y corrieran a ver dónde provenía, a la distancia pudieron ver que había toda una multitud alertada corriendo por todos lados mientras se escuchaban estruendos, para su suerte León había llegado con ellos al percatarse lo que sucedía, - León que bueno que estas aquí tienes que ayudarnos – decía Steven mientras se acercaba a él, el felino simplemente acentuó con la cabeza e inmediatamente el chico metió su mano en su melena y de ella saco la espada de entrenamiento de Connie, se la entrego para después ambos montar al León y decir - ¡amigos jalea¡ andando -.

\- Ya dime, ¿de qué querías hablar? - pregunto Perla mientras mantenía distancia de White, - oh vamos Perla, ¿Qué ocurre? Pensé mi compañía te hacia feliz…- comento mientras caminaba alrededor de ella y miraba hacia todos lados, -Te equivocas – le respondió sin moverse de su lugar, la peli-blanca se volteó a verla ante el comentario - ¿enserio? Entonces ¿quién? - , Perla en su mente seguía recordando su plática con Greg, cuando quiso responder un golpeteo en su puerta las interrumpo mientras decían - Hey Perla tenemos problemas, más de esas extrañas gemas aparecieron y están atacando a todo mundo tenemos que ayudar -, al escuchar esto Perla se dispuso a salir mientras invocaba su arma y le decía a White – después hablaremos, andando -, la chica simplemente se quedó en su lugar mientras observaba como la chica salía de la casa en dirección al disturbio , cuando por fin quedo se quedó sola se dijo a si misma mientras se cerraba la puerta de la habitación dejándola dentro - ¿salir? Pero si tarde tanto en entrar, yo creo que no, mejor recorreré este lindo templo que tanto me impidió entrar Garnet, es una lástima que no esté para ayudarlas con esas misteriosas gemas, en fin veamos que hay por aquí - .


	11. Capítulo 11

Hola chicos y bienvenidos al capítulo 11, y como siempre me gustaría agradecer a cada uno que se toman la molestia de leer y pasar un rato agradable y bueno sin más disfruten y nos leemos el siguiente sábado.

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

\- ¿Pero porque o como llegaron aquí?, no tiene sentido – comentaba Perla mientras corría para ponerse a la distancia de Amatista, Ruby y Sapphire, - Eso no importa, ahora de lo que debemos preocuparnos es de estas gemas y de mantener a salvo a las personas - decía Ruby mientras se acercaban al lugar del caos.

Al llegar pudieron ver cómo la gente corría por doquier y algunos lugares, sobre todo la librería, se encontraban dañados o en su defecto en ruinas, en el centro de la calle todas pidieron ver una montaña de gemas unas arriba de otras, las cuales tenían toda la apariencia de una gema normal, con un tono azulado, cabello corto con un atuendo que daba un aire de estilo de soldado militar. Inmediatamente estas salieron disparadas por el aire a todos lados, fue ahí que se percataron que se trataba de Steven que las había empujado con su escudo para que rápidamente y ágilmente Connie partiera por la mitad a un par de gemas con si espada, - ¡Oh! Hola chicas, justo a tiempo – decía Steven al percatarse de la llegada de las chicas a la vez que tomaba de la mano a Connie para ambos impulsarse y mientras el chico bloqueaba el ataque de una la joven pudiera atacar con mayor fuerza a otra.

\- Vaya, sí que hacen un gran equipo chicos – comentaba Amatista mientras se acercaba a ellos y los abrazaba del cuello con ambos brazos, - Amatista no hay tiempo para esto, tenemos que detener estas gemas antes que lastimen a las personas - replico Perla mientras golpeaba con su lanza a una de las gemas que se aproximaba. La chica purpura accedió y soltó a los jóvenes mientras invocaba su látigo para después atrapar una de las gemas y golpearla contra otra, - De acuerdo, ¿ahora qué? Hay como diez de estas, creo que nos vendría bien la ayuda de Garnet en estos momentos, ¿no creen? - . Inmediatamente Ruby y Sapphire se miraron u ambas se acentuaron para después acercarse para poder fusionarse, entonces una de las gemas que se encontraban cerca volteo hacia ellas y esquivando al resto del equipo tacleó con gran fuerza a Ruby llevándosela consigo varias cuadras de distancia, - ¡Ruby! – se escuchó por parte de Sapphire que se dispuso a ir por ella cuando dos gemas se interpusieron frente a ella las cuales de dispusieron a atacarla; rápidamente la chica evadió cada uno de sus golpes para inmediatamente darle la oportunidad a Perla y de tomarlas y poder derrotarlas.

\- Estas gemas tienen algo diferente y no solo por su apariencia, digo es obvio que están relacionadas con esas otras gemas que han aparecido pero estas, bueno, estas gemas pareciesen que fueran cascarones, no muestran ningún sentimiento en lo absoluto no furia ni dolor, nada además que es obvio que estas gemas tienen cierto grado de técnica de pelea, debemos averiguar de dónde vienen pero por ahora; Steven, Connie ayuden al resto de las personas a dirigirse a un lugar seguro como el muelle, Amatista encárgate de esas gemas yo ayudaré a Sapphire a reunirse con Ruby – decía Perla mientras se disponía a abrirse paso por la calle que ahora estaba hecha un caos, dejando al resto hacer lo suyo. – Deprisa Sapphire ahora más que nunca necesito…necesitamos a Garnet para detener esto – comentaba Perla sin dejar de mirar al frente, la chica de vestido azul solo se limitó a acentuar mientras ambas esquivaban algunos ataques y se dirigían a encontrar a Ruby.

Por otro lado Steven y Connie entraron a la librería para buscar a más personas que pudiesen seguir adentro, mientras la chica les indicaba a un par de personas a donde debían dirigirse Steven se dispuso a buscar cuando pudo ver que alguien se encontraba debajo de una de las mesas del lugar, - Hey, venimos a ayudarte solo sígueme y… ¡oh! ¿Jasón? ¿Qué hacer aquí? Pensé que estarías ayudando a la gente o tratando de impresionar a Connie – decía mientras retiraba escombros que había alrededor del chico sin siquiera verlo. - ¡Estás loco! ¿Ya viste monstruos que están atacando a todo mundo?... solo quiero irme a casa – comentó Jasón mientras abrazaba sus piernas y agachaba la cabeza, -no te preocupes todo va a estar bien – escucho decir de Steven que con una sonrisa le tendía la mano frente a él con fin de ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Porque me ayudas? Después de cómo te trate - pregunto el chico mientras tomaba su mano para poder levantarse y quedar cara a cara con Steven el cual le respondió – Ese es mi trabajo, ayudo a las personas sin importar lo tontos que puedan ser…-, ante el comentario Jasón bajo la mirada ante la culpa cuando escucho al chico continuar – pero sé que eres buen chico y sé que podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos, ahora sal de aquí y dirígete al muelle, encárgate de que todos estén tranquilos, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto -, Jasó acentuó y estrechando su mano en señal de estar bien se dirigió a salir por la ventana rota del mostrador y perderse entre la multitud.

En ese momento Steven escucho caer libros del otro lado del pasillo, se asomó y vio a una de las gemas que de inmediato de percato de su presencia así que se lanzó a correr hacia el joven con intención de atacarlo, rápidamente el chico la aventó con su escudo haciendo que esta callera sobre un equipo de sonido que se encontraba cerca, el cual por el impacto comenzó a emitir un fuerte y agudo sonido. Steven entonces se percató que aquella gema se estaba tambaleando mientras caminaba torpemente y su cuerpo se estremecía, así que se cuidadosamente se acercó al controlador del equipo y subió aún más el volumen intensificando las ondas de sonido que este emitía, lo cual provoco que aquella gema explotara, Steven se quedó analizando aquella escena cuando la voz de Connie llamo su atención – Steven, todos ya están a salvo vamos a ayudar a Amatista - el chico de inmediato acentuó y ambos de dirigieron a donde se encontraba la chica purpura.

\- ¿La vez por algún lado? - preguntaba Sapphire mientras buscaba por todos lados a su compañera cuando de repente un fuerte exclamo llamo la atención de ambas - ¡Ya déjame en paz! – se escuchó e inmediatamente de una tienda salió disparada una de las gemas que se estampo directamente en automóvil al otro lado de la calle. –Olvídalo, ya la encontré – comento Sapphire mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección donde se escuchaban los gritos de guerrera dentro de la tienda; - ¡Ruby! - escucho la chica rojiza así que se volteo y pudo verla en la entrada así que ambas corrieron una hacia la otra para poder abrazarse fuertemente.

Perla enseguida llego para ver la emotiva escena y comentar – no cabe duda de que no pueden estar una sin la otra para ser felices -, ambas chicas so voltearon hacia ella – es cierto, pero, no somos las únicas – respondió Sapphire mientras tomaba de la mano a Ruby, - No sé a qué te refieres – comento Perla mientras miraba hacia otro lado para disimular su leve sonrojo en su cara; - ¡Ah! Por favor Perla es más que obvio que tú y… - comento un tanto exasperada Ruby cuando esta fue interrumpida por su compañera que la jalo para acercarse más a ella – Vamos Ruby, deja que lo solucionen ambas, además que yo recuerde también te gustaba andar con rodeos y ponerte nerviosa -. Dicho comentario hizo que un sonrojo apareciera en el resto de Ruby mientras desviaba la vista y decía - Como sea -, para después recibir un tierno beso en la mejilla por parte de Sapphire.

\- Bueno ya es hora… y Perla, suerte –comento la chica de vestido azul, a lo que Perla solo le sonrió y acentuó con la cabeza, después de eso ambas chicas se miraron mutuamente para después acercarse para darse un tierno beso y comenzar a dar vueltas tomadas de las manos a un ritmo único mientras comenzaban a convertirse en luz y dejaban de ser dos gemas y regresar a ser una experiencia única. Cuando finalmente apareció, Perla apretó los puños y pasando saliva con lago de nerviosismo dijo – G-Garnet… me alegra verte de nuevo -; la Gem volteo a verla y con una sonrisa se acercó a ella hasta quedar a una distancia considerable y posar sus manos frente a ella y decirle – Igual a mí - , ambas se quedaron mirándose cuando un estruendo en la calle llamó su atención.

Se trataba de la gema que había destruido el automóvil y miraba su mirada hacia ellas con intención de atacarlas nuevamente, -¿Y el resto? - pregunto Garnet mientras Garnet invocaba sus guantes y se preparaba para pelear, - al final de esta calle encargándose de las demás gemas – respondió Perla mientras preparaba de igual forma su lanza – bien encarguémonos de esta y reunamos - dijo la chica antes de lanzarle a dar el primer golpe contra la gema, enseguida Perla salió del lugar para disponerse a ayudarle, en ese momento Garnet se percató de que una gema más corría en dirección del tempo así que mientras peleaba le comento – Perla, ve por esa, yo me encargo de esta- .

De inmediato la joven acentuó y corrió para poder alcanzarla, lo que no conto es que esta era demasiado rápida y para cuando pudo alcanzarla esta ya había llegado a la casa y se encontraba en la entrada del templo, rápidamente la chica lanzo su lanza atravesándola justo antes de que pudiera intentar otra cosa más, en seguida que la gema se desvaneciera se acercó para poder recoger su arma cuando escucho un ruido inusual del otro lado de la puerta, en ese momento recordó algo – White… - fue lo único que dijo cuándo de inmediato abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba allí, así que se dispuso a buscar por todas las habitaciones cuando pudo verla en el cuarto de fundición, al cual se encontraba de espaldas mientras se disponía a tomar una de las gemas encapsuladas que había en el lugar, - ¿White? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y lo más impórtate ¿qué haces con esa gema? - Pregunto Perla mientras se ponía detrás de ella, en seguida la chica de cabello blanco se giró a verla y solo se limitó a sonreírle.

\- Bien hecho amiguitos, acabamos con esas gemas sin ningún problema – decía Amatista a los chicos alado de ella mientras caminaban por la calle despreocupados y sin tomarle importancia a todos lo escombros regados por doquier, cuando se detuvieron debido a un gran impacto que levanto humo frente a ellos, cuando por fin comenzó a disiparse pudieron ver se acercaba Garnet mientras se sacudía las manos en señal de haber derrotado aquella ultima gema, - ¡Garnet! Estas de regreso - dijo Steven mientras corría a abrazarla, a lo cual le respondió con una sonrisa, - Hey ¿Dónde está Perla? - preguntó el joven mientras miraba a todos lados. – Fue tras una gema que se dirigía al templo, supongo que tiene todo bajo control – respondió Garnet, - un momento que pasó con ¿White? Pensé que en cuanto les dije del ataque a ella y a Perla, ambas venían detrás de mí comento Amatista mientras aprovechaba que todo estaba vacío para robar un perro caliente de un puesto móvil que había sido abandonado entre el caos. Garnet al escuchar eso comenzó a caminar por lo que todos la seguían con algo de confusión, mientras decía – será mejor ir al templo ahora -.

\- Te he preguntado, ¿qué hacer aquí y por qué tienes esa gema? – Preguntaba Perla mientras se acercaba más a la chica que solo se limitaba a mirarla – y bien, explícate ahora - . White después de ver que Perla estaba tomando una postura más seria comenzó a reírse para después caminar alrededor de ella – oh Perla vamos, no abras creído que me acerque a ti solo porque vi lo que esperabas que Rose viera en ti ¿o sí?, porque si es así eres una completa ingenua, solo vine a recuperar lo que me pertenece – le decía mientras miraba con detenimiento la gema encapsulada en sus manos. Perla simplemente se quedó en su lugar sin perderle de vista cuando se percató cual era la gema que tenía, - pero esa gema es de…- no completo la frase cuando escucho que alguien gritaba - ¡White! Te advertí que no podías entrar al templo y ¿qué haces con esa gema? – se trataba de Garnet que había llegado y entraba con el resto de los chicos al cuarto.

Steven inmediatamente dijo – hey ¿que esa no es la gema que sacamos de aquel templo viejo en el campo de fresas? ¿Por qué la tiene White? - , - es lo que yo quisiera saber - respondió Garnet sin perderle de vista. White mostrando seguridad de sobra se puso al lado de Perla poniendo su mano en su hombro mientras comentaba – si quieres saber cómo entre aquí, puedes agradecérselo a mi queridísima Perla, que sin ella no lo habría logrado – Garnet inmediatamente volteo hacia la Crystal Gem con confusión, - lo hizo a base de engaños, créeme - respondió Perla mientras se quitaba la mano de encima, la peli blanca solo dejo escapar una pequeña risa y continuo hablando - como sea, como decía solo vine a recuperar lo que me pertenece a sí que si me permiten, me iré y ya no las molestare más -.

\- No con esa gema, así que suéltala antes de que te obligue a hacerlo - respondió Garnet mientras invocaba sus guantes, ante esta acción White rápidamente rodeo con su brazo del cuello a Perla mientras activaba un objeto en su mano mientras apuntaba hacia la chica y la arrastraba con ella unos pasos hacia atrás - ¿ así? ¿Y cómo aras eso si primero tienes que proteger a tu querida Perla -, inmediatamente todos se preparaban y esperaban una oportunidad para detenerla, fue entonces que Perla alzo la mirada y pudo ver una silueta que se arrastraba por el charco que daba acceso al cuarto de Amatista y con un movimiento rápido invoco nuevamente su laza disparando contra esa sección del muro haciendo que este se viniera abajo dejando caer a algo más sobre White mientras ella se hacía unos pasos hacia adelante evitando ser afectada igualmente, en seguida se levando la chica de cabello blanco mientras decía - un par de rocas no va a acabar con migo y te puedo asegurar que…- fue interrumpida cuando un par de tentáculos negros la aprisionaron arrastrándola al nube de polvo que había y a los escombros.

Quejidos se escuchaban cuando y mientras se veía como la chica intentaba librase de la presión a la que está sometida cuando un fuerte apretón sobre todo su cuerpo hizo que esta comenzara a brillar todo su cuerpo mientras invocaba de su pecho una enorme arma y empezaba a cambiar de forma, inmediatamente esta corto en dos a la criatura mientras seguía brillando, para que después de unos segundos esta cambiara por completo dejando a la vista otra apariencia. El humo el en ambiente debido a la vaporización de la criatura no dejaba ver de quien se trataba, así que Perla se acercó un poco más para ver de quien se trataba, cuando su expresión cambio de duda a una de sorpresa e incluso algo de pánico que todos lo notaron, la sorpresa solo le permitió articular una palabra – Imposible -, cuando de la nada una mano salió de entre el humo tocando a Perla lo cual emitió una gran descarga la cual solo pudo girar a mirar a Garnet antes de que sin previo aviso hizo que la chica se esfumara dejando únicamente su gema.

Todos quedaron atónitos ante aquella escena, Garnet se quedó en shock y sin poder contenerse grito - ¡¿Quién eres tú?! - mientras se veía una silueta que comenzaba a salir de entre el humo y se escuchaba una risa.


	12. Capítulo 12

Hola jóvenes, bienvenidos al capítulo 12, antes que nada una disculpa por faltar el sábado pasado pero ya estamos de regreso y con capitulo doble!... Y solo por si tenían pendiente, pues si… ya estamos acercándonos al final de esta pequeña historia o ¿temporada? O.O' jeje bueno por el momento dejémosla como pequeña historia, y buen sin más disfruten el cap, por cierto el segundo cap lo subire mañanita como para dejar suspenso ñ.ñ

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**

\- ¡Perla! – gritaron al unísono Connie y Steven mientras veían como la gema de Perla caía al suelo frente aquella nube de polvo. Nadie lo había previsto, ni siquiera Garnet que simplemente permanecía inerte mirando fijamente la gema mientras que en su cabeza solo veía una y otra vez la imagen de como justo antes de desvanecerse la chica volteo a verla y que por un corto instante y con una sola mirada le hubiera dicho algo, algo que ambas sentían en lo más profundo de su ser pero ninguna lo había dicho, algo que en ese mismo instante Garnet también sentía la necesidad de decirlo, pero que a la vez no podía ya que la situación demandaba que fuera lo más fuerte posible y obtener respuestas.

– Oh no… Perla esta… – se escuchó por parte de Connie mientras abrazaba a Steven y escondía su cabeza en el cuello del chico, inmediatamente la chica sintió unas manos en sus hombros que la separaron ligeramente del joven para poder verlo a la cara – Tranquila, Perla está bien – contesto Steven mientras posaba sus manos en sus mejillas y limpiaba una pequeña lagrima con su pulgar, – ¿a qué te refieres? – Pregunto Connie mirando algo dudosa a lo que le respondió el chico – si el cuerpo de una Gem es herida regresa a su gema para regenerarse y después regresar, así que no hay mucho de qué preocuparnos más que de recuperar su gema y mantenerla a salvo –, la chica después de escucharlo acentuó con la cabeza y volteo nuevamente al frente con una mirada más seria mientras le respondía – Entiendo, solo tenemos que ir por su gema – decía mientras se disponía a ir por la gema cuando repentinamente Garnet la detuvo poniendo su mano frente a ella para que no avanzara más, mientras le decía – ¡Espera! No olvides que aún sigue ella – y todos centraban su mirada al frente la nube de polvo que poco a poco se dispersaba. – Veo que la fusión las ayuda a pensar antes de actuar con mayor detenimiento al igual que la última vez, debo admitir que Rose tenia algunos buenos elementos de su lado – se escuchaba por parte del otro lado de la habitación, dicho comentario molesto aún más a Garnet que comentaba mientras empuñaba sus guantes – ¡Di en este momento quien eres en realidad y como sabes eso! –.

Poco a poco aquella silueta entre la nube de polvo se hacía más visible mientras caminaba hacia adelante, cuando se detuvo al estar cerca de la gema de Perla y daba una fuerte pisaba haciendo que esta se levantara y la cachara con su mano en el aire, mientras el mismo golpe disipara el resto dela nube y dejaba totalmente a la vista si verdadera forma. Su rosto había cambiado por completo pero que de igual forma seguía mostrando gran belleza, con un test de piel muy clara. Esta ahora era de complexión más delgada, su pelo aún blanco era un poco mas más corto estaba más alborotado dando una sensación que tibiaran forma de picos, su rostro era fino y tenía unas marcas que partían desde ambos ojos y descendían en forma de línea por sus mejillas hasta su barbilla; su vestimenta había cambiado radicalmente pues está ahora consistía en leotardo (el cual era de diferentes escalas de frises) ajustado que moldeaba perfectamente su cuerpo físico en el cual lo que más destacaba era un gran triángulo en su pecho y en el centro de este una gema muy brillante de un color blanco casi transparente.

– I-Im-posibe…. White… Dimond en persona – salieron instintivamente las palabras de Garnet que al verla quedo por unos instantes petrificada ante la impresión. Los demás pudieron notar de inmediato la reacción de la chica lo cual les extraño ya que para el resto era una nueva gema, incluso un poco para Amatista ya que al verla lo único que paso por su mente era un mural antiguo que se encontraba en la Guardería el cual decía "Deidad Diamond" donde incluida tres rostros y uno de ellos era de la gema frente a ella, así como los pequeños relatos que le conto Rose hace ya mucho tiempo después de encontrarla; fuera de ello no sabía o tenía idea de quien era realmente.

La gema comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia adelante mientras decía – Sé que ya paso un largo tiempo pero aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer como yo y mi gente hacia añicos el resto de las Crystal Gems mientras esa tonta de Perla se desvivía por proteger a Rose sin éxito alguno y tu hacías lo posible por protegerla en secreto, pero veo que nada de eso ha cambiado ¿o si Garnet? –a lo que la Gem solo se limitó a hacer una mueca de enojo mientras seguía escuchando lo que decía – En fin, tal parece que ninguna fue capaz de reconocerme, y no me sorprende ya la única capaz de hacerlo era Rose pero mejor decidió abandonarlas para dejar a esa abominación inútil en su lugar; además que debo admitir que mi gran habilidad de transformación fue realmente convincente a tal grado que pude llegar hasta aquí sin ningún problema claro a excepción de esa cosa que me delato, creo que las charlas fueron de mucha ayuda ¿no crees? – en ese momento Garnet recordó la plática que escucho entre White y Perla, pero principalmente recordó la que tuvo con ella la cual la influencio a que decidiera des fusionarse de primera instancia, – ya lo tenías planeado ¿no es así? – respondió inmediatamente intentando contener las ganas de lanzarse y golpear su rostro.

– No importa más, ahora que tengo lo que quiero creo que ya no hay necesidad de mantener esta maldita transformación del rostro de esa traidora – decía White mientras hacia una especie de encapsulación a la gema de Perla, pero esta no tomaba forma de burbuja en vez de eso está formaba una pirámide con una transparencia dorada la cual permanecía flotando en su mano mientras miraba con detenimiento la gema encapsulada que había tomado del templo y la miraba con mayor detenimiento.

– ¿Cómo es que estas libre?, lo último que vi fue como Rose te derroto ¿y esa gema? Deberías ser tú, ya que tu gema se refugió en tu templo y tiempo después nosotras nos encargamos de sacarlo de ahí y encapsularlo ¿Cómo es posible? – Pregunto Garnet sin bajar ni un segundo la guardia, a lo que imitaron el resto de los chicos. La chica peli-blanca soltó una pequeña risa en burla para después responder – Creo que aún hay tiempo así que te daré gusto…. Tienes razón su querida y salvadora Rose Quartz me venció obligándome a regresar a mi gema en la seguridad de mi templo, en un lugar secreto que solo las Diamonds podrían tener acceso o alguien de alto rango, pero lo que ustedes hurtaron no fue más que la gema fuente de energía del templo lo cual causo que este se volviera inestable y por consecuencia explotara dejándome aun débil y expuesta entre los escombros. Pero no fue mucho hasta que esta gema, Peridot me encontrara y gracias a una tecnología avanzada me pudiera regenerar sin problemas, así que después de platicar un rato llegamos a la conclusión de regresar al planeta hogar para poder regresar con un ejército que ni la misma Rose hubiera podido detener… y para eso necesitaba recuperar mi gema de energía. Y como ya la tengo lo mejor es que me retire y los deje disfrutar sus últimas horas de paz con estos humanos – término de decir mientras veía con desprecio a Steven y Connie.

Garnet no soporto más así que se posiciono para poder lanzarse atacarla mientras le decía – Si crees que vamos a permitir que eso ocurra, tendrás que pensarlo otra vez, y mucho menos después de las abominaciones en las que estuvo experimentando Peridot, porque mientras estemos aquí no dejaremos que nada le pase a la Tierra y a las criaturas que habitan en él – inmediatamente esta se dispuso a dar un paso para agarrar impulso y poder golpearla cuando un gran estruendo proveniente de la puerta del templo la interrumpió ya que dicha puerta salió disparada hacia el interior de la habitación. Rápidamente entraron 2 de aquellas gemas que habían atacado hace unos instantes la ciudad, que se colocaban en ambos lados de la entrada –Justo a tiempo, ahora veo porque eres la mano derecha de Yellow – decía White mientras voleaba la vista en dirección dela entrada, inmediatamente una segunda voz le respondió mientras se acercaba por esta.

– Siempre es un placer está al servicio de las Diamond, más cuando se trata de trabajar al lado de una leyenda como usted y de aplastar a estas sabandijas con mis manos – decía mientras todos se percataban que se trataba de Jasper que entraba con una sonrisa de lado a lado y fijaba su mirada específicamente a Garnet. – Creo que ya no hace falta presentación, por lo que se me informo ya habían tenido una pequeña reunión previa así que eso facilita las cosas – comento White mientras se disponía a caminar hacia la salida. Inmediatamente Garnet se disponía a atacarla para impedir que esta se marchara cuando intempestivamente Jasper la tomo por el cuello y posteriormente arrojarla para que impactara contra el muro del otro lado de la habitación, rápidamente los chicos reaccionaron y de dispusieron a ayudar cuando las gemas que acompañaban a Jasper se lanzaron a contratacar separándolos unos de otros.

– Esto lo voy a disfrutar bastante –decía la gema guerrera mientras tronaba su cuello y se preparaba para seguir atacando a Garnet cuando White inmediatamente le interrumpió – No lo harás, tenemos trabajo que hacer, nos vamos ahora –, a lo que la chica molesta solo pudo bufar mientras le decía a la montaña de escombros que cubrían a la Crystal Gem – Tienes suerte pero pronto se te acabara, volveré por mi revancha – y comenzaba a seguirle el paso a White y marcarse.

Connie mientras ayudaba a Steven a derrotar a una de las gemas pudo darse cuenta que ambas estaban a punto de irse junto con la gema de su mentora Perla, y con un movimiento ágil y rápido esquivo a su atacante y empuñando su espada se dispuso a correo en dirección y como objetivo a White. Lo que no conto fue con la destreza de Jasper que de un solo movimiento la tomo del brazo que sujetaba su espada levantándola del piso para poder alcanzar su cara son el suyo, – Que valiente de tu parte pequeña, al intentar desafiar a White Diamond, es una lástima… – paro mientras apretaba la mano con la que la sujetaba, lastimándola y haciéndola que soltara su espada acompañada de un pequeño grito de dolor y después continuar –… que solo seas una humana, la duda ahora es, ¿Qué hacer contigo por tan grande atrevimiento? – Se preguntó mientras la acercaba aún más a ella para poder apreciar mejor la mueca de dolor de la chica. – La llevaremos – dijo White mientras la veía de reojo, – ¿¡Que!? ¿Llevar a esta humana al planeta hogar? ¿Con que fin? – Respondió impulsivamente Jasper dudando de la decisión de la chica, a lo cual solo respondió – Asegurar una salida de este planeta más tranquilo y mostrar las razones de por enviar un ejército mayor a terminar el trabajo –, dicho esto la gema solo acentuó y se dispuso a cruzar la entrada sin soltar a la chica del brazo.

Fueron las quejas de Connie hacia Jasper las que alertaron a Steven de lo que ocurría e inmediatamente con un solo golpe de su escudo alejo de sí mismo aquella gema y poder dirigirse a salvar a la chica, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, White invoco lo que parecían tres pequeños diamantes flotantes y haciendo un ademan con la mano de un lado a otro estos se dispararon contra la entrada y posteriormente explotar dejando caer consigo gran cantidad de escombros sellando la salida dejando encerrados a los chicos.

Después de recuperarse por el estruendo el chico se dio prisa para acercarse e intentar retirar las enormes rocas de la entrada, lo cual le resultó inútil, otro pequeño estruendo atrás del desvió su atención por un momento y se percató que se trataba de Garnet que lentamente salía de entre el enorme hoyo que había ocasionado con el impacto y simplemente se quedaba contemplando el espacio a su alrededor contemplando que todo se encontraba destruido, Amatista derrotando a la última gema y a Steven que se acercaba a ella moviendo la boca sin escuchar lo que le decía con una expresión en su rostro de preocupación y después alzar la vista hacia la salida bloqueada y solo poder articular – Se la llevaron.. . –.


	13. Capítulo 13

Hola a todos y bienvenidos al segundo capítulo del fin de semana y nuevamente ya estamos al corriente.

Ya están listos para el ¿StevenBoom 3? El cuan huele a un regreso del Pearlnet o al menos eso espero yo jeje tanto que o pude evitar anexar una parte de los avances de la Comic – Con. Bueno sin más disfruten el cap, la semana y nos leemos el siguiente sábado.

* * *

**Capítulo 13:**

–… ...Garnet…. ¡Garnet! – poco a poco la chica empezaba a despertar de sus pensamientos y prestaba atención a Steven que la llamaba mientras intentaba sacudirla para llamar su atención, después de unos segundos reacciono y bajo la mirada para poder verlo la chica – Garnet vamos tenemos que hacer algo pronto tienen la gema de Perla y se llevaron a Connie, debemos ir por ellas antes de que algo malo des pueda pasar – decía el chico con suma preocupación en el rostro, rápidamente Garnet camino hacia la entrada mientras invocaba sus guantes , al estar a un solo paso delante de ella esta se paró sin decir o hacer algo. Pasaron solo minutos cuando del otro lado se escuchó un gran estruendo y consigo miles de rocas salieron disparadas por todos lados dejando ver a la chica y detrás de ella Amatista y Steven que la veían un tato extraña por su postura seria y determinada, mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al portal esta les dijo – Debemos darnos prisa, seguramente van de regreso a la Guardería, debemos alcanzarlas antes de que hagan lo que sea que estén planeando – pero de inmediato esta se detuvo – Maldición – escucharon decir de Garnet así que se acercaron para poder observar a que se refería y notaron que el portal se encontraba agrietado lo que les resultaba imposible poder transportarse de inmediato.

– Lo que tengan entre manos debe ser muy importante para tomarse tantas molestias – comento Amatista mientras pateaba los escombros que había alrededor y notaba que previamente de su entrada al templo se habían tomado el tiempo de destruir el portal y la casa junto con él. Steven recorría el lugar contemplando los daños que habían dejado por todos lados cuando sintió que piso algo por accidente y cuando volteo para ver qué era aquello entonces su gesto se tornó de tristeza y confusión, se agacho para poder agarrarlo y ver que se trataba del cuadro de su madre que yacía en el piso roto del marco y un tanto maltratado y las orillas ligeramente quemadas – ¿Qué clase de gemas son estas?, ¿por qué hacen todo esto? – preguntaba el chico mientras recogía el resto de la imagen y volteaba hacia las chicas. Amatista se recargo en una pared y mientras recogía un mechón de su cabello que le cubría la cara y miraba hacia otro lado le respondió – Eso lo que son…. Lo que hacen… crean y hacen cosas malas porque solo piensan en sus propios intereses sin importar que se encuentre de por medio –, ante la respuesta Steven simplemente bajo la mirada para pensar sobre el asunto.

– No hay tiempo de descansar de una forma u otra debemos llegar a ellas – dijo Garnet mientras comenzaba a salir de la casa, así que los chicos la siguieron mientras Amatista la alcanzaba y le preguntaba – ¿y cómo vamos a llegar tan rápido hasta allá? – entonces de la nada una gema mal herida salió de un lado de la casa con intención de atacarla desprevenidamente cuando esta fue tacleada por el León que llego cayéndole encima haciendo que esta de inmediato desapareciera esta. – ¡León! Oh siempre llegando en el momento oportuno – dijo Steven con alegría mientras corría a abrazarlo – Creo que ya tenemos como llegar hasta allá, claro si estás de acuerdo León… – continuo el chico mientras se separaba un poco para verlo a la cara a lo que el felino solo se limitó a verlo y bostezar.

Sin ninguna otra demora los tres se subieron arriba del León y el chico de dio la señal para que empezará a correr rumbo a la ciudad, donde al llegar Steven pudo ver a su padre que junto con Buck estaban ayudando a remover un gran pedazo de escombro de su camioneta – ¡Papá! ¿Están todos bien? – Pregunto el chico mientras se detenían al lado de él, – Steven, estamos de maravilla pero ¿y tú? ¿Qué está ocurriendo, porque esas extrañas cosas nos atacaron? – le respondió Greg un tanto confundido mientras le mostraba como habían quedado las calles. – Fueron unas gemas que fueron enviadas por White, que resultó ser una de las Diamond, aunque aún no sé muy bien a que se refiere eso, resulto ser alguien sumamente malvada y ahora tiene a Perla y Connie así que ahora las chicas, León y yo nos dirigimos a rescatarlas – le respondió el chico con gran naturalidad mientras acariciaba la melena de su peludo compañero; Greg quedo en shock al escuchar todo lo que le dijo el chico mientras con esfuerzo le respondía – Di-Diamond ¿dijiste?, no puede ser, ella me aseguro que ya todo está bien que, que la había derrotado para siempre; Garnet ¿enserio crees que sea buena idea que lleves a Steven? – pregunto el hombre un tanto preocupado.

Garnet sin voltear a verlo le respondió – El estará bien, además solo así tenemos una oportunidad de detenerla, ahora tenemos que irnos– mientras le daba una señal a Steven para que le indicara al León de se pusiera en marcha, – Volveremos papá, te quiero…– le gritaba el chico mientras comenzaban a alejarse a lo que el hombre solo pudo sonreírle preocupadamente y decirle adiós con la mano. Así el León se encontraba ya corriendo por la carretera avanzando a toda velocidad cuando Steven rompió el silencio – ¿Garnet… porque todos actúan tan raro cuando mencionan a las Diamond? ¿Quiénes son? –, la chica lo pensó un momento antes de decirle pero al analizar las circunstancias decidió contarle – Son la máxima autoridad en el planeta hogar, ahora están conformadas por tres gemas de las más poderosas que existen: Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond y White Diamond, juntas lideraban todo incluso cuando se viajaba a otros planetas para conquistarlos y poder crear más gemas. Hace tiempo White Diamond envió a un escuadrón de gemas a supervisar un nuevo planeta que estaban empezando a dominar, la Tierra, el cual estaba liderado por Rose; cuando ella vio lo hermosa que era la vida aquí junto con todas las criaturas que habitaban en ella, sabía que ningún dialogo con las Diamond las haría que estas retiraran toda acción y dejaran la Tierra en paz, así que tomo una dura decisión que fue la de traicionar a su gente y a su planeta para poder proteger a la de la Tierra, todo su escuadrón la apoyo incluyendo a Perla, Ruby y Sapphire. Fue así como las Crystal Gems surgieron, sabíamos que no sería fácil pero estábamos dispuestas a todo, entonces White Diamond al enterarse armo su ejército y vino personalmente a la Tierra para detener a Rose lo que orillo a la creación de una guerra, fue ahí donde yo aparecí. Después de una larga pelea y de perder a muchos de los nuestros ganamos dejando únicamente a White la cual se enfrentó a Rose, obviamente fue derrotada o eso creímos, después de eso tuvimos muchos siglos de paz viviendo en la tierra hasta ahora… –.

Steven no pudo creer todo lo que había escuchado, – Es por eso que debemos detenerlas cuanto antes – concluyo la chica, el chico solo acentuó para después dirigirse al León – ya escuchaste amigo debemos llegar de inmediato –, el felino lo miro de reojo para después cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos estos se iluminaran seguidamente de soltar un gran rugido de inmediato abrió un portal al cuan entro de un salto. Mientras viajaban por el portar Garnet recordó una vez más aquel momento cuando Perla momentos antes de desaparecer volteo a verla cruzando miradas las cuales significaban una sola palabra que ambas querían decirse pero nunca pudieron decirse y ahora con las circunstancias ya no tenía miedo de decirlo "Te necesito". En el trascurso Steven y Garnet recordaban una misma cuestión muy importante que los impulsaba a tener éxito en la misión (***S** pensamientos de Steven, **G** pensamientos de Garnet*): **S- **Me siento un tanto responsable de lo que te paso, **G-** si hubiera sido más fuerte para protegerte **S- ** aun te tendría a mi lado **G- **y podría decirte lo importante que eres para mí, **S- **ultimo que hubiera querido **G- **es que algo malo te ocurriera **S- ** es por eso **G- **que… **SyG- **hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para recuperarte.

Cuando por fin llegaron notaron que a unos metros más adelante entre los grandes pasillos de la Guardería había una zona que se encontraba iluminada así que lentamente se acercaron al lugar sin ser vistos, fue ahí donde vieron que más de las gemas que habían atacado la ciudad se encontraban cuidando el perímetro del lugar donde más adelante vieron algo que no se imaginaron, se trataba de una gran pirámide con cuatro bases. – Cielos, ¿ya vieron? Es idéntica al tempo que destruimos en el campo de fresas – Comento Steven, – así que tenían otra, ¿estará planteando salir del planeta con esa nave vieja y obsoleta? Jamás lo lograrían ¿o sí? – Decía Amatista mientras volteaba ver a los chicos, a lo cual le respondió Garnet – si tienen a alguien con conocimientos avanzados de tecnología gem como Peridot y ahora una gema como fuente de energía, seguro que lo lograran, debemos actuar enseguida –.

Entonces vieron que de entre el suelo se activaba un elevador del cual salieron White con la gema de Perla y la gema de energía en la mano acompañada con Jasper que tenía sujeta y amordazada a Connie la cual se quejaba y se zangoloteaba con intención de librase de ella. Ambas se dirigían a abordar a la nave acompañados de una escolta de cincuenta gemas, al estar en la entrada Jasper se detuvo entregándole a Connie a dos gemas mientras decía – asegúrense que la joven humana este cómoda en su celda, a fin de cuentas será un largo viaje al planeta hogar, en cuanto al resto de ustedes se quedaran en la Tierra su objetivo: deshacerse le la mayor cantidad de humanos posible hasta nuestro retorno con refuerzos, no olviden comenzar por el lugar que llaman localmente Ciudad Playa asegúrense de no dejar rastro alguno y hacer añicos lo que queda de la base de las Crystal Gems – sin más que decir la guerrera dio la vuelta para entrar por completo y poder cerrar la puerta.

Antes de que eso pasase Garnet se levantó y dando un salto se dirigió a donde se encontraba la nave mientras decía – ¡ahora debemos detenerlas antes de que despeguen! –, seguidamente Amatista hizo lo mismo y Steven se subió al León para seguirles el paso, lo cual alerto a las gemas que cuidaban el área que enseguida se dispusieron a atacarlos. Garnet solo se limitaba a golpearlas fuertemente su dejar de correr hacia su objetivo, mientras el resto de los chicos se disponían a derrotarlas, Jasper al percatarse volteo para observar divertida la escena ante sus ojos y ver que Garnet estaba a metros de llegar a ella, cuando un grupo de gemas se lanzó sobre ella parándola totalmente – disfruta la compañía, y no te preocupes pronto tendrás aún más – comento Jasper mientras lentamente se cerraba la puerta sin dejar de observar a la gem de igual forma no le perdía la vista mientras intentaba quitarse a sus atacantes de encima.

Y sin más un pequeño movimiento en la tierra se sintió dando como señal que la nave está empezando a despegar, Amatista y Steven voltearon para poder confirmarlo mientras vencían a las ultimas gemas de su alrededor, – Garnet la nave, ¡debemos hacer algo! – exclamo el chico que corría a ayudarla, cuando todas las gemas salieron disparadas por todos lados mientras Garnet se ponía de pie y veía que la nave empezaba a levantarse cada vez más, entonces dando un gran salto logro sujetarse de una de las paredes mientras con mucho esfuerzo comenzaba a avanzar, volteo la vista y se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba a muchos metros de altura así que mientras preparaba su puño para dar un fuerte golpe a la pared y por fin entrar solo una palabra podía decir en ese momento – Perla –, cuando sin esperarlo o estar preparada un escudo comenzaba activarse para poder atravesar la atmosfera el cual sin más que hacer aventó a la chica haciendo que esta se soltara y cayera.

En el aire mientras caía Garnet no dejaba de ver a la nave como poco a poco se alejaba hasta perderse de vista, en ese momento su cuerpo no reaccionaba simplemente se dejaba caer mientras en su mente pasaban miles de imágenes de Perla y ella: "No... creo que fuimos Garnet y yo al quitar las enredaderas, lo que le dio vida de nuevo a la fuente de Rose" "Presta atención ahora Steven" "Somos tu y yo, fusionémonos.. ¿Lista?" recordaba a detalle cada movimiento y giro que ambas hicieron de la última vez que se fusionaron para formar a Sardonyx.

Ya estaba muy cerca del suelo sin hacer nada cuando fue sujetara por Steven y Amatista montados de León que habían llegado a ella gracias a un portal que el felino rosado abrió, al llegar al suelo el chico rápidamente se dirigió con Garnet – estas bien ¿Qué paso? –, la chica simplemente no respondió cuando todos escucharon un ruido muy notorio y al mirar a su alrededor vieron que de los múltiples hoyos que habían en las paredes salían gemas que lentamente comenzaban a rodearlos. – Debe haber más de doscientas, jamás podríamos con ellas, creo que debemos salir de aquí – comento Amatista mientras daban pasos hacia atrás, al ver que las gemas se preparaban para atar Steven grito – ¡Opino lo mismo, León sácanos de aquí! – mientras todos subían a su lomo y el felino comenzaba a correo por la paredes e inmediatamente abrir un portal que los regreso nuevamente al templo.

Todos se bajaron mientras recuperaban el aliento mientras Steven comentaba – ¿ahora que vamos a hacer Garnet?... ¿Garnet? – Pregunto nuevamente al ver que la chica salía al cobertizo mientras se detenía a ver las estrellas y decía para sí misma – Se la han llevado… –


	14. Capítulo14

Hola a todos y como siempre bienvenidos al capítulo 14! Espero que lo estén disfrutados bastante.

Y espero que hayan disfrutado al igual que yo el StevenBomb 3… que, no sé ustedes pero a mi parecer se revivió el Pearlent, pero eso se decidirá con el tiempo.

Y bueno sin más disfruten el cap, nos leemos el siguiente sábado

* * *

**Capítulo 14:**

– ¿Están todos bien? – preguntaba Steven mientras se recuperaban de haber escapado de la Guardería con la ayuda del León, a lo que Amatista mientras se dejaba caer al piso levantaba su brazo mientras con la mano había un ademan de Ok y el León emitía un pequeño gruñido y recargaba su cabeza contra el chico a lo que este respondió con una sonrisa a la vez que acariciaba su melena, – ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?... Ammm ¿Garnet? – Pregunto nuevamente el chico, el cual no recibió respuesta alguna mientras en cambio veía que la chica salía al cobertizo y se recargaba sobre el barandal mientras miraba el cielo. Ante tal comportamiento le causo un poco de preocupación por lo que después de dejar que su felino amigo descansase se dispuso a salir de la casa para acompañar a la Gem poniéndose a su lado y de igual forma ver el cielo.

– ¿Garnet? – Pregunto el chico pero este no tuvo respuesta inmediata, – Se la han llevado – la chica corto el silencio sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba, Steven reacciono ante su respuesta y volteo a verla pudiendo notar que esta vez no ocultaba sus emociones, en ese momento no era la maestra del póker face que siempre había sido, en ese momento pudo ver tristeza y desolación. De inmediato el chico comprendió mientras bajaba la mirada y emitía un suspiro, – Piensas en ella… en Perla, ¿no es así? – comento, lo cual hizo despertar de sus pensamientos a Garnet a lo que le contesto con otra pregunta – ¿a qué te refieres? –. El chico hizo una sonrisa con algo de melancolía mientras le respondía – Vamos Garnet sé que tienes los mismos sentimientos hacia Perla como Ruby y Sapphire, a fin de cuentas tu eres tú eres el resultado de ese gran sentimiento. Además, lo supe desde el día que ustedes dos se fusionaron y cuando tú y ella hablaron dentro de aquella trampa que nos puso Peridot, pude ver que ambas se quieren y que se necesitan para estar completas y necesariamente como Sardonyx. – guardo silencio por un momento mientras ambos reflexionaban, para después continuar – Y sé que piensas en ella, que estas preocupara, que te sientes un tanto culpable de que ya no esté a tu lado porque… es exactamente como me siento yo con Connie, saber que pude a ver hecho más pero que al final no lo hice y que ahora corre un gran peligro y no hay nada que pueda hacer – dijo esto último mientras apretaba las manos contra el barandal.

Garnet al notarlo puso su mano en el hombro del chico mientras le decía – No, no, Steven, no fue culpa tuya ni mía ni de nadie, hicimos todo lo que había a nuestro alcance por desgracia el enemigo conto con una gran ventaja que no esperábamos. Pero yo sé que tendremos éxito y las traeremos de regreso ¿sabes por qué?... Porque tememos algo por que luchar –, el chico de sonrió mientras ambos acentuaban cuando Amatista interrumpió, la cual yacía recargada en el borde de la puerta desde hace unos minutos atrás – Hasta que por fin aceptan ustedes dos su enamoramiento, eso es muy lindo pero tengo una duda, ¿alguien tiene un plan?, es decir White acaba de salir de la Tierra seguramente con destino al planeta hogar con Perla y Connie como rehenes y no tenemos alguna nave para poder ir tras ellas, sin mencionar el enorme ejercito de gemas que se dirige a Ciudad Playa en estos momentos –.

– ¡Es cierto! La gente está en peligro, debemos prevenirlas son demasiadas para que nosotros podamos vencerlas – respondió Steven al recordar el gran número de gemas de las que habían escapado en la Guardería, entonces Garnet retomo su postura y se dirigía hacia los chicos frente a el – Tenemos no más de 2 horas antes de que esas gemas lleguen a este lugar, debemos actuar rápido, la prioridad en estos momentos es la gente, no hay tiempo de evacuar así que los traeremos a este lado de la playa frente al templo mientras nosotros las mantendremos lo más alejadas posibles, andando – dijo para que posterior mente todos se dirigieran a la ciudad.

Al llegar pudieron ver que aún se encontraban la mayoría de las personas en la calle ayudando a retirar el resto de escombros que había regados, – todos están dispersos, nos demorara mucho más si vamos uno a la vez a informarlos – comento Amatista, entonces Steven mientras buscaba una manera se percató en la calle principal seguía casi intacto el escenario que iba a ser utilizado para el festival , así que sin más se dirigió hacia haya y prendía el equipo de sonido y tomaba el micrófono para dirigirse a todos – amm hola ¿me oyen? Escuchen todos sé que la aparición de esas gemas los tiene un tanto confundidos y asustados, pero necesito que conserven la calma y me escuchen –decía mientras las personas poco apoco la gente se reunía enfrente del escenario y lo escuchaba continuar – No les mentiré, muchas más de esas gemas van a venir por lo que necesitaremos de su apoyo para que podamos protegerlos… no pedimos más que se dirijan lo mas pronto posible del otro lado de la playa donde estarán a salvo mientras nosotros los detenemos, no será fácil pero pueden depositar su confianza en nosotros de que protegeremos nuestro hogar – dicho esto Steven dirigió su mirada al Alcalde Dewey el cual acentuó de manera seria mientras que con su altavoz le decía a la gente – Muy bien ya escucharon a Universe, es nuestra mejor opción a así que de manera rápida y ordenada les pido que nos dirijámonos al punto de encuentro y recuerden que su alcalde se preocupa por su gente –.

Poco a poco la multitud comenzaba a avanzar hacia el templo cuando una voz llamo la atención de Steven – Hijo, oh aquí estas, ¿ahora qué ocurre? ¿Porque de repente más de esas cosas van a venir a atacarnos? – decía el Sr. Universe que venía acompañado por todos los amigos de Steven, el chico inmediata mente corrió a abrazar a su padre y seguidamente explicarles con un poco más de detalle – Papá tienen que ir a un lugar seguro, White se acaba de ir de la Tierra en una antigua nave espacial y tiene prisioneras a Perla y Connie, además acaba de enviar un enorme ejercito de gemas malvadas con órdenes de acabar con todos –, al escuchar aquello Greg quedo con algo de pánico pero al ver la cara de preocupación del chico este cambio su gesto por uno de comprensión – Escucha Steven, nunca voy a terminar de comprender al cien por ciento todos este asusto mágico pero hay algo me queda muy claro… que eres mi hijo y siempre vas a tener mi apoyo para lo que será, además este es nuestro hogar también y creo que nos corresponde protegerlo de igual forma, así que permite que te ayudemos a proteger a Cuidad Playa – decía mientras todos se acercaban a él acentuando que también ayudarían. El chico a principio dudo un poco, entonces sintió un par de manos que tocaban sus hombros al voltear vio que se trataba de Garnet y Amatista de igual forma acentuaban, Steven inmediatamente supo que tenía el apoyo de todos así que este miro a todos y mientras les sonreía les dijo – En ese caso, a prepararnos –.

El silencio era casi presente por todos lados, solo se escuchaban el chispear de algunos viejos mecanismos y entre los pasillos al fondo se encontraba White parada frente a una celda mirando fijamente el interior donde se encontraba la gema de Perla cuando de repente esta comenzó a elevarse y a brillar para que posteriormente la chica volviera a tomar forma fisca y bajaba lentamente de rodillas, inmediatamente se percató que se encontraba en un lugar descamisado y rápidamente volteo la miradas hasta donde se encontraba la peli blanca, la cual le sonrió sínicamente y le dijo – Vaya por fin decidiste horrarnos con tu presencia –. Perla opto no seguir su juego y hablar claramente con ella – ahórrate el cinismo, ¿qué es esto? – pregunto mirándola fijamente. – Solo una nave con destino al planeta hogar, ¿no es fantástico saber que regresar a casa? – Comento mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, Perla tardo un momento para procesarlo cuando le respondió – No te saldrás con la tuya, de una forma u otra de detendremos – a lo cual White sonrió divertida recargándose en una de las paredes y responderles – pobre Perla, sigues siendo una ingenua, crees que Rose o Garnet llegaran para salvarte, pero la realidad es que ninguna lo hará, tu amada y protegida Quartz te abandono dejándote en su lugar esa abominación y a la única que en verdad le importas está ocupada con un pequeño regalo que les deje a los humanos de la Tierra – lo mejor es que te resignes y aceptes lo que siempre has tenido…. Nada – dicho esto la Diamond se marchó dejando a Perla sola en su celda.

Por otro lado, poco a poco se hacían presentes en otro de los múltiples pasillos que había, quejidos y golpeteos, se trataba de Connie que dentro de su celda hacia todo lo posible por de esta pero esto le resultó imposible ya que donde se encontraba fue especialmente modificada para que la chica no pudiese salir, esto gracias a la útil información que había proporcionado Peridot acerca de la vez que habían llegado a la Tierra, además que le habían quitado su espada lo único que podía hacer era tirar puñetazos y padas a la cerrado, todo sin éxito inmediatamente un fuerte grito la hizo parar en seco –¡Para de una vez! Ya me tienes harta con tanto ruido, te recomiendo que si no quieres que aplaste tu frágil cuerpo guardes silencio de una vez, será un viaje largo y no soportare un golpeteo más – dijo de manera exasperada Jasper mientras se acercaba lo más que podía ella de manera amenazante, – Solo espera a que Steven llegue con el resto, apuesto de Garnet de volverá a dar otra paliza – respondió de manera desafiante Connie, lo cual hizo enfadar aún más a la gema frente a ella – No me provoques…. ¿Enserio crees en la estúpida idea de que esos debiluchos vendrán a rescatarte? Ni siquiera fueron capases de mantenerte a salvo, además ya viste en donde nos encontramos… será mejor que te pongas cómoda y no me molestes más, porque que una vez que lleguemos talvez sé que acabe la suerte que tengas human – le respondió a la vez que se alejaba de su celda. Todo aquello dejo un tanto pensativa así que se asomó por una pequeña ventanilla que había en el lugar y fe ahí donde se percató que ya se encontraban en medio del inmenso y obscuro espacio, así que solo pudo sentarse en una esquina y abrazar sus rodillas, mientras que agachaba la mirada diciendo – Steven… te necesito –.


	15. Capítulo 15

Hola a todos bienvenidos al capítulo 15… y antes que nada darles un sincero agradecimiento a los que siguen leyendo este humilde fic esperando sea de su agrado y sin más disfruten, saludos.

* * *

**Capítulo 15:**

– Atención…. Atención, por favor mantengan la calma, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí así que les pido paciencia y calma en lo que Universe y sus hermanas arreglan este asunto… ahora ¿alguien quiere una galleta? – decía el alcalde Dewey mientras hablaba por su altavoz y pasa una gran bolsa de galletas a las personas que ya se encontraban del otro lado de la playa frente al templo, donde en cada costado de la colina, custodiados de un lado por Jamie junto Nanefua (la cual tenía un par de chacos que movía con gran destreza) y del otro lado Lars acompañado de Sadie (que tenía una lanza antigua que le había prestado Amatista) ambos con un par de grabadoras de voz, donde se encontraban posicionados los cañones de luz de Rose para que ninguna visita no deseada pudiera llegar a los ciudadanos.

Del otro lado, al final de la calle principal de daba camino a la playa, se encontraba Steven acompañado de Garnet y Amatista mientras apreciaban la ciudad, – Garnet, ¿en serio crees que es buena idea que nuestros amigos nos ayuden? Quiero decir, has visto que estas gemas no se detendrían ante nada, no soportaría que algo le pasara a mi papá o a los otros – decía el chico con un tanto de preocupación mientras veía los daños en los negocios y casas como resultado de la visita anterior de las gemas de White. – Sé que piensas que corren peligro al estar aquí, pero la verdad es que solo nosotros no podríamos, no son muy fuertes lo sé pero lo que si se es que nos ganan en cantidad por bastante diferencia. Además, las intenciones que tienen estas personas por proteger su hogar es muy noble y sé que juntos podremos enfrentar esta situación – le decía Garnet mientras aliviaba al chico frente a ella.

Inmediatamente llego el padre de Steven – Ya regrese, aunque todavía no entiendo por qué me pediste que buscara mi guitarra eléctrica –decía el hombre mientras mostraba la guitarra que no había tocado desde que grabo aquel video con el que canto junto a Rose. El chico al verlo sonrió y mientras jalaba el brazo de su padre lo guio hacia un gran amplificador al lado de controladores de audio y mientras conectaba la guitarra al equipo le contesto – Cuando estaba en la librería ayudando a la gente a escapar active por accidente uno de los equipos de audio que había en el lugar, haciendo que sonara un fuerte y agudo audio que casi de inmediato vaporizo a la gema que intentaba atacarme incluso una que estaba cerca del lugar comenzó a comportarse extraña por un momento. Estoy casi seguro que los sonidos fuertes son su punto débil y además no hay nadie más experto en audio que tu papá – decía el chico seguro de sí mismo mientras hacía que su padre se colgara su guitarra y lo posicionaba para que manipulara el equipo de sonido, por un momento Mr. Universe tuvo dudas de lo que le decía su hijo pero después de ver la determinación que había en su rostro este le acentuó y se puso a ecualizar y manejar los niveles que controlaban el amplificador mientras comentaba – por lo que dices las vibraciones de los sonidos agudos deben causar algún efecto que las estabiliza –, dicho comentario fue complementado por Garnet – Tiene sentido, Peridot no se tomaría la molestia de perfeccionar esas gemas cuando simplemente podía crear por cientos –.

– ¿Creen que sea suficiente para detenerlas? – pregunto Amatista cuando alguien a sus espaldas le respondió haciendo que la chica se volteara, – Ahora lo es… – fue ahí donde se percató que se trataba de Vidalia con su escopeta recargada en un hombro, pudo notar que traía puesta su vieja chaqueta de cuando era joven, –Veo que no dejas de meterte en problemas ¿no es así Amatista? – decía la rubia mientras se acercaba a si vieja amiga. – ¿Vidalia? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaba la chica purpura sorprendida de la presencia de la mujer frente a ella, – A proteger tu trasero ¿no es obvio?, además si mal no recuerdo siempre tuve que cuidarte la espalda del alboroto que causabas… y creo que en esta ocasión no será la excepción, admítelo no puedes vivir sin mí –. Amatista al escucharla no hizo más que soltar una pequeña risa disimulando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el brazo diciéndole – jeje no has cambiado en nada –.

– Hijo ¿crees que seamos capases de detenerlos?, quiero decir Garnet dijo eran doscientas si no es que más, creo que necesitaremos un ejército para estar nivelados – comentaba Greg algo ansioso a sabiendas que en cualquier momento se verían gemas llegar a la zona, el comentario hizo pensar a Steven por un momento cuando algo importante se le vino a la mente, – ¿ejército? ¡Eso es! Sé a quién pedir ayuda, que listo eres papá – decía el chico mientras abrazaba a si padre u posteriormente se dirigía a subirse al lomo del León. – Espera, ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Greg al ver que su hijo se disponía a marcharse a lo que el joven le respondió – no te preocupes, iré por algo de ayuda con unos viejos amigos…. León andando – enseguida de eso desaparecer gracias a un portal que había abierto su felino compañero.

Al cabo de media hora todos ya se encontraban listos y en posiciones cuando notaron que Garnet caía hacia el escenario – Ya están cerca – inmediatamente todos pusieron sus sentidos en alerta, inmediatamente un portal se abrió frente a ellos para que seguidamente Steven y León salieran de él, – ¿en dónde estabas? – Pregunto Amatista a lo que el chico mientras dirigía al felino a ir bajar del escenario respondió – Digamos que fui de visita a la isla de unos amigos –. Al estar abajo a un lado Steven se dirigió con el León mientras acariciaba su melena – León será mejor que busques un lugar donde estés a salvo, no soportaría que te pasara lo mismo que… a Connie – se detuvo el chico al recordar la situación en la que se encontraba su compañera haciendo que este apretara los puños y escondiera un poco la cara en la melena de su amigo, haciendo que el León lo notara, – la extraño, y me atormenta la idea que está como prisionera en medio del espacio fuera de mi alcance… daría lo que fuera por encontrar una forma de llegar hasta ella –. Al escuchar las palabras de Steven el León dio un paso hacia atrás y a la vez que este se recostaba en el piso este cerro los ojos mientras si melena comenzaba a brillar, quedando en una especie de posición de meditación, – Le-León , ¿te encuentras bien? ¿León? – decía intrigado el chico al notar que este no se inmutaba ante sus palabras y no mostraba reacción alguna. Cuando quiso moverlo un poco para que reaccionara, el chico fue interrumpido al escuchar que Garnet se dirigía hacia él. – Steven… ya están aquí, mantente alerta – dicho comentario hizo que el joven se concentrara totalmente él lo que ocurría a lo que este de inmediato se dirigió hacia los demás, dejando al León en su misma pose sin moverse si quiera.

Al llegar al lado de Garnet, Steven se percató que en efecto cientos de gemas podían visualizarse claramente al inicio del otro lado de la calle, las cuales comenzaban a acercarse cada vez más. El chico paso saliva al apreciar la cantidad había frente a él, y mientras invocaba su escudo, se dirigía a todos a su alrededor –Muy bien amigos, es momento de proteger nuestro hogar, por nuestros familiares… amigos… por las personas que realmente nos importan… juntos vamos a derrotar la amenaza contra Ciudad Playa –. Inmediatamente una de las gemas levanto unos metro en el aire un automóvil y al estar a su altura esta lanzo una fuerte patada contra él, haciendo que este se dirigiera con gran fuerza hacia el escenario, rápidamente Steven se lanzó aumentante el tamaño de su escudo con lo que fácilmente detuvo al automóvil para después gritar –¡Amatista! – la cual acentuó y con su látigo tomaba aquel auto móvil y nuevamente lo lanzaba contra las gemas impactando contra un grupo, que seguidamente de Garnet que de un salto se acercó a otro grupo más impactándolas con ambos puños. Ante esto las gemas se percataron de la situación hostil y de manera perfectamente sincronizada todas cambiaron sus facciones a unas más activas disponiéndose de manera más rápida a atacar.

Steven y Garnet se encontraban en el frente dedicándose a destruís cuantas gemas pudieron, cuando Greg pudo notar que cierto grupo los había evadido por las azoteas, inmediatamente reaccionó diciendo – espero que tengas razón hijo – para rápidamente rasguear su guitarra con una gran y aguda nota, la cual fue emitida con gran potencia por las enormes bocinas que habían instalado por toda la calle. Inmediatamente las vibraciones del sonido chocaron contra estas que en cuestión de segundos pararon de seco tapándose los oídos y posteriormente desvanecerse junto con si gema. Al ver aquello Greg sintió un gran alivio y una descarga de adrenalina al confirmar lo que le había dicho su hijo acompañado de un grito "¡Oh sí!...", para después ajustar el amplificador, tronar si cuello y continuar tocando diciendo "Mr. Universe está de vuelta".

Por otro lado se encontraba Amatista con su par de látigos golpeando a una gemas en frente suyo sin percatarse de que una se disponía a atacarla por la espalda, cuando un disparo hizo que volteara para darse cuenta que aquella gema desaparecía gracias al disparo de la potente escopeta de Vidalia que se encontraba unos metros atrás la cuan le comento – te dije que no podías vivir sin mí – mientras disparaba a otra que había al lado de la chica purpura la cual solo se limitó a decir para sí misma "Wow", para después reaccionar y posicionarse espalda con espalda de su amiga, – Bien veamos si una anciana puede seguirme el paso… anciana – comento Amatista mientras la miraba de reojo con una sonrisa la cual fue respondida con otra por parte de la mujer rubia mientras le respondía – solo observa niña –. En ese momento un sonido de un claxon desvió sus miradas percatándose que se trataba de Cebolla que se acercaba a toda velocidad en una motoneta la cual había sido modificada por el mismo joven implementándole un par de motosierras a los costados, destrozando así a cuanta gema se les pusiera en su camino. Vidalia al verlo no se pudo contener y gritar mientras le disparaba a otra gema – ¡Ese es mi hijo! ¡Acaba con ellas! –.

Steven al percatarse de Cebolla no pudo sentir algo de pánico en su interior y pensar "¿Cebolla?... ¿pero qué clase de hijo es cebolla? O más bien ¿qué clase de madre es Vidalia para alentar esto?", en ese momento se percató que el pequeño niño lo miraba y dándole una sonrisa algo creepy hacia un ademan levantando su pulgar dándole a entender que tenía si apoyo a lo cual el Steven se limitó a acentuar y seguir combatiendo, mientras que en su mente solo pasaba una cosa "Connie".

En su celda se encontraba Connie sentada mientras abrazaba sus piernas con la mirada hacia abajo cuando algo llamo su atención. Noto que un claro resplandor emanaba de su pecho y recordó que aun traía puesto el collar que le había regalado Steven por su cumpleaños, lo saco de entre su camisa y en efecto confirmo que era el collar lo que estaba brillando con gran intensidad después de analizarlo con detenimiento solo el algo pensó "Steven" mientras sujetaba fuertemente el collar.


	16. Capítulo 16

Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 16, y como siempre agradecer a cada uno de ustedes que se da el tiempo de leer capítulo con capítulo, esperando sea de su agrado. Recordando que ya estamos cerca de la recta final u.u… pero hasta entonces sigan disfrutando y nos leemos el siguiente sábado, saludos.

* * *

**Capítulo 16:**

Connie mientras tanto yacía en su celda sentada mientras contemplaba su collar que seguía brillando intempestivamente perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos, mientras recordaba que a pesar de tan duro que se había esforzado, del empeño que puso para convertirse en una gran espadachín y lo lejos que había llegado no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía siendo una joven humana y que en ese momento no había nada que pudiese hacer, lo cual le hizo sentir cierta impotencia y preocupación por lo que pudiera pasar a sus padres, sus amigos, su maestra… y mientras se acercaba el collar para abrazarlo mientras decía –Steven, te necesito -

\- ¿Estado actual? –preguntaba Jasper mientras entraba a la habitación de cuarto de control de la nave donde en la parte central se encontraba Peridot frente a una enorme pantalla, - La nave está a un 84% de sus funciones, gracias a la gema de energía de White Diamond hemos viajado mucho más rápido de lo esperado a pesar que esta es una obsoleta y vieja nave… Llegaremos al planeta hogar en no más.0 de 5 horas – respondió Peridot sin dejar de trabajar con el monitor frete a ella. -¡Agh! No puedo esperar por llegar y quitarme de encima esta asquerosa esencia a planeta Tierra…. Esa traidora de Lapis me las pagara, espero que la junta de las tres Diamond le den un digno castigo por ayudar a esas Crystal Gems – decía la gema más alta, mientras en su mente recordaba el último enfrentamiento antes que su nave se estrellara haciendo que esta se enfadara aún más mientras apretaba sus puños mientras decía entre dientes – Garnet….-.

\- Siguen llegando más –Decía Amatista que tenía sujetas a dos gemas con ambos látigos y los sacudía haciendo que golpe llegara a sus prisioneras acompañadas con una descarga eléctrica, Steven de inmediato volteo y se percató que en efecto dos cientos aproximadamente seguían llegando, cuando de reojo noto como un par de gemas lo evadían y corrían en dirección al escenario donde se encontraba su padre y por un lado el León que seguía en la misma pose inerte en la cual había quedado, así que se dispuso a correr para poder detenerlas a la vez que invocaba su escudo y lo lanzaba contra una de ellas atravesándola por la mitad a la vez que la usaba como plataforma para poder saltar y aplastar a la segunda con el escudo haciéndola desaparecer a un metro del León. Alzo la mirada para poder ver a su peludo compañero que seguía sin moverse dejando al chico pensativo lo cual le impido percatarse que una gema se acercaba por detrás suyo aprisionándolo con ambos brazos apretando cada vez ms fuerte. Garnet al ser la que se encontraba más cerca del chico se dio cuenta y se disponía a ayudarlo, lo cual no pudo ser posible ya que un grupo se acercó a ella acorralándola y saltaban al unísono atrapándola una contra otra.

\- ¡Ga..Garnet! – fue lo único que pido decir el chico al ver mientras sentía como la gema cada vez apretaba con mayor fuerza, haciendo que el chico cerrara los ojos apretándolos cuando de repente sintió un movimiento busco detrás suyo el cual hizo que fuera liberado de los brazos de la gema cayendo de rodillas al piso mientras se recuperaba para inmediatamente escuchar como su captora se desvanecía. Rápidamente este se volteo para poder apreciar quien lo había salvado, el cual al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír al instante, fue ahí cuando vio que se trataba del actual líder de los Sandia-Steven el cual se volteo para tenderle la mano y ayudarlo a levantarse. – Cielos… por un momento pensé que no llegarían, te lo agradezco – respondió el chico mientras lo veía frente a frente. De inmediato pudo ver como otro grupo de sandias corrían y ayudaban a liberarse a Garnet, la cual al verlos volteo inmediatamente con Steven - ¿cómo es que…? Steven, ¿tú los llamaste?- pregunto Garnet mientras de un salto se acercaba a un lado del joven, - pensé que nos vendría algo de ayuda numerosa – respondió el chico mientras la Gem miraba detrás de él y se percataba que de la costa comenzaba a salir un inmenso grupo de Sandias-Steven que, sin perder tiempo se dirigían a combatir a las gemas ayudando al resto del grupo; a lo cual Garnet solo respondió con una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Steven. Las sandias se conformaron en pequeños grupos para después dividirse y abarcar diferentes partes importantes destruyendo a quien se les cruzada enfrente con un par de golpes, tales como el escenario donde se encontraba Greg, a mitad de la calle donde estaban Amatista y Vidalia, así como unas cuantas se dirigían a cuidar a las guardias de los cañones de luz donde ya se encontraba Sadie enfrentando a un par con su lanza mientras que del otro lado Nanefua derrotaba a una que otra gema con movimientos fuertes y agiles con sus chacos mientras decía – Vamos puedo seguir con esto toda la noche, no crean que los mayores no sabemos defendernos -. De inmediato el jefe sandia acentuó con la cabeza mientras daba un ligero golpe a su pecho para después acompañar a sus compañeras sandias a la batalla dejando a Garnet y Steven mientras Amatista se acercaba a ellos para que pudieran analizar la situación.

\- No nos pone en ventaja, pero serán una gran ayuda, bien pensado Steven – decía la chica purpura a lo que el joven acentuó para cambian su mirada a una de preocupación, - encontraremos una manera de rescatarlas – continuo Garnet al adivinar el motivo por que cual Steven se encontraba así, - eso espero - respondió el chico cuando se ambos pudieron escuchar – Steven, te necesito -. Ambos se sorprendieron que escuchar aquello y de inmediato de voltearon percatándose de aquello que se había escuchado provenía de donde estaba el León – Imposible juraría que escuche a Connie – decía Steven mientras se acercaba a mirar detenidamente a felino frente a él.

Cuando de repente el León abrió los ojos los cuales seguían brillando al igual que su melena, a la vez que este se ponía de pie, - Le-León, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaba Steven extrañado ante el comportamiento de este, entonces el felino camino un par de paso hacia adelante y colocándose en una posición este soltó un fuerte rígido al aire del cual inmediatamente apareció un portal frente a él, el cual daba una vista bastante clara hacia un pasillo lleno de celdas el cual no se veía nadie cerca, solo se podía escuchar un ligero sollozo que volvía a decir "Steven". En ese momento tanto Steven, Amatista y Garnet cayeron en la cuenta que el León de alguna forma localizo y fue capaz de abrir un portal hasta la nave de White Diamond.

\- Connie… ¡León! ¿Porque nunca me dijiste que podías hacer las cosas que haces? …. Garnet, ¿sabes lo que significa esto? – Dijo el chico esperanzado mientras miraba a la Gem, la cual no respondió enseguida sino que después de analizarlo – Steven, debemos tener en cuenta que aquí también está ocurriendo algo y no podemos dejarlo a la ligera además… - decía Garnet cuando esta fue interrumpida por Amatista, - Garnet... está bien, vayan ustedes dos, confió en que ustedes podrán hacerlo a fin de cuentas tiene algo por que luchar ¿no es así?... además aquí nosotros tenemos algo que defender… nuestro hogar y se podemos patearles el trasero a estas inútiles gemas… ahora no pierdan más el tiempo y denle su merecido a esa perra de White – decía la chica mientras hacia un ademan golpeando su mano con su puño.

Ante aquello Garnet acentuó sonriendo mientras se paraba frente a ella poniendo su mano en su hombro diciéndole – Confió en que tendrán la victoria -. Y sin más que decir Steven y Garnet se dispusieron a subir se al lomo del león colocándose enfrente del portal y justo antes de adentrarse en él, una frase paso por la mente de ambos "Muy bien solo hay una oportunidad" para seguidamente Steven comentara – Andando – seguidamente de avanzar y perderse en el portal.


	17. Capítulo 17

Hola a todos bienvenidos al cal 17, y nuevamente lamento no haberlo subido la semana pasada solo puedo decir en mi defensa: Universidad u.u

Pero bueno sin más disfruten el cap y nos estaríamos leyendo mañana para ponernos al corriente, saludos.

* * *

**Capítulo 17:**

\- Ahora veo por qué se comportaba tan extraño León, se está concentrando para buscar a en donde se encontraban Connie y Perla... Pero ¿cómo lo logró? Podían estar en cualquier parte de cosmos - comentaba Steven mientras viajaban por el portal que había creado el felino, cuando inmediatamente recordó algo - Uh! El collar que le regale a Connie, León había hecho algo con el collar haciendo que brillara por un momento, seguramente lo utilizó para rastrearla... ¡Oh León que haríamos sin ti! - decía el chico mientras abrazaba por detrás a su compañero, a lo cual sólo le respondió con un pequeño rugido. - Estamos a punto de llegar concentrarte Steven, recuerda que en este momento sólo somos nosotros los que podemos rescatar a Connie y Perla - comentó Garnet a lo que el joven acentuó mientras tras centraba su mirada al frente y percatarse que llegaban al final de este y llegar a su destino.

Un salto del portal y ya se encontraban dentro de la nave, miraron a su alrededor para darse cuenta que se encontraba en la zona más baja de esta, en uno de cientos de pasillos que había en lugar el cual se encontraba libre de guardias, - Puedo ver que al final de este corredor hay un par de guardias, - permanece detrás de mí- decía la chica mientras se adelantaba disponiéndose a acabar con ellos evitando alertar al resto, mientras Steven y el León le seguían a paso lento cuando de repente un suspiro al final de uno de los múltiples pasillos que había llamó su atención haciendo que este se aventurara a inspeccionar de que se trataba, mientras caminaba pudo percatarse que al igual que en la nave en la que había llegado Peridot y Jasper en los pasillos había demasiadas celdas. Al llegar a la última pudo ver que en ella se encontraba Lapislázuli que se encontraba sentada abrazándola sus piernas con la cabeza abajo.

-¡Lapis! – dijo inmediatamente Steven al ver a su amiga después de la última vez en aquel sueño que tuvo el chico hace tiempo, inmediatamente la noble chica levanto la mirada hacia el joven y ver de quien se trataba lo cual le causó cierta impresión ante tal hecho, - ¿Steven? ¿Cómo es que… Que haces aquí? - pregunto mientras se acercaba lo más que podía a su amigo, -Hemos venido a rescatarlas y a detener a White antes de llegar al planeta hogar – decía el chico mientras miraba la celda frente a él donde se encontraba Lapis y se percataba que la barrera de esta había sido modificada con las mismas propiedades que tenían en la nave en la que llegaron junto con Jasper y Peridot, por lo que al chico no resultaría nada difícil atravesarla, - vaaammooooss…. Noooo haayyy muuuchoo tiiempoooo –prosiguió mientras colocaba su cuerpo y brazo a mitad de la barrera dándole el espacio suficiente para que la chica azul pudiera salir, ante aquella acción la chica quedo inerte en su lugar – Steven es inútil, ¿Por qué sigues luchando?, sabiendo contra quien nos enfrentamos, lo mejor es resignarse y aceptar nuestro destino… como prisioneros– decía mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y agachaba la mirada.

Steven al escuchar aquel comentario cambio su mirada por una molesta mientras avanzaba para entrar a la celda y quedar frente a la joven – Basta Lapis, deja de sentirte como si no valieras nada – comento el chico con tono de voz elevado mirándola, la chica simplemente dejo que se vencieran sus piernas cayendo de rodillas al piso mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaba a salir diciendo – Es la verdad… no soy nada, mi sueño es la libertar pero siempre he sido la prisionera de todos, así es como es… ese es mi destino - . Steven nuevamente calmado se agacho mientras levantaba con la mano su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos – Lapis escucha… hace tiempo escuche decir algo, Tu controlas tu propio destino, no Jasper, no White, ninguna gema más que tú, solo debes escoger ser más fuerte y así seguir adelante… por favor entiende, quiero que seas libre de verdad, pero necesito que me ayudes a lograrlo – dijo a la vez que secaba una lagrima de su mejilla, a lo que la chica respondió tomando su mano en su rostro mirándolo a los ojos diciendole - Tienes razón, estuve mucho tiempo bajo la fuerza de otros que olvide que yo también soy fuerte, Steven… gracias realmente me has demostrado ser un amigo de verdad -.

Ambos se levantaron sonriendo a la par mientras se acercaban a la barrera – Bien salgamos de aquí ¿te parece? – comento Steven mientras invocaba su escudo y daba un fuerte golpe contra este haciendo que de inmediato se rompiera permitiendo que ambos salieran sin problemas y así poder reunirse nuevamente con Garnet que se encontraba frente a las gemas ya derrotadas que comenzaban a desvanecerse a la vez que (como todas las anteriores) su gema se desfragmentara en miles de pedazos, - Hey Garnet ya estamos de vuelta - escucho decir la Gem volteando hacia donde ellos, al estar frente a frente esta no pudo evitar mirar seriamente a Lapis esperando alguna respuesta corporal a lo que la joven azulada respondió de la misma manera, - Vamos chicas sé que hemos tenido ciertos mal entendidos, pero este no es el momento para luchar entre nosotros – intervino Steven antes de que decidieran hacer otra cosa. Entonces Garnet extendió su mano con intención de estrechar la con la chica frente a ella diciendo – Lapis Lazuli ¿puedo confiar en ti? -, la joven azulada miro por un momento su mano para después estrecharla diciendo – No tendrás que desconfiar si eso quieres saber -, ambas acentuaron dando por hecho una alianza para detener a las gemas del planeta madre.

Así, los tres se dispusieron a avanzar por los largos pasillos cuando Lapis dijo – si tienen algún plan será mejor que lo digan por que no tardaran el percatarse de que algo pasa –, sin dejar de correr Steven le respondió – antes que nada debemos encontrar a Connie y Perla, ¿saben en dónde están? –, antes de que pudiera responderles se toparon con un trio de gemas las cuales rápidamente se percataron de su presencia disponiéndose a atacarlos dividiéndose a atacar uno a uno, rápidamente Steven invocó su escudo para protegerse a la vez que el León saltaba por detrás del chico y soltaba un fuerte ataque con su rugido desvaneciéndola de inmediato, mientras Garnet paraba un golpe directo de una de las gemas sosteniéndola tirándola al piso evitando que impactara contra ella, dejando a la última gema el camino libre para atacar a Lapis lo cual no sucedió ya que ella rápidamente invoco sus alas de agua volando sobre ella esquivándola y parándose tras ella y convirtiéndolas en dos puños que con gran fuerza y rapidez aplastaron a su atacante haciendo que de inmediato esta de desvaneciera y disponerse a ayudar a Garnet sujetando por la espalda y arrebatarla para chocar ambos puños con la gema en medio derrotándola de inmediato, Garnet volteo hacia ella dándole una sonrisa a la vez que acentuaba a lo que la chica respondió de igual manera mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

– Vamos, la pequeña humana está del otro lado de este largo pasillo, debo admitir que es muy valiente y obstinada para ser tan pequeña. Y Perla… pues ella está en una celda especial en la zona de alto rango con… White, debemos actuar rápido pude escuchar que en un par de horas llegaríamos al planeta hogar, si aterrizamos estaremos perdidos– comentaba Lapis mientras miraba al fondo del pasillo al tanto de que no llegasen más gemas, – No ocurrirá, si nos separamos cubriremos más terreno, Steven y yo iremos por Connie y Perla y después detendremos a Jasper y White… Lapis necesito que deje de funcionar la nave, no debe avanzar ni un centímetro más y detén a Peridot no podemos arriesgarnos a que haga contacto con otras gemas, ¿podemos contar contigo? – Intervino Garnet acercándose a ella, a lo que la joven acentuó para después empezar a caminar hacia el otro lado del pasillo, – Lapis… suerte – comento Steven reflejándole confianza, la chica azul volteo para responderle con una sonrisa para después invocar sus alas y salir volando por el largo pasillo, dejando a los Gems nuevamente solos.

– Andando – comento Garnet a lo que el chico acento y montando a él León comenzaron a correr de otro lado que les había comentado Lapis. Por fuera parecía una pequeña nave pero entre los pasillo daba a entender que era interminable hasta que por fin llegaron al otro extremo donde de entre todas las celtas había una que destacaba más que las demás debido a que esta no tenía una barrera desestabilizador de gemas en su lugar había unos fuertes barrotes. Rápidamente Steven se bajó del León corriendo a aquella celda y al estar en frente su rostro reflejo un alivio y despreocupación mientras decía – ¡Connie! – y sin poder contener su emoción y alegría saco su escudo arrojándolo contra los barrotes el cual al girar la orilla de este comenzó a iluminarse cortándolos como papel para que inmediatamente estos se vinieran abajo. De entre la pequeña nube de polvo que causo comenzaba a visualizarse a la chica que salía tosiendo y alzar la mirada para percatarse de que se trataba de Steven.

Sin más la chica se lanzó a abrazar al joven freten a ella – Pensé que nunca más te vería de nuevo – decía la Connie mientras recargaba su rostro en el hombro del chico, el chico inmediatamente respondió abrazándola con la misma intensidad – Oh Connie no sabes la falta que me hiciste –. De repente la iluminación del lugar cambio por una rojiza lo que llamo la atención de los chicos haciendo que estos se separaran sin soltarse de la mano, – Lo que me temía, ahora saben que estamos aquí, no tardaran en llegar más gemas y por lo que vimos en la guardería deben estar abordo cien gemas, no tenemos otra más que luchar – comento Garnet mientras veía a su alrededor. – Descuida ahora que esta Connie somos uno más, podremos luchar los tres – comento Steven optimista mientras la chica que tenia de la mano acentuaba de igual forma, – Lo sé pero esta vez no necesitamos mayor número de personas, necesitamos mayor habilidades… – decía Garnet, y mientras ambos chicos se miraban uno al otro concluyo de decir – …necesitamos una experiencia –.


	18. Capítulo 18

Hola y una vez más bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, el cual nos acerca cada vez más a la recta final, pero hasta entonces disfrutemos que las cosas comienzan a subir de nivel! Sin más disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 18:**

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Garnet? – Preguntó un tanto ingenuo Steven ante el comentario de la Gem, - Oh!... no se referirá a que… nosotros… - continuo Connie al captar a lo que intentaba decirles. – Exactamente… chicos ustedes dos han demostrado ser muy fuertes y habilidosos para ser apenas unos niños y eso es de admirar pero ahora, si queremos terminar con esto de una vez por todas necesitamos combinar lo mejor de ustedes dos… Necesitamos a Stevonnie - termino de explicarles mientras caminaba hacia ellos y se agachaba para poder estar a su altura y ponía sus manos en los hombros de los chicos.

\- Garnet, ¿está segura de esto?, quiero decir solo nos hemos fusionado un par de ocasiones y fueron inesperadamente ¿qué tal si no lo logramos esta vez? ¿Qué pasa si no podemos fusionarnos? – pregunto con cierta inseguridad Connie, a lo que Garnet le respondió – Sé que lograran hacerlo, lo sé porque lo he visto tienen un vínculo especial y muy poderoso, la mejor prueba de ello es que ahora está juntos nuevamente a pesar de todo y que nada los detendrá – concluyo cuando de repente un alboroto llamo su atención, al voltearse se percataron de que un gran grupo de gemas los había encontrado y se disponían a ir hacia ellos a atacarlos, - ya están aquí, vamos les daré algo de tiempo – dijo Garnet mientras invocaba sus guantes y corría hacia sus atacantes impidiéndoles que avanzaran a un más.

-Connie ven por aquí – decía Steven indicándole ir hacia el otro lado del pasillo a la vez que el León les seguía en paso, - debemos intentarlo – decía el chico mientras a lo que la joven acentuó, tomando posiciones poco apoco agarrando ritmo se fueron acercando para quedar frente a frente pero antes de que pudieran continuar una gema apareció detrás Connie apunto de atacarla, instintivamente Steven la tomo de la mano jalándola hacia un lado causando que este agarrara un impulso para posteriormente golpear con su escudo mientras que la chica mientras cambiaba de posición decía - León! - a lo que el felino respondió corriendo hacia ella y al coincidir este hizo brillas su cabeza mientras la chica metía la mano para rápida y ágil mente sacar la espada de Rose y detener el ataque de una segunda gema que se acercaba, quedando así ambos chicos espalda con espalda percatándose que más gemas habían llegado rodeándolos.

\- Connie, solo quiero decir que pase lo que pase doy gracias por haberte conocido y que me hallas permitido formar parte de tu vida, mi mundo cambio desde el primer momento que te vi y no sabes lo que me dolió el hecho de a verte perdido y sin importar que siempre estaré para ti – comentaba el chico a Connie mientras la chica hacía desaparecer unas cuantas gemas ocasionadas por el ataque de su espada, cuando de repente una de ellas con un salto tomo desprevenida a la chica golpeándola haciendo que esta soltara la espada y callera unos metros lejos de ella. Rápidamente Steven lanzo su escudo para impactar a todas las gemas que se acercaban a la joven para después acercarse a ella y ayudarla a ponerse nuevamente en pie, - Steven, tienes que saber que eres…. – decía mientras bloqueaba los ataques de las gemas - alguien muy importante para mí, porque… - continuo a la vez que el joven la tomaba de la mano para ayudarla a tomar vuelo y que la chica pudiera patear a una gema que se aproximaba – realmente te quiero - termino de decir a la vez que lentamente caía para caer recargada en los brazos del chico, mientras en el trascurso sus miradas se cruzaban y ambos se respondían con la mirada y una ruborizada y cálida sonrisa, mientras poco a poco se acercaban cada vez más uno del otro y la gema de Steven comenzaba a emitir un gran brillo que por ese instante cegó a todos los presentes.

León al percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo esquivo ágilmente a un par de gemas para coger con su hocico la espada de Ros y acercarse a ellos para posteriormente lanzarla seguida de un rugido diferente a los que usa para atacar haciendo que las ondas emitidas por este cubrieran el cuerpo de luz que se estaba formando. Una vez que el gran resplandor ceso dejo apreciar al nuevo ser que había aparecido el cual inmediatamente atrapo con habilidad la espada dejándola reposar sobre su hombro mientras lentamente alzaba la cabeza y abría los ojos. - Lo lograron – comento al aire Garnet al percatarse de que Stevonnie había hecho su aparición.

La chica miro rápidamente su entorno y fue ahí donde se percató que si atuendo licua diferente ya que este no contaba con características de alguna de las prendas que tenía Steven o Connie, ya que su vestimenta consistía en una armadura ajustada a su cuerpo color blanca con abundante decoración rosa, - Wow esto es genial ¿pero cómo fue que?... oh León gracias – comento la chica al analizar su apariencia y después poner una postura firme y un tanto seria - Estoy lista – concluyo para así continúan con la pelea. Lanzando múltiples ataques con su espada eliminaba más enemigos a la ves pues es esta le resultaba menos pesada, todo lo contrario sentía que era el arma más ligera y rápida que había usado; notando que de un grupo de gemas se disponía a atacarlas, la joven rápidamente invoco su escudo a un gran tamaño lo que impidió que estas pasaran, para después de dos movimientos hacer que estas perdieran el equilibrio y partirlas por la mitad.

\- ¡León! – basto decir la chica para que el felino corriera hacia su dirección y sin hacer que este se parase la joven de un salto cayó sobre su lomo avanzando a la vez que mantenía la postura de ataque y defensa mientras se abrían paso hacia donde se encontraba Garnet, la cual en esos momentos se encontraba rodeada esperando a que alguna de ellas hiciera el primer movimiento y poder golpearlas, sin más tres de ellas se lanzaron a por ella, pero no pudieron completar su ataque ya que la Gem esquivo a la primera tomándola del cuello a la vez que soltaba una fuerte patada contra la otra y atacaba a la tercera con la que ya tenía en manos aplastándolas una con otra. Entonces enfrente de ella llego el León con Stevonnie en el mientras la chica le tendía la mano para ayudarla a montar al felino, la cual instintivamente tomo y así comenzara a correr por el pasillo a la ver que destruían a cuanta gema se les interpusiera, - Puedo ver que se han fusionado a la perfección y veo que de alguna forma consiguieron la antigua armadura de Rose, estoy orgullosa de ustedes – comento Garnet mientras veía con detenimiento a la fusión frente a ella, - Te lo agradezco Garnet, ahora sé que el vínculo que hay entre Steven y Connie es tan grande que es lo que permitió que ahora pueda ayudarles a luchar – respondió sin perder concentración alguna, mientras gracias a la velocidad del León ganaban distancia y se alejaban del grupo de gemas que aún había en el lugar.

– Veo que aún quedan bastantes gemas en el lugar – prosiguió mientras se detenían en un pasillo que conducía al siguiente nivel de la nave, el cual indicaba ser para mayor rango tal y como lo había indicado Lapis – Garnet tienes que seguir y rescatar a Perla, solo así podrán detener a White Diamond – concluyo mientras miraba como la Gem bajaba del León, - No pretenderás enfrentar a estas gemas tu sola ¿o sí? Pregunto Garnet, - descuida como tu una vez de dijiste a Steven nunca estoy sola, además tengo al León a mi lado, sé que juntos podemos detenerlas a la vez que Lapis y darte tiempo, ahora corre - le respondió la chica mientras le demostraba una sincera y confiada sonrisa. Garnet la miro por un instante pero al ver la confianza que emanaba la joven esta acentuó y se dispuso a correr hacia el siguiente nivel dejando a Stevonnie y al León solos – muy bien amigo terminemos con esto para ayudar a las chicas a terminar con esto – comento a su felino acompañante el cual se volteó a verla mientras le respondía con un gruñido reflejando concordancia. A la distancia se comenzaban a visualizar a las gemas que corrían para poder alcanzarlos, el felino se acomodó en su posición para después empezar a correr mientas Stevonnie invocaba su escudo y empuñaba orgullosamente su espada, y así ambos dirigirse hacia la horda de gemas que venían el dirección contraria mientras gritaba - ¡Adelante! -.


	19. Capítulo 19

Hola gente y bienvenidos al capítulo 19, ya cada vez más cerca de…. Pues lo que tenga que pasar ñ.ñ.

Solo agradecer a los que siguen muy de cerca esta historia y se toman la molestia de comentar, a pesar de que no seamos muchos hacer la diferencia :') y sin más disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 19:**

\- Donde…. donde… donde… – decía para sí misma Lapis mientras recorría los largos pasillos de la nave mirando por todos lados - …donde…. Es aquí - concluyo cuando por fin encontró el acceso donde se encontraban los mecanismos que permitían que la nave avanzara, abrió la compuerta y noto que se trataba de un gran cuarto con engranes enormes y gemas piramidales que giraban en torno a un gran diamante que se encontraba en un pilar central. – Esa es la gema que tenía en la mano White cuando capturo a la pequeña humana y a Perla, no importa solo tengo que tomarla y en teoría la nave no avanzara más – comento la joven mientras volaba hacia el gran pilar y sujetaba la gema mientras decía -… en teoría…- para después para comenzar a jalarla con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentía como poco a poco comenzaba a salir lo cual la motivo a jalar aún más fuerte y sin más esta cedió y salir de un jalón más. Rápidamente Lapis se estabilizo con la gema en manos mientras abría los ojos y se percataba que el movimiento de los engranes y gemas comenzaban a disminuir hasta que por fin estos quedaron inertes. - Lo- lo hice, ¿enserio funciono?, oh si! Lo hice! – decía para si misma la chica azulada, - muy bien no tardaran el venir a buscar que fue lo que paso, es mejor seguir con el resto del plan – comento mientras emprendía nuevamente el vuelo ahora en dirección del cuarto de control.

\- Pero que… demonios está pasando, nada responde – decía Peridot mientras accionaba mil y un botones con intención de volver en funcionamiento a la nave, cuando escucho que alguien entraba al cuarto de control poniéndose detrás suyo - ¿Jasper, eres tú? Tenemos un problema, la nave no responde eh activado a energía original pero no es de gran ayuda, será mejor que investigues en lo que yo envio un mensaje de comunicación con el planeta hogar – comento mientras no paraba de escribir cuando– tu no enviaras ningún mensaje - escucho decir haciendo que esta se voltear y se percatara que se trataba de Lapis. - ¿Tu? Como es que saliste, espera ¿fuiste tú la que causo el revuelo en el sector de celdas y la que detuvo el funcionamiento de la nave? – Pregunto Peridot mientras poco a poco acercaba su brazo a uno de los controladores que tenía cerca, - No intentes nada si no quieres complicar las cosas, ten por seguro que no dejaremos que lleguen al planeta madre - le respondió la chica azul mientras invocaba sus alas y estas tomaban forma de grandes puños mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella.

\- "Dejaremos"… ¿las Crystal Clods estan aquí? ¡Ooooohhh no permitiré que sigan rompiendo mis cosas e intervengan con esto! – Exclamo Peridot mientras cogía un controlador portátil y con su rayo de gravedad cero aventaba a Lapis hacia el otro lado de la habitación dándole la oportunidad de salir a toda prisa. De inmediato la joven azul se recuperó del impacto y se dispuso a seguirla y poder alcanzarla, a poca distancia logro alcanzarla y noto que mientras corría escribía algo sobre aquel controlador que había agarrado, así que sin perder más tiempo esta lanzo un puñetazo de agua el cual pudo esquivar Peridot dejando que este pasara a un lado suyo rebasándola mientras esta le contestaba girando la cabeza para poder verla – ja! Fallaste, ¿así como piensas detenerme? – cuando al voltearse nuevamente y sin poder reaccionar se topó con lo que era un clon de Lapis hecho de agua el cual sin más soltó un gran golpe haciendo que la gema tecnológica cayera fácilmente al piso para después lanzarse hacia ella y convertirse en una camisa de fuerza . Cuando Lapis se puso a su lado recogió aquel controlador para observar de que se trataba y mientras leía escucho decir por parte de Peridot - tal vez me atrapaste, pero no importa… ya envié el mensaje al planeta madre advirtiéndole de gemas desertoras, veamos que hacen ante ello – concluyo mientras se burlaba aun tirada en el piso.

Lapis no respondió y mientras se quedaba, cerró los ojos y mientras soltaba un suspiro en su lugar apretó su puño para poder hacer pedazos el controlador y haciendo un ademan con las manos levanto a su nueva prisionera haciendo que esta levitara a su lado y después comenzar a caminar por todo el pasillo mientras comentaba– eso ya lo veremos -, - ¿Qué haces? Suéltame de una vez… ahh no me tendrás presa por siempre lo oyes! – parloteaba Peridot mientras se sacudía cual gusano en el aire, a la vez que ambas se adentraban por el largo pasillo frente a ellas.

\- ¡Y… Toma eso! – Exclamaba Amatista mientras caía para darle un golpe directo transformada del Puma purpura para después levantarse victoriosamente y chocar las palmas con Vidalia, - buen trabajo las hiciste puré – comento la mujer mientras ambas observaban el panorama y notaban que después de un largo rato de enfrentamiento ya solo restaba un pequeño grupo no más de seis de gemas que mantenían su distancia así como el hecho de que la ciudad ya había recibido un daño considerable durante la pelea, - naa…. Lo repararemos luego, ahora solo resta eliminar ase grupito de allá y después podremos ir por algo de comer – dijo la chica purpura mientras daba unas palmaditas a su estómago y después de preparaba para volver a atacar. Greg a notar Amatista de disponía a atacar a aquel grupo, el cuan no constaba si no de siete gemas, este comenzó a animarle, por lo que los que se encontraban a su alrededor no tardaron en hacer lo mismo creando un eco unísono que alentaba a la Gem a terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Amatista aun transformada, al escuchar las voces de ánimo levanto los brazos haciendo algo de fuerza para mostrar sus músculos e inmediatamente correr hacia sus blancos, en el transcursos el pequeño grupo de gemas restantes se percataron del acercamiento de la Gem por lo que estas cerrando los ojos hicieron que sus gemas brillaran al unísono para después comenzar a acercarse unas a las otras como si se tratase de imanes intentando unirse. Antes de que Amatista pudiera si quiera alcanzar a la más. cercana a ella todas se acercaron mientras sus cueros algo dañados comenzaban a convertirse el luz cuando sin más todas se fusionaron dando paso a formar un solo cuerpo de luz el cual mientras tomaba una forma física esta aumentaba de tamaño agresivamente hasta alcanzar una altura de unos diez metros aproximadamente. Este nuevo ser al estar conformado por gemas experimentales era un tanto inestable pues su apariencia se dividía con rasgos humanoides a la vez que compartía rasgos de lo que parecía un cangrejo pues contaba con seis piernas semejantes a las del animal, un brazo humanoide mientras que el otro lo remplazaba una enorme tenaza y un rostro casi humano de no ser por sus seis ojos de cangrejo, además de tener sus gemas posicionadas en su pecho.

Una vez formado este cayo recargándose contra el piso por un momento para después erguirse y soltar un gran rugido que pudo escucharse por toda ciudad playa. Amatista paro de seco mientras regresaba a su forma normal mientras veía detenidamente a la enorme gema frente a ella la cual al percatarse de su presencia intento atacarla con su tenaza dirigiéndola a toda velocidad sin embargo la ágil chica pudo esquivarlo haciendo que esta se enterrara contra el pavimento mientras que ella regresaba con los demás - ¿pero qué demonios es esa enorme cosa? – Pregunto Vidalia sin dejar de observar a la gema apuntándole con su escopeta, - u-una gema de fusión, ¿Cómo es posible? – Comento Greg un tanto nervioso a lo que Amatista respondió - deben estar desesperados para haberlo hecho…. Peridot debió permitirles esa habilidad, claro que no tuvo tiempo para perfeccionarlo y la prueba está en su forma tan inestable - .

No duro mucho cuando la gran fusión pudo liberarse para después comenzar a dirigirse a donde se encontraban todos destruyendo todo a su paso. - ¿Qué- que vamos a hacer ahora? – pregunto Greg al ver como comenzaba a acércame con gran furia a lo que Amatista se limitó a responder – por ahora ¡correr! -.


	20. Capítulo 20

Hola chicos y bienvenidos al penúltimo capítulo de la historia, espero le esté gustando y… si todo sale bien (que espero así sea) mañana será el gran súper capítulo final de Sentimientos humanos ñ.ñ/….

Nuevamente una disculpa por mis demoras de actualización pero esto de llevar múltiples cosas a la vez esta canijo y bueno si más disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 20:**

Los pasillos parecían interminables, o al menos la situación lo hacía parecer y mientras Garnet corría a través de ellos solo una cosa podía pasar por su cabeza… el encontrar a Perla, "Es cierto lo que dijiste…" dijo en su mente mientras seguía hacia adelante cuando una reacción rápida de su instinto la hizo desviarse a uno de los pasillos cercanos para recargarse contra la pared apenas noto que una puerta comenzaba a abrirse notando que de ella salían White y Jasper.

\- Las comunicaciones con el planeta madre se han interrumpido y Peridot no ha reportado nada desde hace un rato – se escuchaba decir de Jasper la cual iba a un paso atrás de White, la cual le respondió - Estamos a punto de llegar a nuestro hogar no debemos…. retrasarnos más así que, ya sabes que hacer, estaré en el cuarto de control –concluyó la peli blanca mientras le hacía una seña con la mirada para después continuar si camino de manera tranquila dejando a la gema guerrera sola e inerte en medio del pasillo. Garnet en ese momento comenzó a notar lo raro que era aquella situación cuando de repente escucho – miles de años luz de distancia de tu amado planeta y pretendes venir completamente sola, eso es simplemente estúpido, pero no me interesa saber el cómo , más bien el ¿por qué? ¿por qué apostar tanto por… una simple Perla? – preguntaba la enorme gema mientras volteaba hacia el otro lado del pasillo para poder apreciar como la Gem lentamente salía dejando ser vista.

\- Es algo que nunca entenderías, es un sentimiento complicado ni siquiera yo e terminado de comprenderlo del todo, es por eso que tengo que llegar al otro lado de este pasillo para poder hacerlo - le respondía Garnet mientras comenzaba a avanzar mientras era respondida – y tu intención es que haga a un lado dejando tu camino libre, ¿no es así?... grave error, ¡no toleraré la idea que me hayas derrotado!, yo me encargare de que no queden ni los fragmentos de sus gemas – decía alzando cada vez más su tono de voz mientras invocaba su gran casco. Garnet en esos momentos ajusto un poco sus lentes para después mostrar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras comentaba – lo siento Jasper pero puedo ver que sigues siendo débil, tanto que nuevamente serás derrotada y en esta ocasión no será por "dos gemas débiles" como tú lo describes pero si por una fusión, ahora que tienes la oportunidad lo mejor es que te rindas -.

Dichas palabras hicieron que Jasper no pudiera contener más su ira empezando a correr a toda prisa en dirección a Garnet con intención de atacarla, la cual a l darse cuenta invocó rápidamente sus guantes para prepararse a recibir a la gema sujetándola de su casco forcejeando por unos instantes mientras se veían fijamente una contra la otra y, flexionando sus piernas para tomar un impulso y usando el propio peso de su atacante, Garnet levanto unos metros en el iré para después lanzarla contra una de las paredes cercanas a la puerta por la que había entrado. Jasper mientras se recuperaba de aquel golpe no dejaba de mirar a la Gem frente a ella mientras su furia poco a poco cobraba más fuerza, y mientras lentamente se levantaba sin dejar de recargarse contra la pared y percatarse de cual se trataba, esta dio un gran golpe a una de los símbolos que se encontraban registrados sobre este para seguidamente desplegar una pequeño gabinete que tenía un par de modelos de armas de cuerpo a cuerpo de la cual tomo una gran hacha mientras retomaba la compostura y ambas comenzaban a caminar en círculo sin bajar en ningún momento la guardia.

Y sin mas Jasper fue la primera en lanzar el primer ataque el cual fue evadido rápidamente haciendo que este impactara contra el suelo causando una gran grieta en este, dándole a Garnet una oportunidad de tomar un impulso y poder soltar un fuerte puñetazo al abdomen de su rival haciendo que la chica guerrera soltara un, apenas oíble, gruñido de dolor a la vez que esta la alcanzaba tomando a la Gem por el hombro y así acercarla y así poder darle un cabezazo provocando que por unos momentos Garnet se desorientara y se diera cuenta y tarde que un segundo ataque se dirigía hacia ella tacleándola con gran fuerza y velocidad contra la pared recargando su ante brazo contra su cuello , - ¿Qué decías acerca de que me iban a derrotar? Admite que soy mejor que tu– decía aun con algo de enojo Jasper mientras seguía aplicando fuerza contra su contrincante.

Mientras Garnet escuchaba aquella pregunta recordó aquella grieta de hace unos momentos y con ello pudo aprovechar mientras le respondía - Es que ¿aún no lo ves?, déjame mostrarte el camino - seguida de esto recargo sus piernas contra la poder para poder hacer un contrapeso con ellas y poder separarse unos centímetros de ella para después soltar una serie de puñetazos y dando uno ultimo contra su barbilla haciendo que esta se levantara varios metros, para poder dar un salto y así alcanzar su misma altura, una vez ambas en el aire Garnet junto ambos puños y poder darle un gran golpe contra el suelo haciendo que Jasper saliera disparada rompiendo uno, dos, tres pisos cayendo directamente hasta el último nivel de la nave, - esta es su prueba final chicos, demuestren lo que ya saben hacer – comento Garnet para comenzar a correr hacia el final del pasillo.

\- ¡Por fin! Parecían interminables esas gemas pero creo que lo hemos logrado, ahora alcancemos a Gar… pero ¿qué? - comentaba Stevonnie mientras apreciaba el pasillo que tan solo hace unos momentos estaba repleto de cientos de gemas cuando un gran estruendo de tras suyo llamo su atención de un momento a otro, pudieron apreciar entre la gran nube de polvo una gran silueta mientras se escuchaban unos cuantos murmullos de rabia y algo de dolor – ahh esa Garnet me las pagara, ni crea que ya ha ganado solo hace falta que…. ¿Quién eres tú? Dilo antes de que te muela a golpes - exclamo al ver a chica frente a ella. – Stevonnie y …. Que estoy diciendo debemos detenerte – decía mientras se concentraba y se ponía en posición de defensa. Después de analizarla y aplicar sus conocimientos de reconocimiento del el planeta hogar pudo darse cuenta a lo que se refería Garnet - No, tu eres esa chiquilla humana y el mocoso de Steven… ¿pero cómo es posible?... esto es más que enfermizo, un mestizo de nuestra raza fusionada con una humana, es algo inaceptable, den por hecho que los destrozaré - decía con rabia Jasper mientras lentamente se acercaba tronado su cuello mientras balanceaba su hacha de un lado a otro, para al estar a unos metros lanzar el primer ataque. A lo que rápidamente Stevonnie reacciono invocando su escudo para bloquearlo y después empujarla para ganar algo de espacio, - muy bien esto será algo un poco más difícil, concéntrate…. Mientras permanezcamos unidos podremos con todo - se dijo así misma para poner una postura más seria y correr hacia ella y luchar.

Despues de aver corrido por un buen rato Garnet comenzaba a dudar si realmente se encontraría aquí a Perla cuando de repente paro en seco al toparse con una celda, lentamente se acercó a ella y fue por fin que la vio, cierto alivio llego a ella pero sabía que eso no era suficiente, había algo más por hacer. Avanzó un par de pasos más para contemplarla mejor viendo que se encontraba parada de espaldas sin moverse contemplando atreves de una pequeña ventana el gran espacio, abrazándose a sí misma, - Perla… - la peli naranja al eescucharlo reaccionó rápidamente volteando sin mas para poder verla, al hacerlo un par de lágrimas de felicidad salieron sin más acercándose rápidamente sin salir lastimada por aquella barrera desestabilizadora que había entre las dos – Ga-garnet…. Haz venido, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿estás sola?, ¿Por qué? Es una locura, y una estúpida y arriesgada locura – decía Perla confundida por la increíble mezcla de emociones que saboreaba en ese preciso momento, de inmediato antes de que le respondiera sucedió un pequeño estruendo pues la Gem frente ella gracias a un par de puñetazos a puntos clave pudo destruir aquella barrera que las separaba y así quedar a solo un escaso paso de distancia frente a frente - Tenias razón Perla – le respondió , - a que te refieres – pregunto algo ingenia la chica delgada mientras era tomada de la mano por la joven frente a ella – Hace un tiempo dijiste que no entendías a los humanos y sus sentimientos , y el hecho de que hacían tonterías… ahora lo sé y veo que Rose lo entendía por eso hizo lo que hizo al conocer a Greg. Lo hacen por las personas que realmente les importan…. Por las personas a quienes aman y pues yo…. Te amo Perla, porque de alguna alocada y extraña razón he desarrollado sentimientos humanos por ti - Le respondió Garnet mientras lentamente la acercaba más a ella, -Garnet…. Yo veo que es cierto lo que dices y debo admitir que yo también siento lo mismo que tú, aunque nunca quise aceptarlo, y solo espero que ahora todo pueda ser mejor para ambas, porque yo también te a…. – decía Perla mientras lentamente se acercaban una a la otra cuando de repente ambas escucharon una voz sarcástica haciendo que estas se voltearan enseguida sin soltarse de las manos - Miren nada más, esto es lo más tierno que he visto en mi vida espero no estar interrumpiendo -.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21:**

\- Esa cosa es enorme, ¿cómo se supone que la derrotaremos? – preguntaba Vidalia mientras todos se escondían detrás del escenario a la vez que apreciaban el caos que esa enorme gena de fusión destruía todo a su paso, Amatista se puso a analizar las posibilidades mientras un automóvil caía del cielo a solo unos escasos centímetros de ella, en ese instante algo se le ocurrió – eso es! Solo necesitamos acercarlo a la playa, una vez ahí bam! Lo destruiremos - comento la chica purpura mientras golpeaba su palma con su puño – espera te refieres a donde están todos los habitantes de Ciudad playa, ¿qué tal si los lastima? – cuestiono Greg al escucharlo. Entonces Amatista se puso de pie para poder continuar – solo debemos acercarlo lo suficiente de los cañones de luz es todo, así que este será el plan Vidalia y yo llamaremos su atención y con ayuda de los sandía Steven nos encargaremos de seguir con vida y de guiarlo hasta la playa donde lo estaremos esperando con los cañones listos para disparar, así que el resto tiene que ir ahora con el resto para prevenir a los demás -, todos por un momento solo se limitaron a mirar a Amatista hasta de Vidalia rompió aquel silencio – mmm suena razonable hagámoslo – enseguida el esto acentuó mientras comenzaban a dirigirse a la camioneta de Greg, - Cariño podrías prestarle a mamá tu motoneta por un momento – preguntaba la mujer a Cebolla agachándose a su altura mientras acariciaba el cabello de este a lo cual el joven acentuó levantando el pulgar hacia arriba como señal de aprobación para después entregarle las llaves.

\- Bien ¿todos listos?... pues ¡Andando, terminemos con esto de una vez por todas! - decía Amatista la cual ya se encontraba arriba de la motoneta con Vidalia en la parte trasera sujetándola de la cintura con su escopeta en la mano, y sin más el resto de los chicos partieron hacia la playa para que seguidamente las chicas arrancaran la motoneta a toda velocidad en dirección de la enorme gema, la cual se encontraba destruyendo los edificios –hey! Cosa… por aquí – exclamo Vidalia para después apuntar y disparar a un costado de la cabeza de la criatura llamando así su atención, la cual de inmediato volteo y al localizar a sus atacantes esta gruño con gran fuerza a la vez de desprendía un gran trozo de escombro de uno de los edificios cercanos a este para después arrojárselos con gran fuerza. – Bien creo que ya tenemos su atención - comentó Amatista al ver el enorme pedazo de concreto que venía directamente hacia ellas e inmediatamente arranco logrando evadirlo por cuestión de segundos, - bien fase uno del plan completada, fase dos seguir con vida hasta llegar a la playa – comentaba la chica purpura mientras a toda velocidad maniobraba entre la avenida esquivando los objetos que la criatura le seguía arrojando, - hey mira en las azoteas los esas raras sandías, ahora tendremos algo de ayu… espera esos son ¿tanques de nitrógeno líquido? – decía Vidalia mientras veía a los frutales seres arriba de las azoteas apunto de arrojar los enormes tanques de aquel congelante instantáneo, - ¡Aceleraa! – termino de gritar la mujer rubia mientras alcanzaba su mano a la de Amatista para hacer que esta acelerara aún más mientras detrás de ellas comenzaban a caer los múltiples tanques tras ellas alcanzando a impactar sobre brazo y tenaza de la enorme gema de fusión haciendo que esta exclamara fuertemente pero sin que esta dejase de avanzar.

Una enorme nube a causa del nitrógeno líquido se hizo presente impidiendo la vista de la criatura por unos momentos así que las chicas bajaron un poco la velocidad para cerciorarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando de la nada la enorme tenaza salió a gran velocidad con intención de sujetar a la motoneta, afortunadamente los reflejos e Vidalia le ganaron disparando con gran puntería a esta haciendo que se rompiera en miles de pedazos esto gracias a la previa congelación que había sufrido, - estuvo cerca, bien hecho querida ahora llevemos a nuestro invitado a la playa – comentó Amatista mientras aceleraba manteniendo distancia de la criatura.

\- Jasper, desiste de una vez no veo la necesidad de luchar entre nosotros. Si tan solo nos dejaras te mostraríamos que la Tierra no es un lugar malo, gemas y humanos podríamos vivir en armonía, ¿Qué dices? – decía Stevonnie mientras mantenía la guardia a cualquier movimiento de su oponente, - que ¿qué opino?, el simple hecho de pensarlo de asquea, basta de todo esto ni ustedes ni nadie impedirá la reunión de las Diamond para que puedan apoderarse de la Tierra, y para ello solo hace falta eliminarlos – respondió la guerrera para avanzar rápidamente y lanzar el primer ataque con su hacha el cual pudo evadir la chica cuarzo fácilmente lamentablemente no se percató que ya le esperaba un segundo pues la enorme gema ágilmente había soltado un rápido giro y con este una gran patada, la cual no pudo ser esquivada, aventando a Stevonnie varios metros , - e-es muy fuerte y ágil, veo que recibió un buen entrenamiento, ¿qué haremos?, descuida sé que podemos con ella – comentaba para sí misma mientras lentamente se levantaba mientras invocaba nuevamente su escudo y empuñaba su espada, - que esperas mestiza ven acá – comentaba confiada Jasper mientras hacia un ademan con el dedo para que se acercase.

Enseguida Stevonnie tomo la iniciática corriendo para lanzar el siguiente golpe acercándose rápidamente desviando con su escudo hacia un lado el brazo que sostenía el hacha para inmediatamente dirigir su espada hacia el resto de la gema, entonces Jasper rápidamente contrajo su torso a un costado intentando evadirla lamentablemente no fue lo suficientemente veloz pues la punta de la espada alcanzo a dejarle una cortada en su costado, el cual, al darse cuenta soltó un fuerte puñetazo para poder separarse nuevamente - pagaras por esto – comento con furia la guerrera mientras hacia un poco de presión con su mano sobre la herida para después correr nuevamente hacia la chica lanzando múltiples ataques con intención de que alguno de estos lastimaran a su contrincante, pero esto no sucedía pues Stevonnie manteniendo la cabeza fría podía esquivar cada uno de ellos. Mientras ambas avanzaban por el pasillo, en descuidos la joven podía contra atacar con un par de golpes con su escudo, sacando aún mas de quicio a Jasper, de un momento a otro la enorme gema logro tomar del cuello a la chica levantándola del suelo para después darle un fuerte cabezazo con su casco haciendo que de la intensidad del golpe la chica desapareciera su escudo y soltara su espada mientras la estampaba contra una de las paredes más cercanas- me asegurare de que ustedes dos no vuelvan a fusionarse, para eso solo tengo que romper algo en particular para lograrlo y creo que sabes bien de lo que se trata – decía Jasper mientras recorría su dedo por el contorno de la gema de Stevonnie para después hacer su mano puño y lentamente alejarla para poder tomar vuelo – es hora de separarse – concluyo para después dirigir su mano a toda velocidad y con toda su fuerza hacia el abdomen de la chica. - ¿Separarnos? ¡Eso es! – dijo la chica inmediatamente, para que, microsegundos antes de que recibiera el impacto esta se iluminara mientras se dividía en dos dejando caer a ambos chicos por los lados, mientras que el puño continuaba su curso para después impactar contra la pared perforándola y atorándola por unos instantes, mientras tanto los chicos ágilmente poniéndose de pie sin dejar de mirarse y dando un sincronizado giro tomaron sus manos para poder acercarse y nuevamente fusionarse, Jasper al percatarse de aquello jalo con gran fuerza su brazo para poder liberarlo y rápidamente empuñar su hacha e inmediatamente girar y lanzar el ataque, y, sin más el silencio se hizo presente entre de los pasillos dejado solo el sonido del filo de una hoja metálica atravesar totalmente la carne.

\- Espero no estar interrumpiendo el feliz y emotivo encuentro - comentaba de manera sarcástica White mientras esta salía lentamente del pasillo quedando frente a la celda donde las Gems se encontraban , la cuales rápidamente tomaron una postura en guardia – Es todo White no hay nada que hacer, tu ejercito fue derrotado, hemos interceptado tu nave, ríndete de una vez - exclamó Garnet, a lo cual de causo cierta gracia a la peli blanca - Eso es lo que tú crees, pero esto es solo el comienza – comento mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo tranquilamente. Las chicas extrañadas ante aquella reacción de miraron mientras la más alta le decía - Perla, sin importar que todo termina ahora – a lo que le la joven frente a ella acentuó para después ambas disponerse a perseguirla, donde al final de aquel pasillo llegaron a la entrada de la habitación principal de la nave.

Ambas entraron con precaución al mismo tiempo donde pudieron apreciar que se trataba de una gran habitación la cual tenía nada más que un gran asiento y frente a él un pequeño tablero de control el resto del lugar se encontraba impecable y está en vez de contar más con paredes en su ligar tenía enormes ventanales los cuales permitían una amplia vista al espacio exterior, donde entre ellos resaltaba un planeta del cual se encontraba a un a distancia considerable para poder apreciarla por completo, se trataba ni más ni menos que del planeta hogar. – ¿No les parece ridículo todo esto? Todas somos gemas no deberíamos pelear entre nosotras, dejen a un lado esa absurda idea de proteger un planeta miserable que solo sirve para crear a más de los nuestros y vuelvan con nosotras pero ahora perteneciendo al escuadrón de White Diamond - decía con intención de convencimiento la peli blanca extendiendo ambas manos esperando una respuesta. – Te equivocas, la Tierra no es solo un planeta, es el hogar de miles de criaturas inocentes con sentimientos únicos, juramos protegerlas y nadie en especial tú nos hará cambiar de parecer – respondió firmemente Perla.

Entonces la habitación quedo por unos momentos en silencio, hasta que White mostro una sonrisa par después decir – si eso es lo que quieren, no me dejan otra opción… serán destruidas – concluyo cambiando su rostro por uno más serio a la vez de invocaba su arma por primera vez, se trataba de una enorme mangual de estilo medieval transparente como el cristal con picos muy afilados, el cual al caer la enorme bola al piso provoco que el piso se rompiera. Inmediatamente Perla y Garnet invocaron de igual forma sus armas y sin más la Diamond fue la primera en atacar primero lanzando un golpe con su mangual en dirección a Perla seguida de una fuerte patada para Garnet, donde la primera logro evadir aquel ataque mientras que la segunda paraba en seco el golpe sujetándola fuertemente dándole la oportunidad a la Gem de pelo naranja de atacar con si lanza, pero esto no pudo ser ya que la peli blanca reacciono rápidamente soltando un fuerte codazo en el rostro de la Gem mas alta para que esta la soltara dándole la libertar de impulsarse y quitarse justo a tiempo dejando el ataque al vacío. Sin demora alguna Garnet, con un gran salto se dispuso a disparar desde arriba ambos puños como si estos tuvieran propulsores, los cuales rápidamente fueron evadidos, fue entonces que Perla que aprovecho para disparar un par de rayos desde su lanza, fue cuestión de un pestañeo que White pudo percatarse de aquellos disparos y, como si su arma pesase una pluma la comenzó a mover con gran destreza y habilidad que pudo bloquear cada uno de estos rayos donde el ultimo iba directo a si rostro impidiéndolo sin ningún problema. Como si viese en ese momento todo en cámara lenta, mientras bajaba su arma que la había ayudado a protegerse pudo apreciar poco se acercaban Perla por la parte de abajo y Garnet por la parte de arriba se acercaban a toda prisa con un puño y una patada lista para atacarla, dándose cuenta que no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para poder esquivarlas recibió aquellos golpes con gran fuerza que la hicieron retroceder un paso hacia atrás; rápidamente ambas chicas retrocedieron para guardar distancia esperando el siguiente movimiento de su única rival, fue ahí que se percataron que la chica frente a ellas comenzaba a soltar una pequeña risa mientras las miraba a ambas a la vez que hacia brillar sus ojos y de ella emergían diamantes los cuales comenzaron a flotar sobre todo su cuerpo rodeándola con una especie de orbita,– esto será interesante - comento a la vez de la peli blanca.

\- Estamos a punto de llegar y ve ya están listos los demás – comentaba Amatista cuando pudo visualizar cada vez más cerca al grupo de gente reunida en la arena cerca del acantilado a la vez que seguía conduciendo a toda velocidad, - lo sé, pero nos está alcanzando , ¿ crees que en serio lo lograremos? Quiero decir estamos justo en medio de los cañones y esa enorme criatura - comentaba con algo de duda Vidalia mientras volteaba a ver que en efecto la enorme gema comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más a ellas, - descuida sé que lo lograremos - dijo la chica purpura mientras aceleraba a todo lo que daba la motoneta. – Vean son las chicas, preparados a la señal de Amatista, activen el audio – decía Greg a visualizar que se acercaban a gran velocidad las chicas. – Ammmmm ¿Amatista? Se acerca - comento la mujer mientras veía como la criatura intentaba acercar su brazo para poder atacarlas, -solo un poco más – decía mientras fijaba la mirada al frente para después hacerle un ademan con la mirada y gritar al unísono ella y Greg "¡ahora!", y sin más los encargados de los cañones activando sus grabadoras dejando escuchar una frase en particular por la voz de Steven - "Si las costillas de cerdo fueran perfectas, no existirían los perros calientes" – inmediatamente los cañones comenzaron a iluminarse para poder disparar con gran potencia los rayos de luz que, a toda prisa se dirigían a la enorme gema, - ahora solo cuidado con la cabeza – comento Amatista mientras aun con velocidad ladeaba la motoneta y comenzar a derrapar por la arena pasando por escasos centímetros debajo de los rayos.

Y sin más los rayos impactaron a la enorme gema la cual empujo varios metros hacia atrás mientras esta gritaba con gran fuerza mientras lentamente esta se fragmentaba dejando salir luz entre cada una de las ranuras par después esfumarse, creando una onda expansiva que empujo a todos los que se encontraban cerca del jugar, dejando caer entre la arena los ahora fragmentos de las gemas restantes. Todos lentamente comenzaron a levantarse contemplando que la playa se encontraba despejada - Lo… hicimos, realmente ganamos – comento un tanto atónito Greg a lo que Amatista simplemente respondió con un -¡Ohhh siiiii! – mientras cargaba a Vidalia y comenzaba a dar giros con ella, rápidamente todos comenzaron a gritar y festejar de igual forma. – Nada mal para una anciana - decía Amatista mientras se detenía a ver de frente a la mujer en sus brazos, - nada mar para una mal educada – le respondió de igual forma mientras era bajada para después abrazarla con un brazo quedando de lado, - me alegro que to allá terminado por aquí, pero me pregunto cómo les estará hiendo a los demás allá arriba – cuestionó chica purpura mientras ambas miraban al cielo.

Quejidos de dolor se podían escuchar lentamente acompañados de largos jadeos mientras ambas se alejaban una de la otra y lentamente el arma era sacada de la víctima, cierto impacto se veía reflejado en el rostro de Stevonnie mientras que en el de gema guerrera había furia. Cayendo de rodillas y con las manos haciendo presión el abdomen Jasper levanto la mirada para ver directamente a los ojos a la chica frente a ella – ma-maldita, como te atreves…. Tal vez ahora tengas la victoria, pero cuando menos lo esperes regresare nuevamente y hare que te arrepientas… lo juro – fue lo último que pudo decir pues seguidamente de eso su cuerpo se desvaneció dejando solamente su gema caer al piso.

Stevonnie se acercó un poco mientras miraba con detenimiento la gema, agachándose un poco esta acerco su mano para poder así encapsularla y levantarla poniéndola a la altura de su rosto – sé que mi lugar tu hubieras hecho trizas mi gema, pero no soy como tú y sé que algún día podrás ver las cosas de diferente manera, por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer por ti es mantenerte aquí – comento la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar por el largo pasillo, cuando de uno de ellos escucho que algo se aproximaba esta se detuvo de inmediato para ver de qué se trataba cuando de repente de este salió el León el cual trataba de quitarse juguetonamente una cuerda enredara que tenía de entre las patas, - ¡León!, ¿ porque siempre desaparecer en los momentos más importantes? – decía la chica mientras le ayudaba a librase de ella para después poder montarse sobre su hombro, - En fin vallamos a ayudar a las demás, ¿te parece? – pregunto la joven a lo que el felino solo se limitó a dar un gran bostezo, - tomaré eso como un sí, andando - y sin más el gran gato rosado comenzó a correr desapareciendo por el largo pasillo.

La habitación ahora se encontraba muy maltratada llena de abolladuras y grietas por doquier donde de un lado con apenas unos escasos rasguños de encontraba White Diamond cruzada de brazos con su mangual colgando y los diamantes aun girando alrededor de ella, mientras que del otro lado estaban Garnet y Perla en posición de defensa con más daño jadeando del agotamiento, - pensé que me iban a detener, que pasa ¿ya se aburrieron?... admítanlo ustedes no son capaces de vencerme, la única que fue capaz de hacerme frente fue Rose y para su desgracia ya no está y dejo en su lugar a ese semi-humano inútil- decía la peli blanca mientras lentamente comenzaba a acercarse a ellas, - ¡silencio!, no conoces a Steven, tal vez no ha desarrollado al cien por ciento sus poderes pero sé que es igual o incluso más fuerte que su madre – respondió impulsivamente Perla mientras empuñaba con fuerza su lanza para después correr sin más y lanzar múltiples ataques hacia ella, los cuales fueron evadidos ágilmente mientras daba un par de giros y en el último soltara un gran golpe con su mangual, aventándola contra uno de los ventanales, rápidamente Garnet corrió para poder atraparla evitando así que la joven se estrellara y pudiese romperlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntaba la Gem mas alta mientras caían en un lugar seguro, - s-si perdona fue tonto atacar impulsivamente, es una lástima que no podamos fusionarnos en este lugar seria arriesgarnos a destruir lo único que nos separa con el infinito espacio – le respondió cuando fue interrumpida por White – que lindo, es tan tierno que me dan ganas de…. Liquidarlas! – exclamo mientras levantaba el brazo apuntándole a ambas para dirigir a toda prisa sus diamantes con una velocidad impresiónate que no dejo reaccionar a las chicas rasgando todo su cuerpo mientras de igual forma rompía la base del suelo donde estas se encontraban, lo cual provocó que este colapsara y se rompiera dejando consigo un gran hoyo que baja directo a la gran maquinaria aun andante que daba vida a la nave dejando a ambas chicas colgando de un solo brazo sujetándose del piso.

Al darse cuenta y con una gran sonrisa White lentamente comenzó a acercarse mientras les decía – no hay nada que hacer, acepten su destino, esto termina ahora – mientras con un ademan hacia girar a los diamantes para que estos tomasen una forma esférica. – Garnet, lo siento si no me hubiera aferrado al pasado, tal vez esto no hubiera pasado – decía Perla mientras cerraba los ojos y agachaba la cabeza cuando de repente sitio que tomaban su mano – te equivocas nada de esto fue tu culpa, y, en cierta parte agradezco que haya sucedido o tal vez nunca habría confesado mis verdaderos sentimientos, y ahora si importar lo que pase te prometo que siempre estaremos juntas – comento Garnet mientras se acercaba aún más a lo que Perla respondió acentuado acentuando acompañado con un - siempre juntas – para que después fuera ella la que terminada con el espacio restante y sellaran aquella promesa con un apasionado beso . Inmediatamente las gemas de ambas comenzaron a brillar con una intensidad jamás vista, lo cual hizo parar de repente a White, seguidamente de aquel hoyo un gran resplandor se hizo presente que no permitió ver nada más que dos siluetas que salían de este.

Cuando por fin se desvaneció White pudo ver que eran Garnet y perlas tomadas de la mano sin ningún rasguño, de igual forma noto que la vestimenta de ambas había cambiado pues esta constaba de un pantalón ajustado negro con coderas además una sudadera ajustada de igual forma acuerdo con una división diagonal en el torso de color blanco y café con unas coderas donde en el centro no podía faltar la estrella característica del equipo, además de unos guantes negros ajustados, otro de los cambios era el de sus gemas y color de ojos pues estos ahora eran de un color naranja claro, pudo notar además que de ellas provenía un a penas visible pero constante resplandor. - ¿Qué es todo esto? Exijo una explicación – exclamo White un tanto confundida ante lo que estaba viento - No entenderías este sentimiento… – decía Perla, - …son cosas de humanos – concluyó Garnet mientras ambas se giraban una frente a otra sin dejar de mirar a su oponente, para sí poder invocar a la vez sus armas que, a medida que estas emergían aun siendo luz comenzaban a mezclarse dando como resultado el mazo de Sardonix que ahora ambas sostenían.

\- ¡Ni crean que sus trucos baratos van a intimidarme! Esto se termina de una vez por todas – grito exasperada la peli blanca a la vez de dirigía con gran velocidad y poder sus diamantes hacia las chicas, sin moverse de su lugar solo les basto con posicionar el mazo frente de ellas y comenzar a girarlo para sí poder crear una barrera que fácilmente pudo bloquear su ataque rompiendo cada uno de ellos y poder volver a su misma posición de la manera más calmada posible. White ante ello comenzó a enfurecerse así apretando más su puño a la mancuerna de su mangual comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia ellas lanzando un gran golpe lateral, el cual no tuvo éxito pues antes de que esta se diera cuenta, las gems ya lo habían esquivado quedando ahora detrás suyo, la Diamond se giró notando que seguían con una actitud neutral lo cual hizo que su enfado creciera aún más, - ¡no permitiré que se burlen de WHITE Diamond! – y tras un gran grito la chica enfurecida desato un gran poder y con él un mayor número de diamantes que ahora la rodeaban, haciendo que el lugar temblara.

\- Suéltame ahora o lo lamentaras te juro que lo harás - exclamaba sin dejar de sacudirse cual gusano Peridot tratando de liberarse de la camisa de fuerza que le había puesto Lapis, a lo que la joven desinteresada sin dejar de caminar le respondió – Quéjate lo que quieras aun así no te dejareee…. ¿Ir? ¿Pero qué? – titubeo cuando comenzó a sentir un gran estruendo por todos lados mientras miraba por doquier cuando escucho – Lapiz!- En ese momento se volteó y pudo ver del otro lado del pasillo a una chica montada sobre el León que ahora se disponía corriendo hacia su dirección. – ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto un tanto desconfiada la chica azulada ante el nuevo rosto, - Lapiz, somos nosotros Steven y Connie… bueno Stevonnie, digo nos fusionados y así jeje – comento un tanto divertida la chica, con aquella explicación la joven de vestido pudo relajarse un poco aunque cierta parte de ella no podía creer que ambos chicos hubieran sido capaces de fusionarse, - oh veo que lograste capturar a Peridot – comento la chica al notar al pequeño saquito triangular compactado en la espalda de la chica, - así es, dio un poco de trabajo pero al final lo conseguí, espera eso que eso que está en esa burbuja es ¿una gema?... pero si es de…. Imposible ¿Jasper?... ¿co-como lo lograron? – pregunto impresionada al ver flotando entre la burbuja rosada la gema de con quien paso mucho sufrimiento sobretodo en el tiempo que estuvieron fusionadas, - oh eso, si creo que de igual forma costo trabajo pero su ira fue la que la orillo a esto -, de repente volvieron a sentir un gran estruendo sobre toda la nave - ¿qué rayos es eso? – Pregunto Stevonnie mientras mantenía el equilibrio – jaja están en serios problemas, todo parece indicar que hicieron enfurecer a White Diamond…. Ella acabara con ustedes de una vez por todas, de ser necesario destruirá la nave jaja – decía burlonamente Peridot mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro - En la cual tú también siques aquí – le respondió Lapiz apretando la mejilla de su prisionera, rápidamente la chica tecnología capto lo que eso significaba – oouuu, en ese caso recomiendo evacuar la nave esta zona del espacio contiene agujeros de gusano que podrían acabar con nosotros y llegase a explotar la nave la onda expansiva podría aventarnos hacia ellos, si es que la misma explosión no nos pulveriza primero – respondió ahora un tanto apurada Peridot.

Rápidamente Stevonnie capto lo grave de la situación y mientras volvía a montar el lomo del León comento – Suban tenemos que ir por las chicas e irnos de aquí - sin ninguna objeción lápiz subió tomando de la cintura a la joven para no caer cuando ambas escucharon decir de Peridot - ¿y cómo piensas sacarnos de aquí genio?, estas naves obsoletas no cuentan con capsulas de escape - , al escucharlo la chica cuarzo agachándose acariciando la melena del León le pregunto –que me dices amigo, ¿aun tienes las energías suficientes para crear un segundo portal a casa? – a lo que el felino volteo y respondió con un gruñido en señal de acentuación, - Entonces en marcha recojamos a Perla y Garnet y salgamos de aquí – concluyó la joven mientras el León comenzaba a correr a toda velocidad.

Un último grito se escuchó en toda la habitación acompañado de un gran temblor cuando si más estos cesaron dejando a la vista a White la cual se encontraba flotando en el aire con más de diamantes a su alrededor, donde si mirada solo constaba ahora por una gran iluminación; la peliblanca solo se limitó a levantar el brazo para después dirigir a gran velocidad sus diamantes hacia ambas chicas, que de inmediato comenzado a evadir separándose mientras que se intercambiaban constantemente el mazo para destruir un grupo de diamantes, solo bastaba hacerlo girar en el aire para que este desapareciera y llegara a las manos de la otra y pudiera hacer lo mismo. A medida que avanzaban, comenzaban a acercarse a White sin que esta no notase, pues, su ira la había invadido por completo que por su mente lo único que pasaba era el hecho de destruirlas fuese como fuese sin pensar en su propia seguridad.

Cuando sin más White las había perdido de vista, alzando lentamente la vista pudo darse cuenta demasiado tarde que ambas ya se encontraban arriba de ella sujetando a la par su mazo que, a medida que decidían este comenzaba a girar asta tomar la función de un taladro, donde, sin más que hacer esta fue atravesada por él, cayendo ambas chicas detrás de ella. Los diamantes que aun la rodeaban comenzaron a caer uno por uno mientras poco a poco el cuerpo de White comenzaba a agrietarse esta lentamente maginaba tambaleándose para finalmente caer de rodillas cerca de aquel agujero que había en la habitación - No, no lo creo, derrotada por un par de gemas inferiores – comentaba mientras lentamente su cuerpo seguía desintegrándose, - fue el destino que tú misma te buscaste – le respondió Garnet mientras ambas volteaban a verla. - ¡NO LO ACEPTO!, si caigo, ¡ustedes también lo harán! – exclamo fuertemente White mientras con sus últimas fuerzas antes de evaporarse lanzaba su mangual incrustándole el resto de su energía dentro de aquel agujero que conducía al corazón de la nave. De inmediato una explosión salió de este por consiguiente todo el lugar comenzó a temblar bruscamente, - han perdido, ahora, todos desapareceremos - dijo la peli blanca para después desaparecer su cuerpo dejando únicamente su gema.

\- Debemos salir de aquí – mención Garnet mientras dirigía a Perla hacia la salida, - que hay de la gema de White debemos ir por ella – respondió con intención de acercarse a encapsularla cuando una enorme grieta se hizo presente en la habitación rompiendo consigo una parte del ventanal lo cual causo que una gran presurización absorbiera todo lo que podía lanzándolo al espacio, entre ellas la gema de la Diamond fue arrastrada, - ya es tarde debemos salir ahora – dijo la Gem mas alta a lo que su compañera acentuó, saliendo ambas corriendo del lugar por el amplio pasillo. Al llegar al cruce de dos pasillo las chicas pudieron toparse con Stevonnie y los demás, - chica por fin las encontramos… wow y esa apariencia tan genial que tienen como ese que… - preguntaba Stevonnie cuando Garnet le interrumpo – después habrá tiempo para las explicaciones, ahora debemos salir de aquí – la joven acentuó y de inmediato ambas chicas montaron al León para que este comenzara acorrer, - Resiste un poco amigo, volvamos a casa – le respondió la chica motivando al felino.A media que este corría para tomar vuelo una serie de explosiones comenzaron a hacerse presentes detrás de ellos – ¡Ahora! – Grito la joven y enseguida el León rigió con gran fuerza que delante de ellos apareció el portal que sin demora alguna atravesaron.

En la playa todos seguían reunidos con un par de fogatas conversando de lo ocurrido, de lo que ahora tendrán que hacer, en una de ellas se encontraban Greg y Amatista sentados asando un par de bombones cundo de la nada un gran resplandor seguido por un gran impacto en la arena llamo su atención, ambos comenzaron a toser debido a la nube de arena que había en el aire. Cuando esta comenzó a desvanecerse dejo a la vista a todos estampados contra la arena recuperándose de aquel agitado viaje, -¡Steven!, ¡Connie! – Grito sin poder contenerse al ver a Stevonnie que de inmediato corrió a abrazarla, lo cual no duro mucho pues la joven le respondió pasajeramente el abrazo para después separarse y dejar que ambos niños por separado continuaran, - Me alegro que estén devuelta y verlo sanos y salvos… bueno casi – comento el hombre al ver a el par de chicos con un par de rasguños y moretones den brazos y mejillas – ¿Connie? Oh Connie por fin te encontramos, donde habías estado te extrañamos demasiado – escucho la joven provenir de la Dra. Maheswaram, así que de inmediato esta volteo hacia Steven para abrazarlo mientras le decía al oído – gracias por ir por mí, después te veo quisiera pasar un rato con mi familia, te quiero – seguido por un beso en la mejilla la chica se dispuso a correr hacia su madre.

\- Veo que vamos progresando Steven, ¿no es así? Jeje – comento Amatista con tono pícaro con intención de molestarlo un rato a lo cual el joven solo se limitó a responder con un – no sé de qué hablas - acompañado de un fuerte sonrojo, la joven purpura no hizo más se burlarse aún más cuando la mirada de ambos se desvió a Garnet y Perla, que no pudieron sentir curiosidad por aquella peculiar apariencia que tenían. –Wow como lograron eso chicas – pregunto asombrado Steven mientras veía a detalle todo de ellas -, ambas se miraron recordando cómo es que lo habían logrado por lo que no tardó mucho en que ambas apareciera un ligero rubor, lo cual las delato o al menos ante Amatista,- emm no sabemos con exactitud, pero es como se de alguna manera nos hubiésemos fusionado sin la necesidad de hacerlo de manera física – respondió Perla. No paso mucho cuando lentamente el pequeño resplandor que las rodeaba de e iba desvaneciendo y con el aquella vestimenta y color de ojos y gemas, dejado consigo su apariencia normal, - parece ser que esta fusión tiene cierto tiempo limitado – comento Garnet mientras ambas contemplaban regresar a como eran. - Y bien… ¿Qué hay de ustedes? … ¿todo como debe ser? – pregunto algo atrevida Amatista, dicho comentario hice que de inmediato Perla se sonrojara mientras le contestaba fingiendo estar indignada - ¡Amatista! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Pues cla… - fue interrumpida cuando de manera rápida fue tomada de la mano mientras era jalada y daba un giro para terminar abrazada por Garnet la cual continúo con su frase – claro que si – mientras ambas se miraban con una sonrisa. Ante aquella respuesta la chica purpura se dejó caer sobre la arena para decir de manera aliviada – ahh finalmente -, mientras que entre la gente entre la gente se alcanzaron a escuchar nos gritos que decían "Noo", cuando Steven volteo se dio cuenta que los dueños de esos gritos correspondían al Alcalde Dewey y Jaime que se encontraban arrodillados en la arena sollozando abrazados uno del otro, el chico no le tomo mucha importancia cuando de la nada exclamo en voz alta - ¿Quién tiene hambre? – a lo que Amatista respondió poniéndose de pie para después cargar a Steven con gran entusiasmo y mientras todo el equipo comenzaba avanzar en dirección a la por el momento destruida, el chico hizo el comentario - ¿creen que las pizzas de pescado y hallan abierto? -.

Dos meses habían pasado muy rápido y con ayuda de las Crystal Gems, Cuidad Playa se había recuperado casi por completo y había regresado su antigua gloria. - ¿Enserio no quieres quedarte con nosotros Lapiz? – pregunto Steven a la joven con cierta tristeza, - lo siento ahora que sé que tengo que permanecer en la tierra, me gustaría recorrerla y con algo de suerte ver lo mismo que vio tu madre en ella, además creo que Peridot también necesita unas vacaciones, así que me acompañara me mi odisea como rehabilitación – respondió la joven mientras se colocaba nuevamente en la espalda al saquito que ahora había sido amordazada pues tanto quejido y amenazas falsas llegaron a desesperar en su momento. – Bien nos estaremos viendo de vez en cuando, cuídate Steven Universe - concluyo la chica azulada mientras emprendía el vuelo, - nos vemos Lapiz Lasuli…. Oh adiós Peridot, pórtate bien – respondió el chico mientras hacia un ademan de adiós con la mano a la gema tecnológica, la cual al verlo frunció el ceño y a medida que se alejaban solo podía apreciarse un saquito agitarse de un lado a otro mientras bufaba y ambas se perdían a la vista.

\- Bueno yo también ya me voy, quede de ir con Connie al cine luego nos vemos - comento el joven mientras comenzaba a salir por la puerta alcanzo a escuchar de Amatista – nos vemos Steven, dale muchos besos a tu pequeña novia -, al escuchar eso nuevamente el joven se puso rojo mientras montaba al León y decía – hey no es mi novia… aun – comento algo apenado con lo último para inmediatamente desaparecer gracias al portal de su felino amigo. – Jeje crecen tan rápido, ñaaa en fin si me necesitan estaré en la casa de Vidalia es tarde de albondigón y no pienso perdérmelo, así que…. Tengan bonita tarde – comento la Amatista mientras e igual manera dejaba la casa, dejando a Perla y Garnet. – ¿Paceré que nos han dejado solas, que quieres hacer? – pregunto Garnet que permanecía sentada en el sillón, a lo que perla se acercó mientras ordenaba un par de revista que había en la pequeña mesita de la sala le respondió - mmm podríamos ordenar este desastre - , cuando sintió ser jalada hacia atrás para caer sentada en las piernas de Garnet y mirarse frente a frente, - o podríamos ir a aquel lugar de descanso Gem que tenía esos hermosas lagunas - sugirió mientras jugaba con la mano de su compañera, a lo cual Perla sonrió mientras le respondía mientras se recargaba en su pecho – suena maravilloso…. Después de limpiar este deshornen - , - je por supuesto siempre y cuando sea junta -, - junta… -.

* * *

Chicos pues eh aquí el gran final de Sentimientos Humanos, realmente espero que les haya gustado.

En teoría este es mi primer fic que realizo y comparto, debo admitir que fue una grata experiencia en todos los sentidos, a medida que se desarrollaba la historia a veces pensaba que no les gustaría o algo por el estilo, pero cuando veía sus votos o comentarios, así fueran uno o dos me motivaban demasiado que tenía que continuar :D

Realmente espero que les haya gustado, y los invito a comentar que les gusto, que no les gusto, quejas, sugerencias, besos, abrazos, etc.. Ya saben que eso pues me ayudaría a crecer y a un futuro cuando empiece algo nuevo sea de mayor calidad y de su agrado total.

Y bueno, pues mil gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer hasta el final, valen mil y se han ganado un lugar especial en mi kokoro ñ.ñ

No olviden que el prox sábado subiré Anexos donde incluirán uno que otro dato curioso, agradecimientos y referencias, sin mas bonita madrugada xD. Saludos

Mandyy Soto

(*Nota ni los personajes ni el lugar donde estos se desarrollan son de mi propiedad, estos pertenecen a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network. La trama de la historia es la única de mi autoría así como ciertos detalles que reflejan ciertos personajes).

* * *

Todo era silencio, cuando ciertos pasos que reflejaban a alguien corriendo comenzaban a ser cada vez más audibles hasta que las enormes puertas del lugar se abrieron dejando a la vista a una pequeña gema que se dirigía a dos grandes tronos, ambos volteados hacia grandes ventanales que dejaba apreciar el paisaje surrealista, - di-disculpe que les mo-moleste sus excelencias, pero al cabo de media hora recibimos un mensaje enviado desde un artefacto un tanto primitivo de nuestra tecnología, e l cual decía algo acerca de la monarca desaparecida White Diamond, y… pensé que debía de informarles de inmediato - comento con nerviosismo. – ¿White? Por fin apareció, que fastidio pero en fin enseguida iremos – respondió una de las figuras que ocupaba uno de los tronos, cuando la segunda le respondió – No tengo intenciones de involucrarme esta vez, así que ve solo tu - . Sin otra respuesta la primera figura se puso en pie mientras comentaba – de acuerdo guíame…. Finalmente sabré lo que está pasando y pondré cartas en el asunto – concluyo mientras se ponía una gran cama de color amarillo con un triángulo al centro mientras caminaba por el pasillo y las puertas se cerraban.


	22. Anexos

Anexos: Datos curiosos y así

\- Originalmente White Diamond, aun en forma de White Quartz seduciría no solo a Perla sino además a Greg poniéndolo incluso en contra de su propio hijo.

\- Se pretendía darle a Amatista una pareja que conocería a lo largo de la historia, pero luego de analizar y no encontrar a un candidato perfecto (entre los personajes ya existentes) se descartó, sino hasta los últimos episodios que se implementó esta relación tal "cercana" con Vidalia.

\- White Quartz convencería a Perla que la llevara a conocer la armería secreta de Rose*

\- Algunos capítulos contenían ciertos datos de capítulos (que en ese entonces aun no eran sacados al aire [Steven Boom 2 y 3]) por lo que se habló de ellos de manera general pero especifica tratando de llevar la mayor congruencia y línea del tiempo que la serie.

\- La historia posiblemente habría contenido 17 o 18 capítulos aproximadamente, de no ser que entre la redacción de cada uno de ellos se extendieron más de la cuenta dando como origen "capítulos extras no planeados", ejemplos como: C7- Tiempo para reflexionar, C10 - ¿Qué te hace feliz?, C11- ¿Quién eres tú?, C14 - Preparación.

\- El libro por el cual estaba muy emocionada Connie que fue a autografiar junto con Jasón y Steven, "El Séptimo Guardián de Aura" es el título de una historia que estoy aterrizando y desarrollando.

\- De igual manera la autor - ilustradora que Connie menciona y admira, Okami Moon es el nombre de la protagonista y alter ego (de una servidora) ñ.ñ de una segunda historia la cual ya está en proceso de escritura, donde se plantean 2 opciones subir primero como historia o comenzar de llego al manga. Eso ya se verá.

Y bueno esos eran como los datos curiosos y asi, es bonito leer sus comentarios de que les gusto *.* , en donde algunos preguntan por 2da temporada… mmmm a eso solo responderé un veremos. No quisiera caer en la situación de muchas películas o historias que por la prisa de sacar 2das partes terminan cajeteandola xD.

Por ahora vamos a darnos unas mini mini vacaciones, sirve que vemos más episodios estreno que ayuden de inspiración y recopilación de datos, si enserio les late la idea háganmelo saber y los invito a seguirme si no quieren de perdido que sigan esta serie, donde de llegar a realizarla les podrá llegar la notificación de inmediato

Sin más un gusto a ver compartido esta alocada historia ñ.ñ y espero leerlos en las futuras cosas que escriba ya sea historias completas o One- shot (de las cuales tengo ganas de hacer), claro sin antes agradecer a estas personitas que, tal vez no sean los millones pero se que son personas que se tomaron la molestia de expresar sus gusto por la historia:

Fanfiction:

Artemisito

Black-Shadow-Archive

Dew Rain

DragShot

Gaamatsu96

Gill1313

Jessica6697

Pumpkin Ponyshy

Raven F. Sugiura

The-Evil-Queen777

TheAkemi-san555

Yumeiko-chan

ansleycruse

46

languianorenteria

nadeshikolo

rossmarisin

supertotitoti

zolths

Poly Lion

Frozen-Winter-Heart

TrubKO33

Guest

Angelzk Sparks

Aldecaalfi

Pero en general MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS los que llegaron hasta el final de Sentimientos Humanos, significa mucho para mí, y como ya he dicho nos leemos luego. Saludos


End file.
